Reflection
by Historia70
Summary: Scheck escapes from prison first kidnapping Arnold, Gerald, and Helga. During their brief capture, Scheck strikes up a deal leaving with only one while the other two are left to suffer because of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Well we know Hey Arnold the movie. Scheck ends up going to jail and the neighborhood is saved. There isn't a TJM here so there will be some unresolved feelings from Arnold in not confessing something. They are fifteen years old when Scheck escapes jail to have revenge on the three's responsible for what happened to him. If you get confused by anything please kindly ask and I'll respond to you. This isn't the only story I'm writing so things might be forgotten while I do this massive juggling act. I will say that some things will be left to your imagination. Especially in the beginning.**

 **Don't flame me. In fact don't flame anyone else who decides to put a story out. It takes a lot for someone to do this. If you don't like the story then move on to the next. There are plenty of good ones out there.**

 **It is fairly obvious that I absolutely do not own HA. If I did I would do my best to try to get TJM out. (Does anyone have a magic wand?)**

* * *

Kidnapped, Arnold, Helga, and Gerald were huddled together staring down the gun drawn on them. In the background, two henchmen stood there to await orders while the one in charge stared down the young teenagers with nothing but pure hate in his eyes. Recently escaped from prison, Scheck certainly showed how much he lost weight from the last time they saw him. How he managed to gather people around him so quickly to help him didn't even enter their minds. Right now they only thought of safety.

"Now it is time to pay you three little brats a lesson for ruining me." Pointing the gun to Arnold, Scheck wanted to just end his young life right then and there. "I hate you worse of all. You ruined me." Points the gun to Gerald, he shook his head. "You I hate just for being there, but I hate your friend worst of all." Slowly he aimed the gun to Helga wishing to throttle her. "I know what you've done. I would of been rich. You were the one behind getting the key stolen. The little girl Nick didn't even suspect. Oh I knew you were there. Saw you and him on the balcony those years later. I still have the tapes." Watches her eyes widen. Oh he knew well. "You pulled the strings." Cocks his gun to ready his shot. "I will make you suffer." Aims it to Arnold. "I'll start with him."

Helga had been frozen the whole time just watching him with that gun. Knowing all too well about volatile tempers from her father, she knew Scheck's own was something to the point of sadistic. "NO!" She shouted as tears found her way to her eyes. "Please don't hurt him. Don't hurt them both."

Chuckling lightly at her plea, Scheck observed something between the blondes. He had an idea pop into his head. "I won't." A sneer came across his face as he thought of what will happen to the weird headed kid. "I will spare them if you give yourself up to me."

Arnold's eyes went wide. "Helga. no." Clasping her hand fear drove through him all over again at this dread creeping up his neck.

Gerald was still frozen to his spot, but he did manage to whisper out. "Don't."

Helga felt Arnold's hand in her's. Could feel both their fears. It was so thick in the air. "You will kill them anyhow."

Scheck considered the brave girl even in her fright. "I won't. I may hate them, but I won't. There are plenty of other ways of making someone suffer. Give yourself up to me."

Arnold shook his head. "Please don't." He begged her again. "We can get through this."

As much as she loved his positive nature she knew what will happen to him. She knew to make sure he was safe. Gerald needed him. Everyone needed him still. "I'll do it." She heard his objection. "I'll do it." She repeated with a bit more strength in her weakened voice. "Please let me say my good byes to them."

Gerald and Arnold's hearts plummeted at hearing her finalized decision. They both objected even as Scheck agreed to let her speak to them. Watching her turn to Gerald first, Helga's eyes stayed riveted on his own. She looked so brave to them, but they couldn't hear the breaking of her heart at this being her final time in seeing them.

"Gerald, I acted like I couldn't stand you, but it was a lie. Please help protect Phoebe for me. Tell her how much I love her like a sister." Her throat was beginning to hurt. "Protect Arnold here too. I want you to be happy." Pulling away from him she knew this will be tough as she faced Arnold. She took in his face just to memorize every detail of it. Everything in her was breaking. "It wasn't the heat of the moment that night. I meant every word of it."

"Helga, please." Arnold didn't want her to be gone.

"Your life is so valuable. You are meant for so much. I want you to be happy for the rest of your life. I have been in love with you since we were three. I'm doing this for you both. Please take my journals. They belong to you." Pressing her lips against his for the last time she was surprised when he returned her kiss. Feeling her pulse racing, Helga reached up to remove her pink bow to hand to him. Pulling away when she was being demanded to do so, Helga whispered, "I'll love you forever."

The henchmen stood behind Arnold and Gerald to ready themselves. Seeing Helga being jerked away by Scheck, Arnold started to yell wishing to stop it. Helga began to cry as she watched them being knocked out. She screamed out as something was placed over her head. Feeling lifted up, Helga was carried away as everyone left a prone Gerald and Arnold on the floor. Scheck continued to laugh as he threw her in the back of the car with him.

"Time to meet your end, little girl."

Helga tried to struggle, but found something sprayed inside her hood knocking her out.

When Arnold and Gerald came to, Arnold was the first one up yelling for Helga. Stumbling while getting up, Arnold ran to the door flinging it open to find themselves in the middle of nowhere. "HELGA!" He cried out over and over again just to end up on his knees. There was no way they would keep her, but if he wanted Arnold to suffer he will make sure of it.

"Arnold?" Gerald looked all around them. He felt dread build up in him again. "Helga." He said barely above a whisper. No way that girl will go down without a fight. Right?

Arnold never got the chance to tell her how he really felt. He was going to ask her out on a date before they were knocked out, and taken. He was finally going to confess to her.

"I'll get you back, Helga. No matter how long it will take." He promised her. Himself. He will get her back.


	2. Chapter 2

They were fifteen when she was taken. No sight of Scheck at all. No sight of Helga. Each day he never gave up hope of seeing her alive. He red her journals every day falling more in love with his lovely mystery. When he reached eighteen, Gerald thought that even he should stop torturing himself, but he couldn't. He didn't go out with anyone. To him, no one compared to the multifaceted girl.

The year before her parents held a funeral for their daughter. It was a decision they had a hard time doing. Arnold remembered how Bob looked like he didn't care till he saw him break down. It was the first tears he ever saw Bob shed. In the casket there was nothing but memento's. Pictures of her. Her favorite books. Arnold wouldn't part with her bow or her journals. He did part with one picture of her and him together. He knew she was still alive. He felt it to his very core.

"Arnold, it's time." Gerald said from his door of his bedroom breaking him away from his thoughts.

Arnold nodded his head as he picked up a suitcase. Gerald had wanted to be one for some time, now Arnold was joining him. Leaving his bedroom, Arnold went downstairs to find all the boarders and his parents waiting for him. Saying good bye to all the boarders, Arnold felt the encompassing embrace of his parents. He wished his grandparents were still alive. Wished to hear their words of encouragement.

Stella even knew why her son was heading off to the Academy. She feared something happening to him once he was on duty after he became a cop, but she couldn't stop him. "I love you. You were meant for something good."

Arnold almost wept at those words. To him it sounded like Helga in his ear again. He cherished her so much. Cherished their last kiss. "I love you guys." Pulling away he smiled. "I'll call you soon enough."

"I know."

"Knock em dead, son." Miles spoke with a smile. It was hard to do this all over again in Miles eyes. Being apart from your only child even if it is for a little while.

Hearing his dad honk his horn, Gerald told him it was time. "Bye everyone."

Looking at everyone once more, Arnold smiled at them. Anyone who knew Arnold well enough knew his sole reason of doing this. It was a promise he made to himself. Waving at them he followed beside Gerald outside to his dad's waiting car. Getting inside, Arnold leaned against the window.

 _"Why are you doing this? I want you to be happy, Arnoldo."_

Arnold looked beside him. In between Gerald and himself was an older version of Helga sitting there looking at him in her classic way. He wished he could touch her, but he knew she was a figment of his imagination. _"I'm unhappy without you Helga. I love you."_

Biting her lip she looked away for a moment to hide herself. _"I love you too, but I want you happy."_

 _"Then you'll understand everything. I'm going to find you. I know you are out there still. You are a part of me."_ He swore.

 _"What happens when you find me?"_

 _"I'll kiss you. I'll tell you how I feel about you to your face."_

Helga's image faded away when he heard Gerald's parents speak about something. He never shared that he held these conversations to his Helga. For all this time he felt her to be his Guardian Angel. In the past she always had a way of saying the exact right thing to him. If Scheck still has her what does she look like right now. He hoped she was alright in spite of the circumstances. He tried not to think of anything unscrupulous feeling how much of an insult that would be to her.

"I'll find you Helga." He mumbled out.

 _"I know."_ Came her voice in his head.

* * *

Some time drifted in between the Academy to them being cops on the beat to both of them breaking a case wide open. While they weren't partners at the time, they always put their heads together. They solved a case together. The Captain wondered if it was worth a shot to put two people together that were so young. He couldn't deny their talents as they solved another case. So at twenty-six, Gerald and Arnold were the youngest Detectives for the Hillwood Police Department.

Gerald settled down at his desk as he watched Arnold pour through a file. It was a Jane Doe case. The woman's body was discovered that morning, and even though it was their case, it never stopped Arnold from pouring through files of women that would most likely match Helga's description in other cases. Gerald often worried about his best friend. He wasn't involved with anyone still, he was involved with their missing friend.

"So?" Gerald wondered even as Arnold placed the file down.

He frowned as he leaned back to rub his eyes. "No. I'm thankful it isn't."

There was something about the Pataki's a long time back. As much as they neglected their youngest daughter, when Arnold and Gerald were found at that old dilapidated building, Gerald saw Arnold breaking down further when he felt no one cared enough to find her at that moment. When the Pataki's found that their daughter was taken they not only demanded to pay good money to find her they even submitted DNA in case she turned up somehow, somewhere. It was in the system so it made it easier for even Arnold to compare. So far nothing.

"How's Phoebe?" Arnold asked Gerald as he focused his eyes back in front of him.

"She's fine. She can't wait to pass the Bar." Gerald replied. "I believe knowing Helga made her even more feisty. I wouldn't mind hearing her argue a case in front of court one day."

Besides himself, Arnold knew how Phoebe held onto hope that she was still out there. Helga was a fighter through and through. Phoebe spent that first year in a full on depression. Phoebe confided in him last year that early on that she held conversations with her believing her to be in the room. It soon died away till recently when she had to do mock trials. Phoebe remembered Helga's advice on being more assertive. Remembered how she toughened her up.

"She had a dream about Helga last night." Gerald mentioned. "It had been a long time since she had one." He wondered if it was wise to mention this to him. "She said that this will be the time she'll finally emerge."

Arnold hoped so. He's had nothing but dreams about her. Looking to a chair in the squad room he suddenly had Helga sitting there looking directly at him. Her hair was in a more relaxed pig tail. Her bow was in her hair again. He almost smiled at her. Almost waved at her.

 _"Truth is stranger than fiction."_ Her voice wafted through the room to him as she stood up to stroll casually up to his desk. _"Tell me what you are willing to give."_

 _"Your hand in marriage."_ It was the first time those words have been uttered to her image. _"My heart is only for you."_

She smiled as she sat at the edge of his desk. Oh how he wished that this was the real thing. _"When did you realize how you felt for me?"_

 _"Shortly after my parents came home. I remember calling you up first to tell you the good news. You were the one I wanted to share it with. That is when I realize it."_

Whistling, Helga hopped off his desk. _"Whoo! Long time bucko."_

 _"You felt for me a lot longer."_

 _"True, but I was the girl people loved to hate. I had more to lose, but at the same time not. Funny how those things work."_ Her blue eyes found him as another smile formed on her adorable face. _"You'll see me soon enough."_

He hated it when she disappeared. It made him feel like he just woke up in that horrible building to find her gone. Picking up the file again on the Jane Doe, Arnold noted how she had a waitress uniform on. "I wonder which place this uniform belongs to."

Receiving a call at his desk, Gerald spoke into it before listening intently as he scribbled a list down before hanging up. "Common uniform. That means we interview people to see if they recognize her."

Seeing the list, Arnold quirked a bit of his mouth down. "Guess we question those places about that girl." Getting up they both left to do their job.

It turns out that eight hours of questioning every place that held that particular uniform pulled up with nothing. They were either speaking the truth or were the best liars around. Sighing heavily, Arnold decided to head home after stopping for a much needed errand. His mother requested that he pick up some meat for the boarding house, and not questioning why they didn't do it themselves, Arnold did his duty.

Rubbing the back of his neck to massage it, Arnold left his car to head into Green's Meats. Stepping inside there was a woman ahead of him. Staring at the back of her for a second or two, he noticed her to be a little taller then him by an inch or so. She was in shape by what he could see, and her blonde hair was off to one shoulder. Yawning, he listened to Mr Green speak to her before she turned her head away from Arnold to step away to head outside.

Coming forward, Arnold greeted him like he always did. "I'm just picking up an order my mom left."

"Ah yes. That will be $32.50, Arnold. How are things?" He asked turning his back away from him to gather his order.

Pulling his wallet out, Arnold cursed himself realizing his money was in his pocket instead. As he placed his hand in his front pocket, Arnold was unaware of Mr Green staring down at the content of his wallet till he handed him the money. "What?"

Mr. Green stared at the image of Helga and Arnold smiling for the camera. Picking it up to get a closer look, he looked outside. "The girl that was in here looks an awfully lot like Helga here. A little older, but same blue eyes. Same smile. Same ears." Pausing his mouth opened some. "Same exact laugh."

"What?!" Reaching for his wallet to place in his pocket, Arnold fought the urge to grab him by his collar. "Did she give her name? Anything?"

Shaking his head, Mr Green said she came in to get the order filled. She didn't give her name or address. "It has been a strange day, Arnold."

Wishing not to lose her, Arnold dashed out of the shop to look around. Looking left and then right, he spotted the blonde walking down the street. "HELGA!" The girl didn't turn her head or stop. She was already down the street when a car pulled up beside her. Seeing her going in, Arnold screamed her name out to no avail. The black car pulled away with her inside. He tried to get a fix on the license, but it was too far. Turning back around, he dashed into the shop again. "What do you mean it has been a strange day."

"First a woman came in with her daughters in tow. One had pigtails like the way Helga use to wear her hair. She also was wearing a pink bow and just scowling away. Then an elderly woman came in, Mrs Kolchek, she mentioned how her cousin, Helga was ill so she was taking care of her this week. First time she ever mentioned her cousin. I even saw this in the paper today." Going into the drawer below the cash register, Mr Green went through the pages to show him what he saw. "I was having coffee and my paper dropped. It fell immediately to this page."

Looking at it, Arnold saw it was a report talking about Scheck kidnapping three local boys only to leave with Helga in the end. Feeling his throat form a lump, Arnold focused on a picture of Helga as a teenager. "Oh Helga."

"You really love her, don't you kid?" Mr Green wondered almost too softly.

"Yes, Mr Green, I love her." He knew this story all too well. Arnold was just staring at her image. Was that really her? He hoped so, but if so, why didn't she respond?

* * *

 **A/N: It is fairly obvious that the parts in italics is Arnold's lone conversation with Helga inside his head. I'll try my best with police procedures, but seeing this is fiction we know that some things might get fudged up.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Another Jane Doe. This uniform is different." Gerald informed him as he placed a folder on his desk. "This one works at that new club in Downtown Hillwood. Club Tentation. That is where that uniform is from."

Examining the picture, Arnold focused on the uniform more than the female. Standing up quickly he decided to rush to where the evidence was held. With Gerald hot on his heels, they went to where they would still have the clothes as they looked for trace. Ignoring his questions for the time being, Arnold went into the room asking to see the uniform of the latest Jane Doe was wearing at the time of her discovery.

"Arnold, will you ever answer me?" Whispered Gerald as he watched the older woman come in placing the uniform down in front of them.

Looking at the front of it, Arnold didn't believe in this coincidence. "You remember Scheck's office don't you? His secret room with all the lock boxes." Points to the front emblem of the uniform.

Examining the emblem closely, Gerald straightened up at the memory of that day went through his mind. "It can't be."

"He took Helga to torture us."

"Mostly you since he really hated you." Gerald reminded him.

"And Mr Green said that the girl in his store looked like her. Sounded like her too." Arnold pressed. "We have to go to this club. Perhaps she is there."

Gerald pursed his lips as he looked between his friend and the uniform next to them. "This is a calling card. We can't just go in like cops. We have to go undercover. Pretend we are there wanting a good time."

"I agree with that." Thanking the lady for her help, Arnold and him began to walk out of the room.

Gerald smirked. "I say that we are there because my friend is hard up for a good time."

"Gerald." Arnold held a warning tone to his voice.

"What?! Trust me that if there is a lady there willing to flirt with you they will be putty in your hands. I'd do it, but I won't hurt Phoebe that way." A smile formed on his head as he continued to think of lies to get his friend out of his own constant dark thoughts.

Groaning, Arnold agreed just to get him to shut up. Tonight they head to that club.

* * *

From the outside the club didn't look like much, but on the inside, as they were being escorted to their booth, they noticed how old fashioned it appeared. Sitting down in a half circular booth, they also spotted the girls waitress uniforms. Their uniforms really weren't old fashioned. They appeared to be more come hither with half their cleavage spilling out, and showing an ample amount of leg.

"Greetings gentlemen. My name is Amber. Are you here for business or pleasure?"

Both examining their waitress, the girl was in her mid-twenties with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, 5' 6", large chest with a very smooth husky voice. "Hello sweet thing." Gerald greeted. "I'm here to relax and to see that my single friend here has a really good time if you know what I mean?"

Arnold would of face palmed himself hearing the way Gerald was speaking. He almost sounded like he was still in the fourth grade with how he greeted her back. Amber winked at him in particular as Arnold ordered a drink.

Taking Gerald's order too, Amber kept her eyes primarily on Arnold. "You're single? You are much too handsome to be single, Honey. Perhaps I can change your luck for the better tonight." Winking at him again she sashayed off to fill their orders.

Sighing, Arnold continued to look around casually while Gerald started to hum. "What?" He grated out as he kept his eyes focused to the piano ahead of him on the stage.

"If nothing comes up smelling like roses here I bet you can take that honey out for a spin." Gerald suggested only to get kicked. "Hey!"

"You know how I feel, but you keep pushing this. Could you please respect my feelings." Rubbing his hand against his temple, Arnold needed to remain focused tonight.

Seeing Amber approach, Gerald whispered back to him hoping nothing was bugged here. "I do, but I can't stand to see you suffer. Even I miss that girl. We know Phoebe misses her."

Wishing to say something back, Amber reached their table. First she placed Gerald's drink in front of him before giving Arnold his drink. Arnold guessed this was a drink and a show with how she made sure to bend more fully over so he can see down her top. He hated desperation on anyone. Well he thought it was cute when Helga ended up doing that. "May I ask you what type of entertainment you have here?"

Smiling, Amber took this as her opportunity to get closer to him by sliding herself down near him. "Well handsome, we have a live singer. In the short time we have been in operation she has become popular with the crowd. She can sing torch songs, jazz, rockabilly, and even country if need be." Leaning more against him, Amber whispered in his ear. "You should get a load of my pipes after I get off tonight."

Playing the part of a bachelor on the prowl, Arnold whispered back in her ear, "Just tell me what time and you can have me." Feeling a quick lick to his earlobe, it took everything in his power not to squirm.

"Midnight. I can't wait to have my way with you." One final wink and Amber was off to attend to her tables.

Releasing a puff of air, Arnold wiped his ear. "Shut up."

Hiding his mouth behind his hand, Gerald tried to stifle his laughter. "What? I think you need to double ply yourself with her."

Seeing the lights dimming on stage, Arnold spotted faint figures coming on to position themselves next to their instruments. No announcement on what was happening, there was just a light eery, almost seductive sound to the music as it begun. Looking at an obvious female figure stepping behind the mic, Gerald and Arnold waited to see what they will sing.

When the day gets dark

Over a thousand streets

And you feel your heart

Is a living beat

He was hypnotized by the quality of her voice already. It held such a haunting quality. A familiar one. Only one that he knew that made him feel this way when she spoke in her wistful way.

When you're all alone

And you close your eyes

Naked to the bone

The dream comes alive

The lights slowly went up to reveal the sleek red dress the singer was wearing. Watched how her hand slowly moved down just drawing you close to her even more. The lights went up more to reveal her face now. Arnold fought for control now. He couldn't reveal why they were truly there, but he was close to it.

Do you get excited

When I touch you in the night?

My oh my...

Do you get excited

When I meet you every night?

You won't let the night pass you by

The crescendo went up and every male in the room went alive at the beautiful blonde on stage. Arnold wanted to protect her. Wanted her out of there.

When your body's hot

The window's open wide

This moment's all you got

In this race of life

When you feel the fire

Is getting close to you

Hey baby, you know

I'm lonely too

His eyes remained focused on her even if he strayed to watch how those hands would touch her sides. Roam across that flat stomach. His throat went dry. She always held such power over him.

Do you get excited

When I touch you in the night?

My oh my...

Do you get excited

When I meet you every night?

You won't let the night pass you by

Arnold noticed that she didn't pay anyone any mind. Anytime someone approach her during her number, she looked like she was just there. It worried him.

Do you get excited

When I touch you in the night?

My oh my...

Do you get excited

When I meet you every night?

You won't let the night pass you by

She held that last note in while bringing her hand up. He looked how dangerously close that it appeared that she would feel herself up, but didn't.

I wanna know

I gotta know

With that last line, she turned her back to the audience as the other band members conversed. Glancing to Gerald he saw a stunned look in his eyes. Leaning closer, Arnold told him what he thought. "Helga."

Gerald slowly shook his head a bit still in his stunned observation of that performance. "Can't be. If that is her then why hasn't she contacted you or Phoebe?"

He couldn't give an answer to that question. While he had an inkling why, he still won't know how. Watching Amber pass he signaled for her to come over. "Amber, darling." He hates himself right now. "Is there a way we can compliment the singer in person? She's amazing."

"She isn't allowed to speak anyone. I can give her a written message." She suggested.

Smiling at her, Arnold reached out to take her hand so he can kiss it. "I'll think about it."

Hearing music going again, Arnold watched Helga sing again. As the song progressed she left the stage to sing to the audience members. His attention was solely on her movements. He loved how she avoided a males touch. When she reached their table, she sang, but tripped landing in his lap. "You alright?" He whispered.

Nodding her head, Helga continued to be a professional as she sang right there on his lap. With a cute tap on his nose, Helga slid gracefully away from him as if it didn't happen. As if he didn't exist. He smelled vanilla. Helga loved that scent. That was his Helga.

His forehead wrinkled in his own confusion. "She isn't fully here, Arnold. She acts more like a ghost." Gerald really couldn't say anything to Phoebe. She might have a melt down. She might come here to confront her herself.

 _"It happens when things get wiped clean."_

Arnold saw his figment speaking to him. Now she was wearing the same type of dress as her eyes focused to the stage. _"As in brainwashed?"_

 _"Exactly."_ Looks to their passing waitress, Helga scowled. _"You better think of something or else you'll be going home with STD capital there."_

Seeing that the song ended, Helga had her body half way turned to the pianist with her gaze on nothing in particular. It worried him that if she is brainwashed, Arnold would be surprised seeing how strong minded she always was. As he focused on her and his thoughts he noticed how her eyes changed. They appeared alarmed. It was her classic look of alarm.

"GUNS!" Helga's voice rang out as sounds of gasping and screams were heard.

"Now, now. We all panic and I'll shoot you all dead on the spot." A male voice warned.

Gerald was texting the department. Arnold saw a red dot aimed solely on Helga's heart. Fear laced him as he readied his own gun. Helga was more tense as if preparing herself while Gerald was preparing to fire his own gun. Gerald signaled that backup will be arriving.

"We want the boss guy's gal here." The male voice announced as he started to get nearer. "We were told to bring you in dead or alive. I prefer a little pain to you sweet thing."

Arnold heard him clicking his gun. Saw how he raised his arm up to squeeze off a shot. Helga was still very frozen to the spot till another patron decided to try to tackle the male. It was a mistake because the gun went off hitting her in the shoulder. Seeing her grab her shoulder, Helga ran out off the stage with the male in pursuit.

Raising both their glocks up, both Arnold and Gerald were lucky enough that most other patrons were laying on the ground as they squeezed off a few shots of their own at the bad guys. Gerald kicked at one as he turned his head to Arnold sharply.

"Go after her!"

There was still no backup. There were two against ten that they could see. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. She isn't since that ugly went after her. Go!" Gerald yelled out.

Growling, Arnold ran to the back where she went. Ahead he heard a yelp prompting him to slow down his approach when he heard their voices. Cautious, he paused at the bend when he heard a struggle. Arnold looked around the corner to find her at least hitting him. Helga had certain moves she always did whenever she felt the need to defend herself, and she was doing them right now. Watching the male slam her against the wall, Helga blinked a few times. Arnold had to do it.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

"I'm not allowed to speak it." She answered back.

He chuckled softly. "So subservient. I heard that about you."

Arnold softly approached bringing his gun up to knock him quickly out with the handle. Watching him crumple down, Helga's eyes were wide. "Helga?"

Her eyes appeared so weak. So sleepy as she considered what he said. "Who's Helga?" With that, she passed out.

Reaching her, Arnold held her to prevent further injury as he laid her gently out on the floor. Looking at the male he reached for his concealed handcuffs to place on him. Hearing his phone go off, Arnold answered it. "Gerald, you okay?"

"Yeah. Did you reach her?"

Studying her passed out form, Arnold sighed. "Yes. She's passed out. Is backup here?" Hearing an affirmative to that question, he added, "I need an ambulance for her. We need immediate blood tests done too to check her DNA." What did they do to her? Arnold went over to her to check her pulse. Examining her right ear lobe he spotted her familiar tiny mole near her piercing. He knows it is truly her. "What did Scheck do to you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Do you get excited by Roxette. Thought it would be fitting for a club scene and to get Arnold's juices running. I imagine he looks mighty cute that way. ;)**

 **Tentation is French for Temptation. Nothing original in my opinion. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Has she been brainwashed, given a drug, or has amnesia? I'm unable to do a spoiler right now. Call me evil if you must. :)**

* * *

Waiting for rushed DNA. Waiting on her prognosis. The doctors said she was lucky she moved since it would of been far worse if it did hit her heart. When she was moved into a room an officer was stationed outside the door to prevent any other attempts to her life. Arnold was becoming impatient even as Gerald tried to calm him down. Seeing one of their own lab techs calling him up, Arnold answered it to listen to the results. Hanging up, Arnold smiled.

"It's confirmed." Looks directly at his friends face. "It's Helga."

Standing up, Gerald almost smiled. "She doesn't remember you. How could she not recognize you? You have the most identified face around."

Hence why he hardly did any undercover work. "I believe he must of brainwashed her."

"Brainwash? This is Helga G. Pataki. That girl is one of the most stubborn girls around. If that was the case then how did they manage it?"

Hearing the doctor give the all clear, Arnold nodded in his direction. "There are ways. We learned this remember?" Coming forward he asked the doctor a few questions about her health.

"She is a healthy individual. She appears strong in spite of what happened. She'll be fine, but right now try not to stress her too much, and she'll be wearing a sling to ease the strain of her shoulder." The doctor informed them.

Nodding his head listening to him go into further detail, Arnold needed to ask. "Does she have amnesia? Her name is Helga Pataki. She was kidnapped by Alphonse Perrier Du Von Scheck when she was fifteen."

"It might be possible that she was brainwashed since she didn't recognize my man here." Gerald interjected.

His eyes flitted to the side as he went into deep thought. "It is possible, but we won't know for certain till we speak to her further. You could expose her to things to her past, but you must be careful not to stress her or it will have adverse affects."

"We won't, Dr. Beckwith." Arnold told him. "We would like to see her if we may."

"You may, but please don't stress her out." He reminded him again.

Nodding his head, Arnold went to the door taking a few deep breaths in and out. His heart pumped as he stepped into the room to find her looking out the window. "Hello, do you remember us?"

Helga's eyes went to him as she examined both their faces before she responded. "You saved me. Him? Not really."

"Helga, I would like to ask you a few questions." Arnold announced as he stopped at the side of her bed.

Her face was confused. "Helga? That is the second time you said that name. My name isn't Helga, my name is Anna Pendragon. Why do you keep calling me that?"

Gerald noted the hurt look in his eyes. "Because that is your true name. Your DNA matches that of your family. You are related to Robert Pataki, Miriam Pataki, and Olga Pataki. You were kidnapped by Alphonse Perrier Du Von Scheck when you were fifteen. You sacrificed yourself to make sure both Arnold and I would be safe."

Helga made a slight face as she considered his words. "Alphonse Perrier Du Von Scheck? What kind of name is that? Sounds like a villain from a comic book. No way that is a real name." She scoffed openly at him. "I have no idea who those people are when my own father has been killed. I have been raised by my father's friend, Nicholas Bailey. Also my name is not Helga, my name is Anna Pendragon."

Reaching into his file folder, Arnold produced an image of Scheck for her inspection. "Is this the man who has been raising you?"

Helga studied the image for a good length of time. "It does, but he is far more in shape than this character." Handing it back to him, her eyes remained on him. "I'm truly sorry, but I have no clue what more to say to convince you that I'm not that person you keep referring to."

Gerald watched at how his friend was crumbling at her denial. "You've been in love with my friend here since you were three." He didn't want to let it out, but he needed her to begin remembering.

Helga focused on Arnold at least considering even more. "He has an odd shaped head. I don't find a thing wrong with it, and yes he is handsome, but I'm sorry that I don't recognize him." She said that mostly to Gerald, but to Arnold she asked, "What about you?"

"I've been in love with her all this time. I wanted to profess my feelings to her, but she was taken away before I could." Bowing his head down, Arnold fought to stop from tearing up. "She is the only one I've wanted. The only one I looked for."

Her mouth opened up more at feeling his pain. "What is your name?"

He loved that soft tone to her voice. Loved those eyes as they fixed only on him. "Arnold Shortman. I'm a Detective. This is Detective Gerald Johansen. You've known him too since you were three. He is married to your best friend Phoebe Heyerdahl."

Looks over to Gerald. "Congratulations. I don't have any friends so I have no clue who that person is either."

Gerald pulled out his notepad. "After you perform, what do you do on your off time?"

"I read mostly. I'm not allowed to be on the computer or phone. I'm not allowed to go out." Smiles happily. "Yesterday was my first day I was allowed to go out. I was only allowed to get meat at a local butcher. He was funny and kind to me. I was hoping for many more outings in the future."

"So you aren't seeing anyone, correct?" Gerald hated doing this to his friend, but it was needed.

Helga blushed a little. "No, but I know Nicholas expressed interest." Arnold blanched at those words, but she paid him no mind. "It isn't like that with him when I view him more like a father figure."

"What does your father do for a living?" Arnold inquired after snapping out of his own thoughts.

"He runs night clubs. He is out of town for the moment." Helga became disturbed. "It isn't the first time a club has been overrun by hooligans. It isn't the first time they tried to target me to get to him."

Arnold flashed a look at Gerald as they did a silent communication. "Miss, uh." He really didn't wish to say her fake name. "Miss Pendragon, we will let you rest for now. Tomorrow we'll come by to ask you more questions since you had a stressful night."

Nodding her head, Helga looked out the window again while Arnold paused to take her in again. It was painful to see her like this. Painful for her not to remember. Stepping away, Arnold heard her call his name. "Yes?"

"I don't know the full scope of what is happening, but I would like to help you as best as I could." Helga informed him in a understanding tone.

"We would greatly appreciate it. Have a good night." Arnold watched as she settled back down more fully. It had him seeing a nine year old version of her after he beaned her on the head. She looked so sweet and cute that day when he settled her in her bed. Slowly he turned away to leave her room almost collapsing after he left. "How would you feel if Phoebe didn't recognize you?"

"Devastated." Gerald answered wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder. "The Captain might take us off the case if he finds out how truly personal this is."

"If he does I will find every way possible to keep her safe. I will get Scheck no matter what." Arnold vowed.

* * *

Examining his well manicured fingernails, Scheck leaned back in his chair calmly listening to the news. They have her now. A smile formed on his face as he heard his right hand man speak in detail of what happened.

"What would you like to do now?" He wondered as he glanced down at his gun thinking about cleaning it.

"It was my plan to come back to Hillwood. Oh I knew he was suffering still after I took her. I loved to have seen his face when he ran after her after she picked up that meat for us." Lacing his fingers together, Scheck rested it on his now fit stomach. "I enjoyed that look in his face when he listened to her sing." He always had cameras situated in every place he had.

"She is a beautiful singer."

"She is a beautiful woman." Looks at his most trusted man. "We did an excellent job in wiping her memories away. You will get your payment one day, Bruce."

A knowing look appeared on his face at tantalizing thoughts entering in his head. "I appreciate it. She will make an excellent wife one day."

"She will indeed. First we will need to insure things. We'll get her back. She is such a wonderfully willing songbird. I had no idea of her talents till her past was wiped clean." Looking down at a picture of Helga, Scheck began to laugh. That weird headed man will feel another stab soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Arnold was nervous doing this to her. Taking a cleansing breath, he stepped into her room greeting her. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine in spite of the horrible eggs they serve. Yourself?" Helga still had a bit of her sarcasm there. "What do you wish to show me today?" She asked indicting the box he had in his hand.

Smiling at her, Arnold walked over to the nearby chair to sit down. "I came here to show you some things." Placing the box next to her, he had to keep this up. It may of been since yesterday since he saw her, but his determination to have her back to normal was at a all time high. "You can look inside once you are ready."

Lifting the box up to her lap, Helga removed the lid to see the first thing in front of her. Arnold organized it in a way to show her pictures of her growing up only ending at age fifteen. Looking at the first image, Helga made a face. "This can't possibly be me." Shows an image of her at age three looking half way miserable.

"It is. This was taken when you were three at Urban Tots. You were the first person I met. You walked to school alone. You were wet and miserable. I used my umbrella to shield you from the rain." He explained in a hopeful tone.

Looking at it a bit more, Helga placed it aside to pull up another before showing it to him. "And this?"

Smiling at that one, Arnold remembered that one all too well. "We were nine. It was our fourth grade play of Romeo and Juliet. You played Juliet and I played Romeo. You laid the longest kiss on me. It was my first kiss." He saw a blush form on her face making him hope for something more behind it.

Looking at it once more, Helga smirked. "That's actually sweet to hear. Did you like it?"

"I was surprised by it. I got most of my kisses from Helga." It felt strange to refer to her name like that when she was right there.

Placing that aside, Helga picked up another which was an image of the neighborhood after they saved it. She placed it closer to her. "Was there some sort of apolocylpse that happened?"

"No. FTi was going to knock down our neighborhood. First Gerald and I were running around trying to stop it. It helped that we had her tell us what to do. Of course she disguised herself as a character called Deep Voice. As it was all happening I confronted Deep Voice only to find out it was Helga." He paused as that night flooded through him. "She confessed how she felt for me."

 ***Flashback 1***

 _"That's right, hairboy. I mean, criminy, what else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?" Came Helga's voice._

 _Arnold was stunned. Confused. "Love?"_

 _Helga was no longer angry, she sounded desperate._ _ **"**_ _You heard me, pal. I love you, LOVE YOU. Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines of you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you Arnold! I've always loved you ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head! From that moment and every moment since, I've lived and breathed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings and could grab you and kiss you and—! Oh, come here, you big lug!"_

 _"I'm confused. Did you just say you love me?"_

 _ **"**_ _What, are you deaf?" Helga cried out angrily._

 ***End Flashback 1***

Arnold examined her face with concern. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Shaking her head of her thoughts, Helga looked up to his eyes. "I don't know. It was just, something. I have no idea. I'm sorry." What was that about? Figuring it was best to move on she continued looking through the photo's till she spotted one of the girl and him together. They were obviously happy with their faces frozen in permanent laughter with him crushing her back against him while his arms were around her waist.

 ***Flashback 2***

 _"You can't catch me, Arnold!" She was laughing almost wildly as she ran off waving a little blue cap above her head._

 _"Helga give me my cap." Arnold cried out chasing her._

 _"You have to catch me before I can." She taunted as fresh peels of laughter shot off. Finding her foot catching she yelped as she began to fall forward. She never hit the ground she felt hands wrap around her middle to bring her up against a hard chest._

 _Laughing against her, Arnold smiled at her placing his cap back on his head a bit backwards. "You are a little devil, Ms Pataki."_

 _"And you are much too serious at times, Arnoldo." She teased. Hearing someone click a camera they found a petite asian standing there smiling away. "OH no! We have been caught."_

 _He nuzzled himself against her neck. "Best way of being caught."_

 ***End Flashback 2***

Helga blinked at that. "How old were you here?"

"We were fourteen at the time." Came his almost quiet reply. Arnold felt she was having flashbacks now.

Examining the picture for a little while longer, she placed it aside. "You both looked so in love." She stated a bit absentmindely. Seeing another picture of them both she quickly placed that aside to focus on a pink journal. "This?"

"Poetry. There are plenty more journals of it. All dedicated to me." Arnold informed her.

Lifting the pink book up, Helga read a few of them. "She was very much in love with you."

"Yes she is." Arnold prayed that she remember very soon because this was getting to be torture all over again. "It made her even more beautiful then she already was."

Helga smiled at that. "True beauty is what others can't see. It means you have a gift. It means you have a heart."

Arnold smiled at that. "She always liked to say that to me. Always."

"Oh." Quiet, she continued to read even as he received a call.

"Yes, Gerald?" Looks mostly to her. "Another one? A message on this one." Sighs he stands up not wanting to leave her side. "Yeah I'll be there. See you in a bit."

"Leaving me?"

Arnold never knew how she managed to remain so cute the majority of the time, but she did manage. "Unfortunately I have to. Please look through all of that."

Helga looked between the box and him. "I'm really not her." She plainly said hoping he will understand soon.

"Your DNA matches. There is no question about it." Seeing her open her mouth to argue her own point, Arnold continued on without losing his temper. This wasn't her fault. "We can discuss this further when I get back, but for now I need to attend to this matter right away."

Nodding her head, Helga watched him walk away. "Please be careful."

"I will. I'll be back." He assured her before walking out the door.

* * *

Going to the dump site, Arnold left his vehicle to head to the scene. Going past the caution tape, Arnold approached Gerald as he stood over a dead woman wearing a red dress similar to the one Helga was wearing that night at the club. What seemed to feel like a kicker was her having almost identical features to Helga, but not quite. Even Gerald and himself could plainly see she was a bit shorter, and had a bit more chest to her.

Arnold looked the girl over finding something very familiar. Crouching down, he examined her closely seeing freckles dotting along her cleavage. A flashback was going through his head. "This is that waitress Amber from the club. I unfortunately remember the freckle pattern."

"She's not a blonde. She was a burnette." Gerald pointed out.

"I bet you that is hair dye. Fresh too." Looks up to the CSI tech. "I want you to also check that out for me too."

"You got it sir." The tech acknowledge as he continued to lift much needed possible evidence.

Gerald handed him a bag with a note inside of it. "This was found on her. It is addressed to you."

Taking the bag, Arnold poured through the words. "Scheck. He did this on purpose to taunt us."

"Well yeah because he's a you-know-what. We have to go in and apprehend him." Gerald told him as they both turned away from the scene to walk to their respective vehicles.

"You know that he pre-planned this. He keeps Helga all this time, and finally comes back to rub her in our noses. He has a end game." Glances to the note again.

"Yeah and that plan is in killing us. Hell he might be planning on taking Helga away again. He really didn't like you both." Gerald leaned against his car door as more ideas came to surface. "It looks like we might be placing her in a safe house."

"I'm going with her then. I will not be comfortable with her out of my sight. As it is I feel I'm going crazy being this far from her."

"Meaning your head is only with her. We need to work on getting Scheck. He is a fugitive. He is responsible for these girls deaths. All of them have been killed the same way. This time he placed an invitation, if you will, on that girl." Gerald wished he could go home right now to kiss Phoebe on the lips.

Glancing back to Amber's body, Arnold held a deep frown to his face as he considered too much. "Helga was a fighter. We need that fighting personality back in the ring. I feel with this part of her that they brought out bred more of a coward. I left her that box to look over. I might need a family member or Phoebe in there to speak to her."

"A family member?" Gerald grunted feeling this to be bad. "We have Bob that loves to yell. We have Miriam that may crumble apart if she sees that her daughter doesn't recognize her, and Olga will just keep crying. That doesn't seem healthy right now. It will stress the poor girl out."

Thinking about that, Arnold had an idea what Bob will say to her. He never was mister ball of sensitivity. Miriam went through AA sometime after her daughter went missing. She wanted to give Helga a nice present when she was found again. To his knowledge, she was keeping up with the program. Olga did love to cry too much about everything.

"See if Phoebe would like to see her tomorrow. Phoebe will not be pushy and she might be healthy for, Helga." Arnold told him. Plus it might trigger another flashback since he could tell she was having them when he was there today.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The flashback here isn't what Helga is remembering, it is just a tidbit for reader. ;)**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I don't know when I will be giving Helga her memory back.**

* * *

 ***Flashback - Fifteen years old.***

 _She kicked at his henchmen. Head butted them. Defiance laced through her as she continued to struggle. Receiving a slap across her face at her uncooperative attitude, she continued to laugh. They held guns and she still chanced in doing this._

 _"I hope when they find you that they'll lock you up and put aways the key. Better yet, kill you!" Feeling another slap across the face she was knocked out again._

* **End Flashback***

Opening her eyes up slowly, Helga focused on a smallish asian to her side. She had beautiful raven colored hair that went to her shoulders and wore glasses. "Who are you?" She groggily asked getting the saddened expression to her face. "I guess I'm supposed to know you, huh?"

The girl nodded her head sadly. Mock trials would often get pretty dirty handed or mean. She handled those much better now. This was different. This was incredibly real. "Yes." She began as her throat became instantly dry. "My name is Phoebe Heyerdahl. Well my last name changed to Johannsen after marrying Gerald."

That clicked, but only in the association. "You are married to the other detective. I was told you were this Helga's best friend. Why are you here exactly? Are you a shrink?"

Phoebe tried not to act like she was slapped right now. "No I'm not. I'm becoming a lawyer. I'm here, Helga, to help you remember, Helga."

Raising her eyebrow up, Helga smiled just a bit in a casual knowing way. "You will keep using my name hoping it will click into my head. Am I right, Phoebe? I am, Phoebe."

That smart alec attitude was still there. "Yes." She felt a slight defeat, but wouldn't back down. "Your DNA matches to that of your own family. Everything matches. Tell me if I'm truly wrong then what is your earliest memory."

She smiled at Phoebe not thinking she was really pushy in how she approached her. She was desperate. "I remember Nicholas coming up to me to tell me about my parents. Told me about their death."

"How old were you when you remembered that?"

"Seventeen."

Phoebe examined Helga's face. She saw something in it. "Nothing before hand?"

She felt a pain in her head as a flash occurred. She tried to remain neutral. "No. I obviously blocked it."

Phoebe saw it again. "Tell me more about Nicholas, Helga."

"It's Anna." Helga corrected politely. "He is an intelligent man. He protects me. I'm not allowed to do anything outside my home unless he authorizes it."

"So you haven't gone to school?"

"I was already graduated from high school, so yes."

"Do you remember which high school?" Phoebe saw the flash again in her eyes. She won't rush it with Helga, but she looked up things when it comes to amnesia and brainwashing.

She couldn't. "I'm sorry, but I don't. I guess I blocked that too."

"How do you feel about your caregiver?"

"I look upon him like an Uncle. He's an intelligent man. He protects me." She repeated herself on the last part.

Phoebe had her answer there, but she still needed to be sure. "Anything more?"

"He's interested in me."

Phoebe was glad Arnold wasn't in here right now knowing how he felt for Helga. "How is he interested in you?"

"I'm promised to someone. He'll protect me. Love me. I'll be his housewife."

The Helga, Phoebe knew would never be just a housewife unless she was doing something more on the side. "What is his name, Helga? He sounds interesting so far."

"The name is Anna. His name is Bruce. He is his most trusted worker." A flash of Bruce touching her face showed and then another flash of Arnold's face looking upon her with care. She found herself not cringing with Arnold. "He loves me."

"So refresh my memory of, Nicholas, please."

"He is an intelligent man. He protects me."

Phoebe smiled at her. "Who is your ideal person that you wish to be with for the rest of your life?"

Helga wanted to say Bruce, felt ordered to say it. "A man with a kind face, beautiful heart, beautiful soul. Someone who can set me on fire, but also quench it. He supports me, loves me, and loves ice cream as much as me. He'll have a laugh that will make me beg for more."

Phoebe felt encouraged. "What are your favorite color eyes if you can chose it? I'm partial to brown because of my husband. What about you?"

"Green. I don't care if he has unruly hair, just as long as it looks good on him."

Phoebe saw how her face looked like she was about to compose a sonnet. There was no emotions when it came to her so-called caregiver and her so-called fiance. "That sounds great actually. Does Bruce have these qualities?"

Helga's face changed into something of confusion and hurt. "No." The answer was so final.

"Do you love him? I know I'm in love with Gerald. We are waiting to have a child after I become a lawyer."

Pouting, Helga focused on her hand on her lap. "No." The answer was so soft. So unmistakable.

"Do you think that, Detective Shortman is handsome?"

"Yes." That answer was very quick with a very different emotion.

Phoebe won't press her for more, she knew what this was.

* * *

Picking up the phone, Arnold gave off his customary greeting. "Detective Shortman speaking."

"Greetings, Arnold. It's Phoebe." Came her sweet tinkling tone.

Arnold wondered how much that voice will change now after she goes to court. "Hi, Phoebe. How did it go?"

"She's brainwashed. This isn't amnesia. I told the doctor what occurred in the room and even he had to concur with the diagnosis after he went in to speak to her. She gives the same answer each time when she speaks about, Nicholas, or Bruce." Phoebe explained almost too quickly.

The second name hit him hard. "Bruce? Who the heck is Bruce?" Across from the other desk, Gerald perked up even more.

Phoebe's quiet tone showed that she hated how he shouted that name. "He has been promised to her by Nicholas."

"What?! She's engaged?" Seeing Gerald get up to try to snag the phone away from him, Arnold gave him a warning glare.

"Arnold, please calm yourself. She's being made to do it even if she doesn't know she is. I asked her about her ideal man and she described you. She didn't say your name exactly, but she once described it before to me two years before she was taken. Arnold, she is still in love with you even if she doesn't know it right now. I believe there is a chance."

Arnold could tell she went from serious to happy at that thought. "What does the doctor suggest to do now?"

"Continue speaking to her. I may suggest introducing her parents, but it may backfire in so many ways. It might make them fall into a deeper depression again once she doesn't remember them. Also Bob may threaten her to remember, and we know that will backfire on us. We should wait till she regains her memory so she could be reunited." Phoebe suggested. "We have to get her back. She is still in there. She came out more and more after I spoke to her more. She doesn't remember herself right now, but she is remembering her old ticks."

Calming himself, Arnold grinned at the thought of her acting a little bit feisty. "I will keep doing that."

"Have Gerald try too. Most of all you. She has been always more connected to you then any of us. This does include me."

Seeing an enveloped being placed on his desk, Arnold glanced at the plain handwriting on the white sleeve. Showing Gerald it, he went after the guy who delivered it. "Phoebe thanks so much for this. I can speak to witnesses and victims with no problem, but this is an area I'm unable to think straight. I almost demanded that she remembered me. Us."

"Arnold I understand. I faced this dilemma myself when I was talking to her. Even I want her back." Phoebe had to agree as she paused long enough so she wouldn't get in her car. "We will get her back."

Seeing the mail delivery person, Arnold had to cut off the conversation. "Phoebe thanks again, I need to go something came up." Saying their good byes, Arnold hung up to produce the envelope. "I need to ask who gave this to you to be delivered to me?"

Confusion marked his face even as he looked at it. "I don't know. It was given to us by Officer Bryant from the front desk."

Nodding his head they both dismissed him before opening the envelope carefully. He had to make sure not to put his own fingerprints on the paper. "Gerald."

 **Property will be returned. Need I say more?**

"We have to see if we can lift fingerprints off it. Also question Bryant and look at the camera feed." Gerald suggested as he placed it carefully back in the envelope.

"Alright, you do that, and I'll question Bryant."

X

"Why did you take the envelope from a man that you never looked at? This isn't like you. What happened?" Arnold tried to remain calm.

His face tried to turn to stone in the face of the young Detective. Tried. "My wife. Found out she has been cheating on me this morning. My mind isn't in the game right now."

This was an excuse in, Arnold's book. It also was a lie in how he shifted before answering. "I looked at the tape. You looked directly at him. What is really going on?"

Gerald continued looking at the tape over and over again. He mostly did it to see sweat now beading down his face. The man was stressing. "Who is this?"

Bryant hesitated. Fidgeted. Arnold was more firm with his voice this time. "We have a witness. A kidnap victim under our protection. You will tell us, and we may be lenient. Do not withhold from us."

Shifting again, Bryant was clearly becoming afraid. "This isn't a new gang on the streets here. This is in the terms of old time mobsters. The ones that dress like dapper gentlemen. My wife worked for this new club for one night. She didn't feel comfortable at all. The victim was there and she acted like a doll as this Nicholas spoke to her. She said it was strange. Said it looked like they were putting thoughts into her head because he kept repeating the same thing over and over. When my wife was seen she was threatened."

"Threatened how?" Arnold pressed noticing more of the truth now.

Bryant choked back a sob. "I was called down there for a private meeting. They had a gun to her head. She told them I was a cop. They blackmailed me. If I cooperate they won't kill her. If I leave town or tell anyone, they will kill her. I may be a cop, but I can't do that to her. I love my wife. My child."

Arnold looked at Gerald as he got up to use the phone in the room to call the Captain. "I believe you. We have to protect our own." Helga was his own too. "What is this guys name right here?"

Bryant thought about his family as fear laced through him. "Bruce Agate. He may look like nothing, but I hear that he is dangerous."

"The Captain is coming in to talk. We agree that we need to protect his family. Need to protect Helga." Gerald informed him. This is becoming more deeper by the second.

* * *

He had to see Helga after the long day. The Captain wanted to send their case to the FBI or the Marshals. While Arnold agreed she needed to be protected she was still fragile. He was still fragile. No way he will be separated from her again. He will go with her if need be.

Walking into her room quietly , it was late at night with her already asleep. He remembered the last time he saw her asleep was on his bed. It was a long study session for a test, and when he finally looked up to her, Arnold saw she released her hair from her ponytail. He remembered taking in a shuddering breath thinking she looked like a princess. Beautiful. Peaceful. Her hair was flowing every wheres on his pillow. It was the same way now even with the hospital equipment attached to her. Arnold didn't want to disturb her, he just wanted to look upon her face for a few moments longer before departing unhappily.

"Detective?"

His breath caught at the gentleness of her voice. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I was about to leave."

"Something is troubling you." She stated easily as she looked at him. She wondered how his face hasn't even hardened yet just being a cop. His eyes were still gentle in her opinion. "Did something happen?"

"It is nothing to worry about."

"You're lying. Please don't play good cop, bad cop."

Arnold smirked a bit. She could always tell when he lied before. "I always play good cop. My friend is better at playing that card. A better actor."

Her eyes were searching him. "When can I get out of here?"

Coming closer so she can see his face more clearly, Arnold was tempted in touching her face. "They are considering in placing you under the Marshals protection."

"As in witness protection?" Her chest rose up and down almost too rapidly. "No. I refuse it." She examined him again. "I don't want that."

"Why? Have you met any Marshals before?"

She nodded her head. "Not directly, but they were there meeting Bruce for some business."

Curiosity piqued, Arnold sat down. "What kind of business?"

Flashes occurred bringing on pain to her body. Her eyes flew open. "There are people who are corrupt there. So no. It was an Agent Tomas Willos and his partner. I didn't catch her name, but she is this red head with a pixie like hair cut."

"Are you alright, Helga?" He saw her looking stabbed. "Want me to call the nurse?"

Shaking her head, Helga's eyes flew up to him. "Pain sometimes when I remember something. It happened a lot with Phoebe here." Shakes her head again. "Please don't. I don't trust anyone else. I think I trust Nicholas, but not with what I see sometimes." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I trust you. I hardly know you, but I can see that you and your partner are good."

Arnold almost danced at the thought of her trusting him. His Helga trusts him. "I'll make sure to keep you under my protection then."

"Thank you, Detective."

"Arnold." He corrected kindly.

Smiling at him softly, she settled into her pillow. "Arnold." She whispered as if she was talking in her sleep. Arnold loved it.

They talked for a little bit till she started to fall asleep again. Leaving as quietly as possible, Arnold waved at the cop stationed at her door before he departed. It always filled him with a wave of guilt of leaving her there alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Nep2uune - She knows to some degree. Scheck/Nicholas are one in the same. I feel like laughing ghoulishly right now to that.**

 **Diamonddiva - Hmmmm perhaps my dear reviewer. Perhaps. :)**

* * *

In the morning they went into the club with a search warrant. Something that should of happened sooner rather than later, but the judge was being a pain. When they went in after finding the door to be unlocked, the club was already cleared out. Ordering them to lift anything of interest, Arnold and Gerald left to their secondary location.

FTi.

The building wasn't in use save for perhaps a few derelicts that now occupy it from time to time in between sweeps. Since it has been a month, they wondered if Scheck would truly be a creature of habit. They went through the building together with Arnold only stopping at the now infamous balcony. It felt like yesterday again with her confessing in the most passionate way. Him backing away from her before she planted a kiss on his lips. How he wished he never felt scared. How he wished now in returning that kiss. He guessed he got a pass since he was still so young.

Taking a deep breath they had to move to another location. Scheck was using Helga as a personal taunt. Why not go back to the scene of the kidnapping. They ended up in front of the much older, even more dilapidated building. Arnold and Gerald had to push back those memories to go forward.

Opening the door all they could hear is how rusty those hinges were now. It almost sounded like a haunted house on steroids right now. They both looked at the wall ahead of them as they focused on the words spray painted in front of them.

 **Better luck next time weird headed kid.**

It was another site that needed the team to look at.

* * *

It was midnight. Arnold sat on his couch in deep thought. He came home after visiting Helga in the hospital. What she said to him the night before disturbed him. He knew many undesirables who have the necessary means can corrupt anyone. He was glad that the Captain agreed to keep her under their protection for now. As the Captain explored other avenues, Gerald and himself, explored their own.

Hearing a sound that wasn't normal, Arnold went for his glock. Hearing another sound, he knew it wasn't the typical stubbing your toe sound. Soon a few more sounds were heard. Whooshing sounds along with Susie saying Oskar's name in a slight panic. Glancing up to his skylight, he thought to go up that way. He was sure they didn't know every way around in this boarding house.

"Why can't we just kill them?" Whispered one of the henchmen.

Rolling his eyes he almost shot his cohort from wanting to deviate from the plan. "You heard the boss. The only one of concern in this place is that Detective.

"Are we going to get the girl?"

"In time."

Another came into the room to give his report. "He's no wheres in the building. We searched every wheres. Maybe he's with a dame."

Shaking his head, Carl wanted to smack his partners right now. "You guys don't listen do you? He's a one woman man, and right now she belongs to the boss."

From his hidden location, Arnold listened in. He knew there were too many in there so he texted the station for backup at his home informing them of hostages. Hearing them speak again, he kept himself glued.

"Bruce is going to get her now." Carl mentioned. "That man can't give her space for one day."

Rising himself up, Arnold made sure to leave quietly. The lone member of their group, knocked down as soon as he landed. Dashing to his vehicle, which tonight was parked a few buildings down in a rare day of him not finding a parking spot. Also a rare day of not parking in the driveway. Guessed he had a feeling something was up.

Picking up his phone, he dialed the station. After giving his name and badge number, he informed them that he had to leave his residence when he picked up conversation that they will be going after the witness/victim, Helga G. Pataki. Hanging up, Arnold rushed to the hospital hoping to get there in time.

* * *

Helga heard her door open after a sound of loud crumpling was heard. Seeing someone tall come in dragging someone in their wake, she could see by the uniform that it was the cop currently stationed in front of her door. Watching the light being turned on by the dimmer her eyes focused on Bruce.

"You are taking quite a chance." She told him as he approached her to examine the I.V.

"Did you miss me, baby?" He appeared almost jovial as he went to the small closet area to grab some gauze. Coming back to her side, he began to remove her attachments.

She had to lie to him. "Very much so. Will you be bringing me back to, Nicholas?" Glad that he shut the machine off, Helga waited as he placed the gauze on her.

He kissed her cheek. "I am." Securing her gauze on, Bruce helped her out of bed. "I brought you a dress. One of your favorites."

Appreciating to get out of the gown, Helga slipped into the bathroom to place it on. She found herself not wishing to be alone with Bruce. She wished that the Detective was here. She was nervous right now while trying to button up the front. Glancing at her hair it looked like serious bed head. Seeing a rubber band, she picked it up to quickly tie her hair into a ponytail. Studying her image she felt another flash.

"Sweetheart, we need to get going." He chided happily. Too sweetly.

Knowing his temper, she left the bathroom. "Let's go."

Reaching the door, Bruce smiled at his promised beauty. "Stick by me."

She only nodded her head as she slipped into the bright hallway. The first thing she noticed was that there was no one else it seemed. She heard beeping as she passed each room, but couldn't see a nurse. She tried to calm her breathing, but it was hard. "Where is everyone?"

"No need to worry your pretty head, Sweets."

She always hated it when he talked to her in this way. When did she first realize this? It might be because of the Detective. She got to liking him in the short time she knew him. She could see the difference between him and Bruce. She trusted him more than Bruce.

"Hold it right there."

Helga and Bruce turned at the same time to face, Arnold with his weapon solely aimed at, Bruce. Her pulse raced on to what was happening.

* * *

Gerald was staring down the only one who was too slow to get away compared to the others. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place at the present time. Arnold wouldn't want him to abandon his family, but Gerald had a duty to his partner.

"Is backup already at the hospital?" Gerald inquired of one of the main duty officers in his presence.

"They are on route as we speak." He responded in a very curt precise manner.

Annoyed, Gerald stepped forward. "Why now instead of when Arnold requested it when he was on route?" Distrust was lacing his veins. He felt the tension creeping up his neck. The thing with mobs is that they always made sure to have inside connections.

He tried not to falter under Gerald's intense scrutiny. "Because we didn't think it was a credible threat until we couldn't reach Officer Collins."

Gerald never struck or threatened one of his own, but seeing his extended family in this house in harms way was too much as he grabbed at his uniform. "You have any idea what you could of done?! People's lives are at stake." Extends one hand out to point downstairs where every boarder was in the living room, Gerald continued. "That is not only a witness, she is a victim! A victim that was taken when she was only fifteen. She is of value to us and to them. Don't you understand?"

"Detective!" Another officer tried to break him away from the one he was throttling.

Releasing him harshly, Gerald continued his glare. "Trust me when I say that if you report me the Captain will be by our side on this matter."

He didn't care, he was spoiled in his eyes. A month old casserole that was forgotten in the fridge that needed to be thrown out. As harsh as that may be, Gerald exited the room to go downstairs to see about the others. He just prayed that Arnold got to Helga in time.

* * *

Helga watched the stand off between Bruce and the Detective. She knew before she would have to bend to their wills. Not too much since, Nicholas made sure that she would remain pure. Pure for Bruce. She was required to say yes to them and no to others. Wasn't allowed to speak to the ones not involved in the network. Network? It felt strange to finally begin to think for yourself. It didn't feel foreign. It felt oddly liberating. Hearing Bruce release his safety, she knew he was about to kill, Arnold.

"Release her. If you cooperate I swear that we will be lenient with you." Arnold promised as he kept his eyes solely on, Bruce.

Bruce was laughing his strange laugh each time something amused him. It was always a bit asthmatic. She hated hearing it. "All you cops are all the same. Giving out these promises that never are the truth. I'm sure you would give it to my gal over here, but not to me."

Try as she might, Helga almost panicked. The Detective was a good person making her do the one thing she hoped she would never regret: She elbowed him directly on the side of his head giving her the edge to run to the nearest exit she could find.

Arnold took the opportunity Helga had given him, and ran up to Bruce kicking his gun away. Checking his pulse, Arnold took his handcuffs out and cuffed him to the nearest stable item. Hearing Helga yelp, Arnold called up the station. "Detective Shortman. I'm currently in Hillwood Community Hospital. Perp knocked out and handcuffed on the second floor currently. I'm in pursuit of the witness." Hearing the familiar confirmation from the dispatcher, he continued after, Helga.

The reason why, Helga yelped was because she stumbled on one of the steps of the stairs. Hearing the door open and close above her she quickly started to run down.

"Helga."

Came a whispered voice above her making her pause to look up towards, Arnold. "You're alright."

Arnold saw the relief in her face as he got closer to her. "I heard you. Did you run into anyone?"

She looked around before responding to him with a quirk of her eyebrow. "Does it look like I'm around anymore baddies? I just stumbled on the step."

Smiling at her attitude, Arnold really must be the only person around to love that sarcastic attitude of hers. "We have to go. It looks like we are ditching Hillwood. Follow me."

Doing as he instructed, Helga fell in close behind him as she watched and listened to any other sound around before reaching their destination. She watched how he positioned himself even as he quietly instructed her to get close to the wall. As he opened up the door, he scanned his surroundings before taking her hand. It was a moment she'll reflect upon later since it felt like their hands really fit together. She remained quiet even as she spotted a familiar car.

"Benny. He's one of Nicholas's men." She whispered prompting his hand to rest on the top of her head to indicate for her to crouch a little.

Arnold wondered where the hell is backup. A thought occurred to him as he almost stood up tall like a Prairie dog. There are more inside men at the station. It sent a chill up his spine. Why do people pursue that life? It truly horrified him. Seeing his car he knew he'll have to ditch it once they were out of sight.

Opening up the drivers side telling her to slide herself into the passenger seat, Arnold climbed in himself. "Just tell me if you see any other familiar vehicles."

"Sure." Helga instinctually slid down in her seat without any instruction to do so. She didn't go too far down since she still needed to look around her.

Starting his car up, Arnold could only hope that no one saw them as he backed up to calmly drive away. It was time to head out of Hillwood, but he needed money first.


	8. Chapter 8

After getting off the phone with Gerald and informing him that he is heading out of town with Helga, Arnold pulled onto a driveway with a large gate blocking his way in. Helga looked ahead of her past the gate to gaze at the mansion wondering who lived here. As for Arnold he just press the call button, and without a word said the gate opened up.

"Who lives here?" Helga inquired as she continued to just stare.

"A friend. His name is Lorenzo. Gerald called on my behalf for his help. He's a really good guy." Arnold replied as he saw his butler outside approaching them. Rolling down his window, he greeted him. "Hi Stanley."

"Hello Arnold. You and your lady friend may go inside. I am to bring your car around the back." Stanley informed him as he opened up his door.

Getting out of the car, Arnold removed his car key and handed it to him. Going to the other side, Helga was already out. He felt a little disappointment ebb its way in due to the fact he wished to be a gentleman to her by opening the car door up for her. Smiling at her, Arnold led her up the steps as he heard his vehicle drive away. Opening up the door for her, she walked in looking around in awe.

"Arnold, my friend!" Lorenzo greeted happily as he quickly walked down the long staircase.

"Hey Lorenzo. Thanks for wanting to help out." Arnold told him after he stood in front of him.

Shaking his hand, Lorenzo kept the smile plastered on his face. "Oh no problem. After all these years I get to help you out for a change." Looking next to him, Lorenzo stepped back. "H-Helga? My god you are so pretty. I'm so happy to see you have been found."

All this time, Helga was taking in the handsome stranger with the friendly smile and graceful way he moved. When she heard the strange name again, she shook her head. "My name is Anna." She corrected.

Lorenzo blinked a few times when she said that name. Even he wasn't fooled. "My apologies, Anna."

"No worries." An odd blush reached her face at the way he was scrutinizing her. "Uh thank you for helping us out. I appreciate it greatly."

Lorenzo sensed there was something more going on here as he decided to escort them both to his office. "I have enough money here to tide you both over." Reaching onto his desk to grab an envelope he gave that to Arnold. Looking her over he wondered a few things before walking out of the office to guide him to the large garage. "I don't have to tell you about GPS."

"No or a burner phone." Arnold told him as they went into a large garage that housed plenty of cars.

Turning to face them after he reached an Acura, Lorenzo smiled. "I already took the GPS out of here. It is fueled up, and you'll find clothes in the trunk. I'm sure you both didn't have time to stop for your own belongings."

"Well seeing as my previous outfit was a hospital gown, no." Adjusting her sling on her shoulder she already couldn't take the weight of her arm resting in it. Seeing Lorenzo examining her again, she replied to his unspoken question. "Gunshot."

"I'm really sorry for that. I guess this is the reason why you both are out of here."

Arnold stepped forward to speak to him in a confidential way. "Yes and seeing that some in my station are corrupt, I thought it best to leave. Please don't tell anyone about Helga. Her parents don't know yet."

"So it is really her. You finally got her back." Seeing his saddened expression, Lorenzo hated talking like this in front of another when it does concern them. "She doesn't remember. Even I can see it. Maybe with you everyday, she will remember. Take heart in that."

"I hope so. I really do." Looking to Helga, he took the keys, and opened the door up for her. "Shall we?"

She smiled at his sweet gallantry as she step forward to the open door. "Thanks for your help."

"Anything for Arnold. Good luck to you both." He had a slight urge to kiss her hand, but left it be.

Closing the door, Arnold went up to him to give him a hug. "They are dangerous. Please be careful yourself."

"Don't worry about me. Even I deal with unscrupulous people in the industry. Be careful yourself." Lorenzo bided. "Good luck, my friend."

"Thank you." Walking over to the drivers side, Arnold got in, and started the car. Giving him a final wave he drove the car into the drive way.

* * *

After briefing their Captain about all that occurred, Gerald watched the many different unhappy looks that crossed his face. Even in his fifties, Captain Lance Henderson appeared far younger. He was a man who took care of himself. A man that Gerald and Arnold saw being one of those who didn't want to be behind a desk at all times. In his time of constantly being out there he put so many perps away landing him in the hot seat with many. He was such a constant target that he couldn't find it in his heart to marry. Never wanted to place harm on anyone innocent.

"You know after my conversation with the Marshals service I had a very hinkey feeling in the pit of my belly." Lance subconsciously touched his stomach at saying that. He always loved to use the word 'Hinky' to describe his own personal distress.

Gerald nodded his head at that. "Yeah, even Helga saying that led to our own distress. What about the FBI?"

He shook his head at that question. "No. I'm uncomfortable with that one too. The thing I hate about mobs is the fact that they insure a way of corrupting many. It is the best way to escape unnoticed. Think about it for a moment."

Gerald really didn't have to. "Meaning if he didn't pay anyone of them that Scheck could of been caught a long time ago."

"Exactly, Kid. The best thing for Shortman to do is to keep moving. Escape detection as best as possible. Since they went to the hospital to take her back while trying to provide a distraction at the boarding house, you know the best way of torturing him in particular is to keep taking her away."

Gerald held confidence in his man. "Arnold will do everything for her." Watching his boss form another look in his face, he questioned him. "Why didn't you take us off the case when you found out it was her?"

His eyes went to his, Lance took a deep breath in before releasing it. "Because she'll trust you both most of all. After you told me that she was brainwashed I knew what that detailed. I've dealt with those too in my career. Hell I had a sister that was brainwashed for a bit when she thought this cult will make her life better. She didn't trust anyone when she was taken out. She did trust my mother above all else. You can erase and put in new thoughts into a person, but you can't erase those things that have become second nature. She trusts Arnold most of all."

"She seemed to trust my wife too. She was the one who figured it out after asking her questions. Helga always talked to her. Trusted her, so it was easy for her say more. Helga has been in love with Arnold a long time so that is understandable." Focusing out of the office window to the squad room, Gerald shook his head. "How many more in there that is willing to sell an innocent out?"

"I dunno, Kid, but it sometimes spreads like a virus. I just know that it is best to keep certain information away from them."

"I plan to, Sir." Gerald hoped that Arnold was far away by now.

* * *

 **A/N: I have no idea what to say so perhaps I'll do a song and dance number for you kind folks. :) I do appreciate the reviews. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I will tell you this spoiler, Nep2uune, Lorenzo will not be a bad guy in this. As for anything else involving him I'm unsure right now since I'm still writing this all out.**

 **Diamonddiva - I wanted their captain to be this hero cop back in the day. One of those who was by the book and always got his job done. As for the rest of the station, there is more lurking in there.**

* * *

Helga woke up immediately shielding her eyes from the sun. Slowly she turned her head to the side to glance at Arnold just driving still. She checked the time on the dash to see that it was past twelve in the afternoon. It was obvious that he was really determined to put as much space between them and Hillwood. She felt this guilt at being the cause of this. She also felt empathetic to his situation even if she never loved anyone like he loved this, 'Helga' person before.

"Have you stopped at all?"

"No and good morning." His answer was clipped. Tired.

Guilt washed over her again like that of a tidal wave. "Perhaps it is best that you do rest. Get some food in you. I'm certain this much driving isn't healthy for anyone."

He listened to her soft understanding voice. He wanted to reach over to touch her so he can assure Helga he was fine. He really wasn't at the thought of all she has been through to wipe your memory clean. She was fifteen when she was taken and her first memories with Scheck as Nicholas started at seventeen. That must mean two to three years of intense reprogramming. It enraged him of how much she had to endure to become like a doll. Helga is certainly attractive, but the parts of her that made her so beautiful were her personality and intelligence.

"I agree with food. I'm sure eating hospital food alone gets quickly disgusting." Arnold agreed as he looked beyond him on the deserted stretch of highway. He already had to avoid a few tumbleweeds while she was still sleeping.

"Powdered eggs and whatever other crap they served you makes the sheets tasty looking. Nom." Looking at her sling she wondered if it was alright to remove it just to give her shoulder a rest.

"They are so focused on getting you better that they forget that their own food is enough to make you sick. My grandpa would get me to sneak in some outside food. He was in there after his heart attack." He let it drift off as that fresh memory hit him.

She struggled to ask him a question about that wondering if it would be good or bad. "How is he now?"

Arnold's face deflated more. "He passed away after my grandma did. It was like he couldn't live without her."

"I'm really sorry."

"It was some time ago, but thank you." Arnold honestly didn't want to relive all that.

* * *

Miles watched his wife pace their room. She was completely nervous for their child and for all the boarders. For Miles he wished to remain calm. He knew he needed to for her sake.

"I know he loves her. I love her too, Miles, but I can't take not knowing what is going on." Stella griped as she brought her finger closer to her mouth to almost gnaw at it.

"Gerald told us he will keep us abreast of what is happening. There is a many moles where they work so he needs to be careful himself. Arnold will pull through this. He is our son after all." Miles kept to a calm voice even as his nerves began to wear on him as well.

Stella loved his confidence. It was true that Arnold is very smart, but how will it be with the woman that he loves? Will he let that overrule his own head? "What is worse? La Sombra or Scheck?"

Getting up finally, Miles needed to stop her relentless pacing. "Scheck right now. We don't know the man, but he is bad news. He is killing innocents. He enslaved an innocent to dangle her in front of our son."

"Our son has to pull through this. He has to." Going into her husbands arms, Stella rested her head against his chest. "I hope they are safe out there."

Miles did too. He hoped that Helga's memories will come back to her. They knew that girl to be a fighter. A girl that knew self-sacrifice all too well.

* * *

They found a hotel that held a restaurant on the premises, and a small convenience store attached. After they ate a large meal, they obtained a room, and went to the convenience store just for some essentials. As Helga perused one aisle next to Arnold's, Helga kept her eye on his sleepy state.

"Will you take a nap after we are in the room? I hope so."

Hearing her concern again, Arnold nodded his head simply. "Do you see anything of interest over there?"

"Yes, but I may need your help with something if you could manage." Making a slight face as she looked at was in her hand, she could hear him coming over to her side.

Arnold saw she was looking at hair dye while holding a pair of scissors. "Asking if I can help cut your hair?" He looked to see how long her hair is now, it was mid-way down her back. In truth he adored it, but he can see she was seeking to help hide. "I can cut it straight. Don't expect anything fancy."

"I'm fine with that." Turns to face him. For him, Helga knew that he couldn't simply hide his face seeing how noticeable he is . "So can I?"

Arnold smiled at her the best he could through his dogged face. "You may." Taking both items in his hands, Arnold and her made their way to the cashier.

"Hello there young fellow. Lady." The elder man greeted them as he scanned both their young faces. "Will this be all?"

Taking a gander to Helga next to him, Arnold nodded his head. "Yes it will be."

Taking a long look at his companion, the elderly gentleman couldn't help smile. "Alright folks that will be $12.45."

Handing him a twenty, Arnold tried to fight off a yawn, and failed. Feeling a hand on his back rubbing it, he smiled over at Helga smiling back at him in complete understanding. "Thank you, Sir."

"You are welcome. You and the miss have a good night you hear."

Helga blushed at hearing that as she hooked her arm around Arnold's. "I guess it is better for them to believe we are a couple." She whispered into his ear.

Arnold thought they would of been if she wasn't taken all those years ago. Heading to the stairs, he led the way up just in case of anyone waiting. Since their room was towards the middle it felt like more it was in the middle of the state with how exhausted he was. Reaching their door, he opened it to his customary cautionary way. Helga waited by the door to let him scope it all out before he gave her the clear.

After stepping inside she locked the door behind her. "Must be fun to be a cop. Do you do this normally when you are at home?"

Laying on his own bed, Arnold closed his eyes as a smirk played up on his features. "No, but after they took my parents and boarders hostage to get to me, I will for a while."

Sitting at the edge of her bed, Helga went through the bag for the hair dye and scissors. "At least they are fine physically, right?"

"Right." Opening his eyes, he studied the cloak she was trying to place over her features. "This isn't your fault."

She felt the guilt as she stood up to go through the bag, Lorenzo left them. Going through it she found something she could put on after her shower. "He made sure to give us a lot of stuff. How does he even know my size?"

Closing his eyes again in order to lie, he responded to her question. "I gave it to him." Lorenzo knew her size well enough. He actually knew all the girls sizes making him realize how much Lorenzo did pay attention to those around him.

"Oh." Licking her lip, Helga gave him a pathetic look. "Can you help me lop off some of this hair? If you are too tired then don't worry about it."

Getting up off the bed, Arnold grabbed the scissors. "How long do you want it?"

"Shoulder length is fine." Walking to the bathroom to get better light, Helga stood still as he began to cut. Studying him in the mirror she could see how awake he was right now.

He couldn't believe how soft her hair is. How shiny. He always thought she did have the softest hair even when they were kids. Remembered brushing it when he was pretending to be her boyfriend in the fourth grade. So many missed moments between them and now he had to hold off longer till she regained her memory back. "It's done."

Running her hand through her hair, Helga smiled at the length. "Thank you Arnold. Do you need the bathroom before I use it?"

"No I'm fine. I'll leave you be."

Smiling at his back, she followed to grab her nightshirt. Pausing long enough to stare down at his closed eyes, Helga came over, bent down, and kissed his cheek. "I appreciate what you are doing for me."

Arnold opened his eyes after she did that. Touching his cheek, all he could feel was his heart thumping in a crazy fashion. Hearing her close the door, Arnold closed his eyes again. "I'll do anything for you."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Arnold woke up feeling less like crud from all his driving yesterday. Slowly rising from his bed he looked to the other bed to find only some of her head uncovered. Smiling a little at that, Arnold took a chance in taking a shower. Starting the shower he took a second to study himself in the mirror noting that while his body wasn't as worn as yesterday, his face was clearly still showing some stress.

Stepping into the shower, Arnold wanted to throttle Scheck with every inch of his life. First the neighborhood, then he kidnaps them before taking Helga away, then he brainwashes her, kills innocent women, comes back to dangle Helga in front of him, comes into his home to take his family hostage, and tries to kidnap Helga again. Resting his head against the shower wall, Arnold had to do some cleansing breaths as his thoughts shifted to the woman that he loves. He hoped that she would regain her memories soon enough. Helga is a strong minded person so it was obvious that it took some time for them to fully make her like this. It angered him. He couldn't call her by her fake name. He wanted to call her by her actual name. He wanted to hold her in his arms. Wanted to kiss her and take her hand as he proposed to her.

 _"You have to keep trying or else I'll be lost forever."_

His figment is back even though she is in the next room. He dipped his head to poke it out from the shower curtain to see her in her normal shade of hair. The way that eyebrow quirked up as she tried to look past that curtain made him almost giggle. _"Why you here when she's in the next room?"_

 _"You are troubled that's why. I've always been lurking all my life. It is such a pity you never saw."_ She leapt off the counter to come closer. _"So can I see?"_

He smirked at her. _"In time hopefully."_

Sticking out her tongue she stepped back. _"Tease."_

 _"I'm not the only tease here."_ Bringing himself back behind the curtain he began to rinse off.

 _"Just remember to keep it up and I'll be back in no time."_

He had a feeling she was gone the moment she said that. _"I hope so. I really do hope so."_

* * *

 ***Flashback - 19 years old - Audience***

 _"Are you sure about this, Nicholas?" She stood there getting pinned for a dress to perform at his club. Ever since he caught her singing he thought it would be an excellent idea to show her talents to others._

 _Scheck beamed at his latest songbird. What she provided him would be perfect one day especially since that brat went into the academy. He kept close tabs on him and his other friend to find he was still searching, Helga out. Her sacrifice will be his increasing pain. Sure he wasn't fond of, Gerald, but he felt he wasn't as big of a pain like that, Arnold character. As for her, he found after two years of extensive work wiping her memories out had him in possession of someone simply marvelous. The awkward girl turned out to be a beauty._

 _Coming forward, he placed his hand under her chin almost purring. "My dear you are perfection. You will become the crown jewel for us." He came even closer to Helga. "Do you wish to help me?"_

 _Helga smiled plainly at him. "Yes I do. You've helped me so much."_

 _"And what do I get in return for providing you many luxurious things? This is all in an effort to keep you safe." Scheck smiled at the young beauty as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I love you, my sweet Anna."_

 _"I love you too, Nicholas. You help protect me."_

 _Scheck wished that brat was here to hear his sweetheart speak like this to his enemy. "That is because I cherish you. Tell me, Anna, what do you think of, Bruce?"_

 _"He'll protect me. Love me. I'll be his housewife." Her smile was wide saying all that he placed in her head. It was a gift to Bruce for helping him out of prison. A gift to knock out the brat. A gift in helping out period._

 _"Bruce is proud that you'll be with him."_

 _Helga placed her hands on his shoulders. "So when will I marry him? I just can't wait."_

 _"Soon my dear, soon." Scheck will have to wait till the right time. The right time to spring this beautiful piece of bait in front of him before he snagged it back._

* * *

Leaving the bathroom, Arnold was greeted with a very cute sight of her sitting up in her bed with her back resting against the headboard. He noticed that she placed a fringe to her dark brown hair. He thought she looked cute in how she blushed after he left the bathroom. He tried to hide his growing problem as he went to his bed to sit down.

"Morning. I love the extra touch to your hair." How he wished he could kiss those lips right now.

"Do you like the brown? I was not going to choose red since it made me feel unhappy for some odd reason."

Arnold had a feeling it was an old residual feeling of her jealousy of Lila, so he experimented a little. "What about braids and a red head? Do you not like that thought?"

Her smile vanished leaving a scowl in its place. That was his Helga. A component of her as she got out of her bed and quickly lifted the suitcase up to the bed to rifle through it. "No, but it looks like you do." Grabbing some stuff, she left the room in a huff.

Tapping his lower lip with his finger, Arnold thought that was too interesting. He didn't want to use her old jealousy to flame her into remembering, but he might have to. Or at least a part of it.

In the shower, Helga was scrubbing her body almost too hard in a huff. Was she jealous of something that was impossible? Did he have a sweetie on the side? Helga felt angered.

 ***Subconscious Flashback 7th Grade***

 _"I'm serious, Gerald, I have to ask her out on a date."_

 _Helga overhearing the conversation as she looks over to Lila gritting her teeth. Her pencil drags along her paper in a very tight gripping action that causes her paper to tear. "Lila. Always Lila."_

 _"Oh Helga, would you care for more paper since you did ruin your own paper." Phoebe wondered as she offered her another piece of paper._

 _Sighing, Helga accepted her kind offering. "What does he see in her? Haven't I gotten better over time, Pheebs?" She asked in a mixture of still seething jealousy and saddened introspect to her own dilemma._

 _Phoebe glanced over to Lila as she wrote her paper out in a very demure way before looking back to Arnold. "Well besides the obvious, I say that she hasn't at all changed since we first met her. You ever notice how she keeps to the same way?"_

 _Resting her chin on her open palm, Helga continued to look down at her blank paper. She refused to look up to see the same fortitude in Arnold's obsession over Lila. "Maybe I should give up. Maybe it is time to let it all be. I will never have him looking at me in the same way as little Ms Perfect."_

 _As she sat at her desk scribbling out the assignment, Helga was dragged out of reality when she heard Lila speaking. Curious, she lifted her head up to see something that made her sick to her soul. Lila was sitting next to Arnold handing him her paper with her cheeks blushing crimson._

 _"Oh Arnold, please could you do me the ever so kind thing of reading this over for me." Lila did her classic giggle before she fluttered her eyelashes in his direction._

 _Phoebe examined the scene noticing the classic move of Lila before focusing back to her friend with a tear beginning to roll from the corner of her eye. "Helga."_

 _Placing her head down, Helga continued to write. Continued in her quest of her sheer inspiration inspired by todays scene. Arnold will never love her. She only deigned to exist in his world._

 ***End Flashback***

Helga felt jolted in her shower unable to explain that scene. She saw the braided red head flirting with Arnold. A young Arnold. What was that about? Feeling weakened she decided it was best to leave the confines of the shower before she fainted. Turning the knobs off, Helga grabbed for the towel to dry off.

Putting lotion on and doing a quick run of the provided dryer, she changed into fresh clothes before stepping out of the room to see him gathering his things. "Sorry if I took long."

"You didn't." Turning to smile at her, Arnold thought that hairstyle was really sweet on her. It still provided that mysterious aspect of her that he grown to love. It provided the memory of them both on that Valentines date with her as Cecile. "I was going to use the pay phone downstairs to call a friend for some additional help. Please pack up and please don't answer the door to anyone but myself."

Nodding her head, Helga began to do just that. "Who is this friend? Can they be trusted?"

"He can be very trusted. He is an old friend of, Helga and myself." He mentally cringed saying her name as if she wasn't there. "I'll be right back so we can check out, eat, and leave this place."

"Sounds good, Arnold." She loved that smile of his. It always looked so sincere. So welcoming. She did hate the emptiness that was provided when he left the room. "I'm supposed to love, Bruce, aren't I?" She whispered to herself in a unsure way.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll provide different flashbacks for everyone to see. I hope I don't confuse anyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce hated acted impatient in front of his boss as he sat there listening to him speaking on the phone. He managed to leave the hospital without no one apprehending him. He just wished he had Helga with him right now. Hearing, Scheck get off the phone, Bruce didn't wish to bother him with questions.

"Once we have her back you can marry her." Scheck knew what was driving him mad. "That is if she hasn't her memory knocked back into place."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "I want her back."

"So do I, dear Bruce. She has become so highly profitable for me. So many love her."

"I love her."

Scheck knew why he did. "Because she is nothing but a doll."

"A doll that hit me!" Standing up, Bruce let his emotions brim to the surface. "When I get her back she'll be a very cooperative housewife to me. I want them to knock every bit of those independent thoughts away from her."

"They will and I'm planning on letting that Detective see every bit of the process through. It would be such a joy to watch him suffer again."

Bruce stopped at his cackling. "I wonder when he'll use the trigger words on her?"

"I don't know, but I would love to see that show." Scheck could imagine the look on his face when he did. He wondered if it would break his heart.

* * *

"I wish I knew how to drive in order to help you out."

Arnold smiled at her warmly. So many years in being made into a doll. To be held captive in this way was truly depressing. "Maybe when we get far enough away I can help you there." He offered her.

"I would love that." Her smiled disappeared as she studied her feet. "Why do you like red heads?"

He wondered if she had a memory burst. "Why would you ask that?"

"You were oddly specific to me back in the hotel. So I'm curious."

She was twiddling her fingers in her lap. "Why are so loyal to Nicholas? He never allowed you to do anything at all. One outing is not enough."

She stopped twiddling her fingers to look at him with defiance. "He loves me. He protects me."

"How does he love you?"

"Like an uncle."

"It doesn't sound like that, Helga."

"Why are you being insulting?"

"Because I want to know the truth, Helga." He hated enraging her like this, but she was practically rising on her hunches now. "Is there something else that you haven't mentioned to me?"

Her jaw set. Her grip tightened. "He loves me. He loves me more than an uncle! At least he is real unlike that harpy you swooned over so many years ago!"

His head turned to her quickly. "Harpy? Who is this harpy, Helga?"

"The name is Anna. Also you know very well whom I'm referring to." Leaning her head against the window, she released a puff of air.

"Your name isn't Anna."

She was tired over her exertion with him. "It is. Just drop me off and I'll let you be with your girlfriend."

That hurt him. "I have no girlfriend. The girl that I wanted to be with has been taken from me. She sacrificed herself. I want her back. I want my Helga back."

"Oh? And not Lila? What about her?"

He swerved to the side of the road stopping it quickly. Placing the car in park, he turned in his seat at her mentioning that name. "I don't like Lila like that. She is still nothing but this little girl who refuses to grow up. She is nothing like this wonderful girl that I wanted to be with. A girl that was taken away from me before I can tell her the truth of my feelings. Where did you get that name from anyhow?"

"I don't know. Maybe I have a gift to see into the past." In honesty she had no idea. "I thought you wanted to keep driving."

"I do, but this needs my attention."

"I thought driving away from Bruce is your number one priority."

"I'm keeping you safe from him and Scheck."

"Scheck?"

"Nicholas."

The way those green eyes bore into her own had her trembling in excitement. She couldn't speak. Couldn't think. Well she did think about one thing. "Arnold, I'm confused. I wish I knew what to say, but I can't think. Bruce frightened me. I thought he was going to kill you. I know he harmed others in that hospital. I'm frightened because for the first time in my life I don't know what to think."

His eyes softened up at what she said. The way those lips parted had him wishing to kiss her again. The way she looked made him want to embrace her. He prayed that everything in that brain will shift back to normal. "I don't mean to be hard on you, but it happened. This isn't like me."

"Have you ever fought with this Helga?"

He loved how she went back into that cute mode again. How is it possible to keep falling deeper for someone? "All the time, but I didn't mind. She is the only one I have ever forgiven so quickly."

"She's lucky then." She then turned her head away. She wasn't allowed to talk back. Was that normal? It didn't feel it.

Feeling it was time to get back on the road, Arnold shifted the car into gear. "I hope she thinks so."

* * *

Phoebe was walking into their place just pinching the bridge of her nose from all the stress from school and this Scheck business. She wished to speak to her best friend right now. Hoped that her husband is safe. Hoped that Arnold and Helga are safe. She hoped for many good things to happen.

Dumping her book bag to the ground, she strolled into her bedroom to change out of her clothes. Coughing, Phoebe heard the sound of a gun cocking. She froze at it. Tried to determine how far away this person was to her.

"You are to tell me everything that you know, Mrs Johanssen. Tell me where, Detective Shortman is heading."

Phoebe trembled at the sound of his voice. It chilled her. "I have no clue where he's heading. As far as I know no one does."

Bruce stepped forward a bit as he considered the young woman. "Turn to face me. I do know that you have martial arts training here."

Turning to face him, Phoebe saw that he was as tall as Gerald. He had slicked back hair, brownish eyes, lizard lips, and toned even in his suit. "I really don't know where he is heading and if I did know I wouldn't say a word."

Bruce liked the brave little woman, but wasn't too fond of mouthy. "The name is Bruce." He chuckled as her eyes opened up wider. "Guess you heard of me."

"Helga wouldn't marry you in a million years." Was it stupid of her to be this bold back? No. Her hatred for what they've done to others and her best friend fueled her.

"That is why we done what we've done with her. When I first met her she was this mouthy person. Would bite at us and kick us." A tension filled his arm as he readied his shot. "Even I have to admit that while she was young she was perfect. I will have my fiance back and I just needed to send a little warning to your husband." He squeezed the trigger enjoying seeing the girl crumple to the ground holding her shoulder. "Tell your husband and his partner hi for me."

Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. Looking to her phone she rose up shaking just a bit. She didn't care about blood right now as she knocked it to the ground, got down on her knees to use her now limp arm to press the buttons for 911. Bringing herself closer to the ground, Phoebe spoke to the operator who answered.

"Hello? My name is Phoebe Johanssen. I have been shot in the shoulder." Listening to the questions involved, Phoebe really didn't want to pause to hear her rattle them off. "I am in my residence. I'm in the bedroom. Yes I did see who shot me. My husband is Detective Gerald Johanssen of Hillwood P.D. Please send my husband and an ambulance here right away." Feeling sickened from the increasing pain, Phoebe passed out.

At the station, Gerald received the call. "Detective Gerald Johanssen." Listening to the operator on the line, Gerald stood up. "What?! Where is she right now?" Listening to her say that they are bringing her to the hospital right away, he told them he'll be right there. Hanging up he rushed to his Captain to inform him what happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't hate me for the Phoebe part, but bad guys will do anything to get information and to distract someone in the process. Also I don't normally like to post during the weekends so I can catch up with my writing. Now who wants a balloon animal? I offer cookies normally, but this time I have balloon animals.**


	12. Chapter 12

Gerald sat beside her bed while Phoebe slept. They went after his own wife making him believe that Helga was just the beginning, taking the boarders hostage was a distraction, too many in the law enforcement were not to be trusted, Arnold on the run with Helga, and now his wife. The one he loved for so long was attacked. He couldn't risk her safety anymore. Phoebe was his life more than being a cop.

"Gerald, why are you here?" Her soft voice was almost husky from waking up.

Moving forward he kissed her lips as he ran his hair through her silky locks. "I told you I would be here when you woke up. You know I'm good on my promises."

Phoebe smiled as best as she could in her groggy state. "You always are good. You still need to be out there protecting others."

"I'm here protecting you." He felt a lump form in his throat. "If something were to happen to you. Something where -" He couldn't finish that thought even as she shushed him.

"Gerald I believe I was a distraction for you. A warning if you will. They want to know Arnold's whereabouts. This Bruce is truly a dangerous person. I sensed no compassion whatsoever. He seems to believe he is in love with Helga himself."

His mouth formed a line as he went into deep thought. "I spoke to your dad. Phoebe until this is done I want you to go to Japan. I want to keep you safe."

Phoebe's eyes went wide, her heart monitor spiked a bit. "No, Gerald I can't. There is you, my best friend, Arnold, and school. What if they go after my family? What about yours?"

Gerald had a steely gaze as he remained firm. "My family has already gotten on a plane. What is left is your own. As for Arnold's parents and the boarders, they are determined to stay where they are. I wish they wouldn't, but they are."

"I'll be always worried about you. About our friends. Gerald, don't make me do this."

He hated seeing that look in her eyes. It always made him feel a bit heartbroken. "Sweetheart, I know you will be, but I will be worried ten times more." Gerald choked back a sob. "Please, Phoebe, do this for Helga, Arnold, and mostly for myself. Helga may not know who she is right now, but I even know she loved you like a sister. If something were to happen to you. Something more than this, I'll be devastated."

Phoebe knew he had to concentrate fully on his job or else he will be wounded. "It'll be hard, but I will do that. Please kiss me, and make it as beautiful as you always do."

Gerald loved his wife so much that he did just that. She is his life.

* * *

Spotting the small dealership, Arnold pulled into the driveway in the back section per his instructions. Stopping behind the main building, he looked beside him to Helga. She was just so quiet the last few miles that he wondered what she was thinking about.

"Your friend works here?" It was nice to hear her speak again.

Unbuckling his belt, Arnold removed the key for the car. "He owns it. He says today he is always alone at work. He moved out of Hillwood as soon as he graduated."

Helga made a slight face. "Fake i.d's? Isn't that illegal?"

"It is, but in this case I'm letting it slide. I can't keep giving my license each time we check into a hotel." Getting out of the car when he saw him coming around the building, Arnold went to greet him. "Hey Brainy. Thanks for doing this for me."

Smiling at his old friend, he simply shrugged. "Well you did say it was an emergency. So you'll need another car and two new cards for you and your companion." Looks to the passenger seat, but unable to determine who it was past the tinted windows. "I'm done with yours, but I need the other person."

Arnold almost questioned him about doing his already without a current picture, but seeing that Brainy was Helga's past stalker, he tossed the question out the window. Going over to the passenger side, he opened it for her. "We'll be exchanging cars but he needs to take a picture of you for your fake card."

Nodding her head, Helga stepped out of the car stumbling a little against him. "Sorry, wobbly legs."

Listening to her snicker in embarrassment, Arnold was unaware of Brainy keeping himself propped up against the side of the building with one hand stretched out. The second she stepped out, Brainy recognized her instantly in spite of her hair color.

Helga spotted the difference in the fair skinned man instantly as her face etched with concern. "Arnold, your friend."

Seeing Brainy look about having a meltdown, he rushed up to him to keep him held up. "She's been brainwashed by Scheck. She thinks her name is Anna. They came after her so that is why we are on the run since we don't trust anyone." Arnold whispered in his ear.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Came Helga's concerned voice.

Brainy suffered his own breakdown after her own family declared her dead. It felt like the final nail in the coffin even as he said to himself that she is still alive. Staring at that angelic face of hers, Brainy wanted nothing more but to hold her. "Uh yes."

Arnold knew that Brainy loved her too. Visited him in the mental hospital for a year till he was released. Even after he was not all there before deciding to leave Hillwood. Arnold continued to talk to him often. "I wanted to tell you over the phone, but I couldn't risk her safety. Scheck has become a mob boss under the name of Nicholas Bailey. He is promising her hand to another by the name of Bruce Agate."

Brainy was sick hearing some of this. Helga is the most strong minded person he has ever met with a hidden pure heart. He watched her come closer and he wanted her to back hand him like the old days. "Uh, my name is Brainy. Known Arnold since we were three."

Bringing her hand out, Helga smiled sweetly. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Anna."

The name didn't fit her. "It is a big pleasure to see you. Uh, let me show you the car you'll be taking. It is already registered under your assumed name."

Arnold really won't question how he got away with that one. This will be one of those instances of him turning a blind eye for the safety of another. Walking behind him with Helga walking beside him, Brainy showed them a very unassuming beige Corolla. This one was a lot less flashy looking than the Acura. Telling him this is more than fine, Arnold went back to the other car to grab their bags.

"Please come with me so I can take your picture so I can ready your card." Brainy requested kindly. Hearing her quiet response, he escorted her inside the smallish building. It was incredibly hard not to say what he desired to say even as she was studying the space. "Stand over there please."

Going to a plain wall, she stood there as instructed while he brought up a camera. Not smiling, Helga waited as he took the picture, and head to his computer. "How long have you been in this business?"

"Since I was twenty-three. Been saving up my money for a long time now." Going through his different programs needed to do this, he would glance over to her as she studied his map on the wall.

"How does your wife like it?"

Brainy almost stopped at the question. "Not married. No girlfriend. I'm single."

Examining what he had in his office, Helga paused at a photograph of that same blonde that looked a lot like her standing with this group. She recognized Arnold next to the girl, and Phoebe. Gerald was behind Phoebe, and there was Brainy looking over at the blonde directly.

"You were in love with this Helga too, weren't you?" She inquired softly. Looking a bit more down she noticed Arnold's arm was around her waist.

"Yes, but her heart belonged to Arnold." Standing up, he excused himself to finish the fake i.d.

Hearing Arnold enter, she shut her eyes at another assault to her mind. She saw something she couldn't make sense of, something to do with this picture maybe. She heard conversations in her head. Heard the playful mocking. Hearing heavy breathing behind her, Helga laid a backhanded punch behind her before feeling hardness.

"Brainy!" Arnold yelped out.

Blinking a few times, Helga turned around to see Brainy on the ground with his glasses messed up. Covering her mouth with her hands she felt guilty doing that. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Brainy. Are you alright?"

Brainy was smiling happily while holding up the card for Arnold's inspection. "I'm more than all right." He felt he was in heaven having her back.

As Helga looked at him as if he was crazy, Arnold helped him up. "You sure you are fine?" Arnold wondered himself.

"Trust me, Arnold. I'm more than all right." Brainy was in love with his beauty doing that to him again. That was Helga in the flesh. Leaning into Arnold's ear, he whispered. "Please make sure she returns back to normal."

"I will." He assured him. "Now I need a burner cell."

"Helga, could you take it from the top middle drawer. I purchased one for you this morning." Brainy didn't care that he said her real name.

Not wishing to correct him too, Helga did so as she removed a cell from the middle drawer. "This it?"

Nodding his head, they all headed back outside to the waiting vehicle. "This one is very standard. There is no GPS in this one. It is completely fueled up, and remember where Sid is laying just in case you need to avoid that area." Brainy informed him.

Arnold shook his head at the fact that he went back to Big Gino. "I will. Thanks for your help, Brainy."

"Sure. You stuck by me. Good luck." Brainy bided.

"Good luck to you. I know you know how to escape detection." Arnold hated doing putting any of his friends in harms way.

"I do. Have a safe journey."

Giving him an old fashion bro hug, Arnold walked over to the passenger side of the car while Helga approached Brainy to surprise him with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Blushing, Brainy felt like the first time she kissed his cheek. "Good luck to you."

Hugging him, Helga smiled at him before leaving his side to join up with Arnold before climbing inside the passenger seat. Giving him a final wave good bye, Arnold went into the drivers side before he pulled away towards the road. Brainy sighed as he placed his hand against his cheek. He was glad to see her alive, but he hated having her not remember.

On the road she looked in the glove compartment to find it filled with some travel documentation on motels and hotels. Bringing out a map she was a bit impressed. "Guess he wants us to know everything."

"He was always pretty smart." Scanning his surroundings, Arnold then glanced at the time. "We'll find a place as soon as it is dark enough to settle. At least a place that hasn't heard of video cameras."

Around ten at night, they found an out of the way place to spend the night at. Unfortunately there wasn't a restaurant attached to it, but at least they ate for the night. The thing that made Arnold wonder if Helga would be uncomfortable was the fact that they didn't have separate beds in this place. He just hoped for a couch. When they went to their room, Helga scanned the room.

"One bed." She stated the obvious.

"No couch. I guess I'll sleep on the floor then." Placing their stuff down, Arnold went to use the bathroom.

Helga sat at the chair by the lonely table only getting up when he exited the bathroom. "You use the bed tonight. You are the one driving so much so I insist."

"The floor is uncomfortable and I'm use to camping so it is no problem."

Shaking her head she stepped closer to him to rest her hands on his shoulders. The second she did that she felt her heart beat more. "The bed is big enough for the both of us. I trust you so please we can share. I promise you that I won't snore."

Arnold grinned at how cute she sounded. "Fine. I really don't feel like arguing." He did feel like pressing himself against her. "We should get ready for bed then."

Nodding her head, she went to the suitcase to grab the nightshirt before rushing into the other room. For Arnold he sat down heavily wishing for those urges to melt away for now.

* * *

 **A/N: We all knew that Brainy would be perfect to help them out. I'm sorry that I had him go through that, but we know how Brainy felt for Helga.**


	13. Chapter 13

Helga came out of the bathroom the next morning to find Arnold looking upset. "Arnold?"

After hanging up with Gerald he was upset. He was fuming. Hearing her voice almost made him snap. "Phoebe was shot in their place. She's fine, but she was shot because they wanted to know where we are."

"I'm so sorry that happened. She is so nice."

"Yeah she is." Standing up, he looked to her. "She was shot by Bruce. The bastard shot her." He really wanted to yell right now. "So we have Scheck coming after us and this other mob, or people, coming after him. We have moles in law enforcement, and they want to harm so many."

Helga felt so guilty in not being of any great help to him. She felt like such a pain that something snapped in her head as she looked up. "That picture in Brainy's office."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I studied it mostly looking at you with that girl, but when I looked at the rest of the image it didn't snap into place until now." It kinda felt good if she was a little helpful. "The guy with a backwards cap on his head. Uh he had stringy dark hair, and this long nose. I've seen him before."

Intrigued, Arnold urged her to keep going. "That's Sid. Keep going."

"I seen him in Chicago at another club of Nicholas's. He came in while I was performing demanding that I stop and come with them. When I refused one of these guys aimed their weapons at me." Helga noticed that the second she said all that, Arnold blanched. "What?"

"Did Sid act like he recognized you?"

Thinking back to that day, Helga tried to remember. "I believe so. I'm really unsure."

Clenching his jaw, Arnold wanted to kill Sid. If he knew that Helga was alive and where she was, he will kill him for withholding. "Sid works with Big Gino. A long time back he did favors for him and such until finally he gave it up. I hoped so badly that he didn't fall back into that line of work, but he did."

"I really am sorry, Arnold."

He'll live, but he wasn't so sure of the ones that were angering him. He felt like soon enough that his darker half will step in to lay waste to the bad guys. He always tried to take the higher road, but they were now hitting too close to the cuff with him. "Thanks, but we should get out of here."

* * *

After dropping his wife off at the airport, Gerald wished Phoebe a safe flight along with her parents. He prayed this to be over with once more. He spoke to Arnold before Phoebe was discharged and to hear Arnold cursing felt very foreign still to his ears. Now he was heading inside the precinct to spot someone in the Captain's chair. Suspicious, he made a beeline to there to question where he was.

"Sorry kid, but he was shot last night. He was rushed into the hospital and is now in ICU still listed under critical condition." He answered. "How's the wife?"

"She's fine." He answered abruptly. "Do you know who did this?"

"Yes."

Indicating he should step around to see what was on the computer, Gerald saw that it was none other than Bruce Agate with a few other men as they entered the building.

The male shook his head and seemed to puff up a bit. "Detective Shortman best be as far away as possible since these men are determined. You boys really obviously pissed of this Scheck far too much for his liking." Turning the image off, he felt his own memory go through. "Home invasion at my home. Well that is what they made it look like. I lost my wife that night." Looks back to Gerald. "Make sure to do all you can to close this case. Remember not to trust any fucking body."

Gerald assured him that he will and he won't trust anyone else. He did hope that the Captain will pull through.

* * *

They were clear in another state judging by the sign they passed. Turning the radio up louder there was a news broadcast happening. While he enjoyed listening to jazz, she noticed, he also listened to the news reports. So far there was nothing, but hearing something of interest, Arnold turned up the volume.

"In other news, While in Hillwood, Washington, a Captain Lance Henderson was shot in his apartment late Sunday night. Currently he is in critical condition until they determine motive."

"UrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggghhhhhhhhhhhARGH!" Gripping the steering wheel hard, Arnold started to curse as he then hit the steering wheel with one hand.

Scared for him, Helga placed her hand on his shoulder only to get it slapped away. "Arnold, please."

"No! I can't take this anymore. I just can't, Helga."

Her voice was so small when she heard him call her that name. "It's Anna."

"No it's not! Your name is Helga G. Pataki. We recognize you, Brainy recognized you, Lorenzo recognized you. Get it through your head Helga. You are Helga."

Turning her head away as he continued to yell, Helga began to cry. Feeling the car stop at a sign, Helga opened the car door to dash out of there. She heard her name called, but there was no way she'll get in that car since she is the cause of all this. "Why?" She said to herself as she continued to run

Cursing himself for letting his temper get to him, Arnold dashed out of the car himself finding how much space she covered between there and the car. Helga has always been a very fast runner and in a really nice way, she still is for someone made to stick close to Scheck's side.

As he continued to run he thought about their past together. Some good and some not so good. How he remembered how he was so angry at her and swearing to cut off their friendship to how she always redeemed herself. He also remembered the ache he felt at thinking of a life without her. When he thought about it enough he knew why, he fell in love with her. Watching her stumble and fall to the ground, he picked up his pace. When he neared he heard her crying. It tore at him even worse.

Helga heard him and she fumbled as she stood up. "I'm so sorry that I'm the cause of all this. I'm so sorry that I have no clue why. I get these things going through my head and I'm confused." She was yelling all this out trying hard not to raise her voice too much. "I'm so sorry about Phoebe. She's such a good person for talking to me for one day. I'm so sorry to you and your family. Sorry to Gerald."

"Helga." He spoke softly. Gently, to try and calm her, but she was still spouting out things at a more increased range of voice.

"I'm sorry to your friend who is a bad guy now. Sorry about your boss. I hate my life! I hate myself! Why can't someone love me for me?!" Letting out a scream, Helga crumpled down meeting darkness as the sound of an evil laugh was heard in her head.

 _"I will giveth and taketh her away."_ Was the sound of Scheck's voice in a darkened room in the deep recesses of her brain.

Arnold caught Helga in time just repeating her name over and over again. Helga was out completely. Lifting her up in his arms, he carried her back to the car. He continued to speak to her, but she was under. He couldn't risk a hospital so he had to find a nearby place to hole up in.

Opening her door up, he gently placed her in as he reached into the glove compartment to see anything of interest. Spotting something interesting, Arnold went to the map to find it wasn't at least far from here. "I'm bringing you some place where you can rest, Helga." He assured her gently as he secured her and closed the door.

Where he drove to was a place by the lake. He paid for a cabin instead of a room that offered more privacy and luckily being off season, he received a cheaper rate. Driving the car to the cabin, Arnold carried her inside to deposit her on the only bed in there. Straightening up, Arnold couldn't help to think how she always looked so sweet when she slept.

* * *

 ***Subconscious Flashback 15 years old***

 _Her head fell limp to the side as she laid on the table. As far as she knew months have passed as they continued to try to reprogram her. She tried to fake it, but the moment they showed Arnold's picture she couldn't exactly hide her feelings. Couldn't hide it when they threatened her life. Helga spat at them uncaring of any spittle that may fall back on her. Scheck came in to slap her in the face for being uncooperative._

 _"You keep this up and we will kill him sooner than planned." He chided._

 _Helga fixed him with a hateful glare as she snarled. "Than I will do something I never thought of before. I will kill you slowly."_

 _He laughed almost mockingly. "That I would like to see you do." Looks over to a man with a white coat on. "Do it."_

 _Helga was met with pain and a laugh from him._

* * *

 ***Subconscious Flashback 16 years old***

 _Punched in the stomach for not bending to their wills. Helga saw how frustrated they were becoming. Helga pretended not to care. She laughed and taunted them till she was knocked out again. Blood was on her that was sticky. She was met inside her head things she really hated._

* * *

 ***Subconscious Flashback 17 years old***

 _"Dear, do you remember me? It's Nicholas. Your parents friends."_

 _"Yes, I remember you. Where are my parents?" Her voice asked confused. She felt pain and nothing much more other than her confusion._

 _His face looked kindly to her. "I don't know how to tell you this, but your parents have passed. There was an accident. I'm so sorry dear."_

 _"Mommy? Daddy? What happened? What will happen to me?" She sobbed against the news._

 _He placed his hand on her to help calm her. "I'm to be your guardian for now on. You'll live with me."_

 _"Anna?" Came another concerned voice making her turn to another person with slicked back hair._

 _"Bruce?" She got up from her seat to hug him. "My parents are gone."_

 _"I know dear. Don't worry, but we'll be taking care of you." Bruce assured her._

 _"You'll protect me. Love me." She spoke through her tears just to help calm herself._

* * *

 ***Subconscious Flashback 13 years old***

 _"What are you talking about, Football Head?" Helga spat out while she stood there with her hands on her hips._

 _Arnold looked saddened. So tired of the constant back and forth. "If you can't stop this then I don't know if I can do this any more."_

 _Helga was confused even as the fear was creeping in. "What do you mean by that?" She tried to maintain her edge, but it was slowly faltering._

 _Bowing his head, Arnold turned his body away from her. "It means I can't be friends with you anymore."_

 _Her arms fell limp beside her at the possibility of no more Arnold. He was the reason why she got up in the morning. The reason for her smiles. "You can't do that."_

 _"I can." Arnold began to walk away as if he was now weighted._

 _Helga knew why he was doing this making her say something. "I was born in a family that didn't want me. They only kept me because it would look bad. My dad wanted a boy, but when I turned out to be a girl, well things began from there."_

 _She noticed that Arnold looked at her with interest as horror was now replaced when she spoke of her family life. She left out portions of truly why she tormented him. Helga felt liberated in doing this, but still naked in her exposure of something so deep. When it ended she had his arms around her comforting her._

 _"I don't want you out of my life. I would be sad to have you out of it." Arnold told her._

* * *

She woke up in a strange place. The bed was comfortable and the surroundings looked rustic. The last place she remembered being was in some place dingy. Raising herself up in a sitting position she spotted the familiar back of the head outside the window. She felt hypnotized wondering if this also was a dream as she slowly left the confines of the bed to make her way outside to look upon him with so much bewilderment. When he spoke a word of apology, she went running into his arms as tears flowed down her cheeks. It felt amazing when his arms wrapped around her torso.

Arnold was hesitant to use her fake name. "Anna?"

She pulled back away from him to stare at his handsome face. "You know who I am, Football Head."

Arnold cheered as he lifted her up to twirl her around. "I have never been so happy to hear that nickname again. Oh Helga, I've missed you so much."

Giggling against him, Helga didn't want him to release her from his hold. Years of captivity within her own mind was the worse hell of all.

* * *

 **A/N: Arnold triggered her into remembering. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 14

Arnold sat there with her on the couch holding her hand. He was simply enthralled with her. He didn't have to call her by that fake name anymore, he had his Helga back. The way she examined him back was something he loved. Her eyebrow would rise and fall. Her mouth would quirk up as if wanting to talk, but couldn't herself.

"Don't want to ask me any questions?" She finally let it out. "I am Helga."

"I know, but I still feel like I'm in a dream right now."

"Better than a nightmare." Her tone went from happy to discontent in a matter of half a second. "Why did you become a cop?"

"You."

She didn't need to ask too much further there. "What of my family? How are they?"

"When they found Gerald and me, the cops searched, and after that started to wane, your dad put up money to continue the search." He watched at how her mouth opened a little hearing that. "After some time of nothing they made a very difficult decision." He hated to say this now. "They had to declare you dead. They were devastated." Hating that she removed her hand to wrap her arms around herself for comfort, he continued. "I know that to this day they still hope that you'll come back."

"But they declared me dead. Why?" Helga's voice was so small as she gave him such a furtive look.

"It was advised to. Illy so. Your dad has your picture on the wall of his store. He keeps hoping. Your mom is now clean and sober now for some time now. She did it for you, Helga. She knew it would make you happy. Your sister had an even harder time of it until she eventually married. You have a niece by your name." Taking her hand again, Arnold kissed it. "They hoped."

"You didn't tell them that I turned up, did you?" He shook his head. "I understand. My dad would of demanded that I remember and stuff. It would of jeopardized things." She sighed. "Not surprised that Gerald and Phoebe married. I'm so sorry she got shot."

"So you remember this much." He said more like a statement then a question.

She released a huff of air. "Yep. I remember Phoebe there at the hospital with me and while we are talking I kept screaming in my head to snap out of it. I kept shooting memories to myself. It hurt like a pain in the ass, but I was fighting every day since I saw you again. I remember falling into your lap at the club. Remembered the shooting. I was so angry at myself. I remember Lorenzo. Brainy." She thought about how he reacted with her. "What happened to Brainy exactly? I really want to know."

Arnold had no way to avoid this question. Helga was observant. "He fell into a depression after some time. He was in a mental hospital for a year. I visited him often. After he graduated from high school he left. It wasn't the same around Hillwood without you."

"Yet you stayed. He would of sought you out anywhere to get you, Arnold. He didn't hate Gerald as much as us."

"What of Sid?"

Helga pulled a face at that name. "Bastard. Weasel. While dumb Anna played the doll, I was screaming in my head. I wanted to deck him. Tear him limb from limb. What he was is horrible. Still he isn't as bad as Scheck or Bruce." Her eyes went wide as she quickly got up to run to the bathroom. Opening the lid to the toilet, she retched inside of it as she felt Arnold holding her hair back. Finishing, she flushed it and went to rinse and brush her mouth out. "I can't believe I kissed him. I was so sickened by the act. That whole stupid love me protect me bull crap."

Arnold was about to retch now thinking of her kissing him. Kissing either one of them. "Please explain."

She noted the hostility in him. Was he jealous too? Turning to face him, Helga almost turned to barf again. "I kissed him on the cheek several times claiming how I was grateful to him and how I loved him. Scheck. He even kissed me on the face lots of times. Bruce always kissed my cheeks." Shaking visibly at how disgusting it was feeling again, Helga moved out of the bathroom.

"How long did they program you for?"

"Two agonizing years. The person in charge of it said how normally no one takes this long. His name was Yohan. I don't know the rest of his name. I tried to fake it, but each time they showed your picture. Each time they spoke of how they will kill you. That is when I couldn't fake it. At one point Bruce took up punching me in the stomach. I was slapped so many times over the course of the time. At some point I was being hung upside down for a week."

Arnold fumed at hearing the torture she went through making him move around to face her to place her in his arms. "We'll get them, Helga."

"You triggered me into remembering. When you frightened me and I passed out, I was making myself remember everything. I had to remember. I want this all to stop. I want him behind bars for a lifetime."

Kissing the side of her face, Arnold just held her. "We will get him, Helga. There will be no way in him coming out again." Even if he decided to shoot him. They will stop him.

* * *

"Now didn't he have feelings for someone in particular?"

"Well yeah, but not anymore. Why do you ask?"

Popping a pill into his mouth he swallowed before straightening up his tie. "While we need to take down Bailey, I thought to take that extra fish down. You know to filet him a bit."

"Well you can't be using that against, Arnold, he's not into her anymore. He has is eye on one person. Still does by the looks of things."

"Doesn't matter. Bring her in. She's proven her worth."

Raising himself out of his chair, Sid went to the back to get the dame.

* * *

After they ate, Arnold and Helga walked along the lake enjoying the solitude for the time being. Helga didn't let her love of Arnold wave a bit even in her captivity. She did wonder what he was thinking as they enjoyed the beauty of this setting. She seemed to enjoy it more since she wasn't in a stuffy environment to perform like a wind up doll. She also noticed how he seemed to gotten more handsomer if that was possible.

Arnold wanted to hold her hand. Wanted to kiss her, but he still held back unsure of himself. While he was sure of his feelings, he suddenly felt he was in grade school crushing on her all over again. Even though this time it was love he was feeling. She would take a simple glance his way and his heart would soar. He took a glimpse of those lips and wanted to kiss her.

Hearing a bird in the trees that had a loud screech, had him peering up only to have water hit him from the side. Shooting his eyes back to Helga's more devilish ones, Arnold felt the challenge. "Why I out to get you for that."

"I'd like to see you try." Sticking her tongue out, Helga dashed off laughing.

Arnold chased after her as they both couldn't stop laughing. Watching her hook around a tree quickly she dashed away towards their cabin. He was mesmerized by her running along checking out her back section. It felt great to be an adult as he caught up to her finally to twirl her around and place her against the tree. He was mesmerized by that face. Those eyes. Those lips. "I love you, Helga."

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he claimed those lips he has been dreaming about for so long. He felt her hands brush up from his chest to head up to wrap around his neck. Her lips opened partially giving him permission that he met feverishly. Arnold didn't want to waste a single second out here as he moved down to lift her by his arms. She could stop him from getting further, he just wanted closeness. Tell her over and over again how much he never stopped loving her.

Ascending the steps to their cabin, she opened the door as he slammed it close by pushing it with his feet. He went to the bed to lay her down and pulled away slightly to inspect those brilliant blue orbs of hers. "I wanted to ask you out on a date when we were fifteen, but you were taken away. I wanted to confess to you how I always felt. I wanted to tell you how long I've been in love with you. Wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend. I love you, Helga. I should of asked you out in seventh grade, but you were so mad at me. Why were you mad?"

"I heard you say you wanted to ask out Lila. That's why I was angry at you. I thought you would never feel the same way for me."

He shook his head at her. "I can understand you would think that, but that was in the past. My feelings for you kept getting stronger. I wanted to be with my best friend. I never stopped loving you."

A tear drop fell from her eye just taking in his every word. "I never stopped loving you." Kisses him. "I love you, Arnold. I love you so much. I knew you would find me."

They claimed one another's lips swearing that they will never be apart again. For this night, they wanted to share themselves before driving away from the fray to figure out the next move the next morning.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm closing the curtains for them and dimming the lights to their interlude. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

They shared a beautiful night together and a beautiful morning in spite of knowing how they had to reach that ugly reality. They ate and got extra food to bring along with them. As they sat in the car, Arnold loved how she put her feet on the dash. It was both nice and distracting since she opted into wearing shorts. Reaching over he ran his hand in her hair. In the middle of driving she started singing along to a Spumoni tune even as his phone went off. Knowing he didn't give his number out, Helga took the phone out of the glove compartment seeing the name on the i.d.

"Hello?" Helga asked tentatively.

"Uh Anna, should you be answering the phone?" Brainy inquired in a pausing fashion.

"Well I had this sixth sense that it was you, Brainy. Also it is Helga. I'm not that blasted person anymore." Hearing a clattering of the phone, Helga glanced over to Arnold smirking. When he picked the phone back up to speak again, she giggled. "I won't ask about the number since you gave this cell to Arnold in the first place. What's the haps?"

On his end, Brainy was smiling at hearing the familiar tone of her voice. The teasing quality. "I've missed you so much, Helga. I'm so happy to see you are alive. I wish I could of told you that I loved you. Oh I know that you loved Arnold, but still, I wanted to."

Blushing, Helga ran her hand up her leg for Arnold's approval. "Seeing as you gave me a gum machine engagement ring at nine, I assumed your feelings right off the bat." She told him sweetly.

"What?" Arnold cried out. "He what?!"

Placing her hand on his leg, Helga had to assure him. "Don't worry. It was a really sweet gesture and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Brainy and I have always had this connection. Well in truth, us fellow stalkers must stick together."

Brainy chuckled over the line. "He has nothing to be jealous of seeing as where your heart always laid."

"Yep. So Brainy, why are you calling? Do you miss our incredible company?"

"Don't make me keep falling deeper for you, Helga. The reason for my call is that some baddies came here questioning me about you both. They obviously didn't believe me, but they moved down the road in the same direction of you both. The places I placed in your glove compartment are out of the way enough, and I know them to be trustworthy. I did quite a bit of traveling after school before settling down here." Brainy explained seriously.

Helga put her legs down so she can fix Arnold a dire look. "Brainy, did they hurt you?"

"Well yeah, but I've been punched by the best and what they did were butterfly punches at best."

"They punched Brainy." Helga informed Arnold before returning to their friend. "Brainy, did they give their names? If not can you describe them?"

"No names, but the one that laid the punches resembled a gorilla. Low brow and all. The other asking questions is thin, with a strong receding hair line that is pretty thin. Lizard lips, and well spindly fingers."

Helga squeezed her eyes shut in order to supress her anger and distress. "The gorilla is Hugo. Yes he fits his name. The other one I'm surprised he is with him seeing he is Scheck's main assassin. That one is Benny. He doesn't normally do this type of grunt work." She explained to both Brainy and Arnold. "Do me a favor, Brainy, get out of there. Go far away. I say this because Benny is bad business. He has killed over a fly landing on his shoulder. Benny will come back if he feels something is wrong with you."

Brainy heard her urgent tone. "What is the safest place that you assume of?"

"Some place tropical. He hates it. Bruce may come after you, but he is busy searching us out. We are his priority. Benny is a loose canon at times. He can only be reeled in by Scheck and Bruce only." She explained all this with very urgent need. "Brainy if something happened to you I would be very depressed. We all would be. I seriously want my stalker well."

"I won't abandon you."

"You have to Brainy. Please do this. Please." She sighed as she studied Arnold noticing how he was torn between driving and listening. "I know you. I know you can do what you do in another location. You have done it with me."

Touched by her caring for his health, Brainy had to assure her he would do this. "I will do it. Helga, I really love you. I hope this ends so you can have everything you desire in the end."

A soft warm smile graced her face listening to him. "I feel the same way. Maybe not on the same level, but I do. Do you need to talk to Arnold?"

"Yes. Please hand the phone over."

Giving the phone to Arnold, she watched as he expertly handled it as he continued to drive. "Hey Brainy. You alright?"

"Uh yeah. I have a black eye. I've had worse from Helga. Listen to me carefully."

Helga listened to Arnold have his conversation with Brainy. Arnold asked plenty of questions back to him, listened, and spoke some more. Hanging up, Helga placed the phone on the charger.

"It is agreed not to go to Chicago. He has word that something is about to go down and we are caught in the middle. I guess this is a stalker trade secret I don't know about." Arnold told her as he frowned.

"Big Gino must be planning something big and both of us are the rope in tug-o-war." She figured. "Arnold, there is another player in the game that you aren't aware of. A player that is just as dangerous. I've seen her too."

"Who?"

"Lila. She's Gino's woman. Not a little girl anymore and even I know that she hasn't been brainwashed."

"How?"

"Teasing remarks that even had Scheck shutting her down. I'm sorry, Arnold, but your old sweetie is in with the bad guys."

The way she said that to him had him shaking his head. "My old sweetie? Helga, she was just a crush. A stupid one at that. She enjoyed stringing me along. She loved the attention. Nothing more. She got angry at me when I told her no. This was that very same day you thought I wanted to ask her out." Taking her hand, Arnold brought it to his lips to kiss it.

"Bitch bragged to me saying how you adored her ever so much. Yeah the bitch still has that damn ass speech problem." Calming down a bit, Helga looked at how their hands were joined. "I have you now. I'm just worried about if they want me under witness protection after this."

"I'm coming with you if that is the case."

"What about your family? Your friends? Your career?" She couldn't uproot him like this. "I can't let you do that."

Pulling the car over so he can give her his full attention he spoke in a way as he enunciated each word clearly. "You are my family. You are my friend. My career is secondary if I can have the life I've dreamt about with you. My parents will be unhappy for a while. Worried, but they will fully understand why I chose this. I love how you are being selfless to make me happy, but I won't be happy if I'm away from you again. I've been lost without you."

Helga hugged him. "I need to give you the names that I know of from Scheck's and Gino's side. I also need to give you the ones in law enforcement that you can't trust. Gerald will need this. I may of been Anna to them, but I was able to pay attention to details they thought I didn't."

Pulling away she went into the glove compartment to find any paper to write on and a pen. Looking in the back of the map book, Helga took the pen Arnold offered to begin her list. It was something she should of done in the cabin, but what she was doing with Arnold took a pleasurable first.

Going back on the highway, he spotted how she wrote the list out along with roles next to those names. His Helga was definitely paying attention.

* * *

Gerald was at home when Arnold called to give him a list that Helga jotted down of all the players in the game. For one thing it was fantastic to have Helga back, another thing was to receive this whole list. The thing he hated was seeing a couple of names pop up: Sid and Lila. He'd have to see if their names pull up. Hearing his phone go off again, he answered it.

"Hello? Hello?" Hearing a click, Gerald got his gun as his paranoia acted up. Hearing a gentle knock on his door, he went over to take a peak out his peep hole to see one of the names standing right there.

"Oh Gerald. It would be ever so kind if you open up this here door so we can speak." Lila cooed out in her most innocent way.

Sighing, he opened it up with the gun trained directly on her. "What do you want?" Venom laced his voice.

Not caring about the gun, she placed a finger on it to move it out of the way so she can prance herself inside. "I want my dearest admirer, Arnold, of course."

Gerald watched as she sat down demurely on his couch even as one of the slits in her dress opened up a bit more to reveal the expanse of her leg. "Arnold doesn't feel for you like that anymore, Lila. You do remember don't you?"

"That's because that whore stole him away from me. Helga knows that he's mines, but she stole him away."

Gerald watched at how her demure act turned ugly with how she clenched her fists, and growled. "She didn't steal him. At least she is honest of her feelings to him. Never strung him along for a free ride. Unlike you." Watching her mouth open up wide, he jerked his gun up a little. "Why are you here? I know that you work for Big Gino."

A smile showed on her face. "I'm his girl in more ways than one. Oh when I saw Helga in that stupid state of hers I knew I should of made my move on Arnold. As for you."

Gerald wasn't expecting the way Lila moved against him till it was too late. Her leg came up to kick his gun away and tackle him down with her now straddling on top of his body holding him down. How long has she known how to do this? "You are in so much trouble for that."

"And yet I'm on top of you right now, Gerald. How would your wife feel with a beautiful woman on top of you right now?"

"Seeing as my wife isn't on top of me currently, I'm wondering why I have ugly trash on me right now." Gerald bit back just to see her face turn ugly again.

Lila sucked in a rush of breath through her clenched jaw as she narrowed her eyes. "SID!"

Hearing the door open, Gerald struggled to get up but she knocked his head down hard against the ground. "You will tell us where they are, Gerald, if not then we will do more damage. We will not only kill Arnold's parents, but Phoebe, and your own family. For added measure, we'll kill Helga. Not Arnold, he'll watch Helga's death unfold as we take over the empire that Scheck is trying to do. Did you know that he actually loves her now? Scheck does. He loves the Barbie doll he made. I do so since she isn't so lippy."

Gerald glared at her. "I won't say a word. As for you Sid, after all Arnold has done for you. Why?"

Sid shrugged. "I have my reasons." Why should he tell him everything of why he did what he did? "I do enjoy this life."

"So do I." Lila agreed as she let her dress slip from her shoulders. "As for you since you don't wish to cooperate with us, I will be posting pictures of us in a compromising way." Extending her hand out, Sid placed a rag in her outstretched palm. "Nighty night, Gerald."

Gerald had a wet rag smacked over his mouth knocking him out smoothly. Laughing, Lila stood up to remove the rest of her clothing before removing his own. She wasn't going to have sex with him, she'll make others believe that they did. After this they rifled through his apartment for any clues to Arnold's whereabouts.

Standing near his door, Sid shook his head. "It has to be somewhere."

Growling, Lila slammed his phone down. "He erased his incoming and outgoing calls. We may need to get in touch with our inside man to get the list." Grabbing the camera she went through each photo of her with Gerald. "That was fun. Let's go back to my honey, Sid."

"Sure thing, Lila." Opening the door up for her, Sid waited till she was out the door before he slammed it behind him. "All this trouble to be number one in the industry."

"Well it certainly is, but we reap the awards, Sid." Lila pranced down the stairs happily before turning to face her companion. "I still wouldn't mind killing Helga in front of, Arnold."

Sid frowned at the thought as he helped her inside the car. "You are a devious one, Lila. I like that."

"So did Gino. Why do you think we connected so in the eight grade? It was love at first fright." Giggling, Lila folded her hands on her lap unable to wait to reach their next destination.

* * *

Deep within his mansion, Lorenzo kept tabs on not only his business, but Arnold and Gerald. He wished to help them both out from his end so as he did his extra work, he continued to insure safety that he won't be caught. As he did this, Lorenzo jerked back to see very compromising photos being posted online. Pulling up the feed, he located the source shutting down that site immediately.

Making a face, Lorenzo knew they were trying to locate, Arnold so he did the kindest thing around; He erased everything on Gerald's history. They won't find them through his phone records or email history.

"You could be a very dangerous man yourself, but fortunately you aren't." Stanley spoke as he carried in his tea.

"I have a conscious. At least I hope so since I do feel guilty having you as a butler and a friend. I feel like a slave driver to you."

Smiling at his guilt, Stanley enjoyed how he always gave second thoughts of even the most innocent behavior. Placing his tea cup down and his own, he poured water in their respective mugs. "You aren't. You are kind to me and allow me access to your vehicles to impress my date."

"Anything for you. I want you happy." He frowned at the screen. "I knew she was bad, but I didn't realize it how horribly so it became."

"Who?"

"Lila Sawyer." Finding that image being sent across the expanse of the internet already, Lorenzo busily stopped it. "We should help our friends in stopping this."

"We will, Batman." Stanley quipped as he lifted his mug to his mouth. "Just don't expect me in a Robin get up."

Lorenzo didn't bother to respond to his dry humor. "Alfred is cooler anyhow."

* * *

 **A/N: I made her into a femme fatale.**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Stanley was just joking around with Lorenzo. I won't do that type of crossover as much as I enjoyed Batman.**

* * *

Hearing a woman sobbing near them and cursing Lila out, Sid glanced casually to his companion. He had been working along side Big Gino for so long now that he was still getting use to how violent Lila really is. It was such a small thing compared to how Helga use to be back in the day. Though in truth she barely punched anyone when he really thought about it.

"So was that really necessary?"

Lila puckered her lips in her agitation. "It ever so was."

Seeing the blonde being pulled away as she still cursed Lila's existence, Sid couldn't believe how pent up she still was over Helga. She didn't once care about Arnold. She only cared about the attention and she only acted this way due to something so stupid.

"Just because she is a blonde and asked for the time you found it fit to hit her." Sid rolled his eyes at her increasing craziness.

"Yes. She reminded me of her." Hearing her phone go off, Lila spoke into it. "How is my sweet deadly Gino?"

"I'm perfectly fine, my sweet. I commend you on your good job, but we have a little problem." Gino spoke in a husky tone. "While you did a perfect job, someone decided to halt our progress."

Lila's eyes turned to stone. "Do you know who?"

"We have our suspicions that it was most likely a mutual friend of yours and Arnold's. Someone who is tech savvy."

Lila turned to Sid. "Who do we know who is tech savvy, Sid?"

"That would be Lorenzo. I wouldn't put it past him to help, Arnold or Gerald out. Also Helga." Sid replied as he ate his olive.

Turning her voice back to her man, Lila hoped he wanted her to put a stop to his meddling. "Would you like us to do something with him? You know I aim to please."

Gino smiled at his end. "My girl always knows how to satisfy me. Yes I would love you to pay a visit to him. Use your special skills, my love."

Lila loved when he spoke to her like this. "Anything for you, my big Gino."

"Good and after I want you to come home so we can get reacquainted in the way we desire."

"Are we adding someone in the mix again so I can enjoy the show?" Lila was practically swooning as she thought about what always happens between them.

"Exactly. Now hurry up so we can have our fun. Love you dear." Gino insisted with a sweet edge.

She smirked as she slid off the bar stool. "Love you too. See you soon." Hanging up, she spoke to Sid. "Let's go."

* * *

After the phone call with Gerald, they were pretty much quiet as they traveled. They were upset that even though it could of been worse, it still wasn't that great. Gerald was now a target with the other mob. Arnold wondered if really Big Gino actually wanted to be number or was he already number one and calling all the shots with Scheck.

"Lila was a singer in his club. She was the darling until I came and Scheck received all the people from his club to head to Scheck's."

Stupid jealousy of Lila's. "Gerald said she was quick to strike him. He didn't even see her move when she knocked the gun out of his hand. Did you know about that sort of skill?"

"Actually no. I just know that she is Gino's girl and that she sang at his clubs."

Arnold's eyes went wide missing an important piece of information. "Dial Lorenzo for me. I think he is the one that stopped those sites from showing those pictures."

Picking up the phone, Helga dialed the number he given her. Hearing that same butler from his mansion, Helga asked for Lorenzo. "I hope they don't realize this, Arnold."

"I hope not either." Arnold agreed.

Hearing sounds in the background, Helga blanched at hearing the familiar voice before someone picked up the dropped phone. "Hello?"

"Oh hello, Anna. It is ever so kind of you to call Lorenzo, but he won't make it." Lila said in her common saccharine overtone.

Helga bared her teeth. "Oh shut it with that ever so crap, Lila, or I'll wring your neck to every inch of your life."

From her end, Lila smirked. "Helga? That doesn't sound like your doll version. You know I'm going to miss that. Where is my sweet crush?"

Arnold snagged the phone from Helga. "Lila. What have you done to Lorenzo?"

Lila purred at Arnold's voice as she glanced over to Stanley. "Actually nothing since that bad boy isn't here. His butler on the other hand won't be fairing too well. In fact."

Arnold heard a sickening sound on the other end making him grip the phone harder. "Why are you involved with this? Are you really working for Scheck?"

"Tsk, Arnold, I'm ever so hurt here. I'm with Big Gino, but if you wish to get together with me I'll dump him in a second."

Sid came over to her as he shook his head signifying that Lorenzo isn't around.

Lila glared down at the butler. "What do you say, Arnold?"

"Never. I am a one woman man and she's with me right now. As for you, when I get a hold of you I'm bringing you down." Hanging up, he pulled into a convenience store. "I need a new burner cell."

"Lorenzo?" Helga frowned hoping that nothing horrible happened to the man.

"I'm hoping he got out as for Stanley I hope he is still alive." Reaching over he took her hand just seeing the look of guilt wash over her features again. "This isn't your fault. I wish I didn't have to remind you, but it isn't."

"I love you for that, Arnold, but I feel like it is. What if I didn't agree to sacrifice myself?"

"You know as well I do that they would of killed us." Hugging her, Arnold kissed the top of her head. "You have a heart of pure gold. I love that you are very concerned. I love how selfless you truly are. We will all pull through this."

As much as she loved his words of comfort, she still felt guilt gnawing at her.


	17. Chapter 17

Gerald rushed over to the mansion to see the damage that was wrought inside. As Stanley was placed on the gurney, he examined the place wondering where Lorenzo went off to. Sighing, he called him up again.

"Hey buddy, it's Gerald again. Looks like Stanley will make it by the word of the paramedics. I am placing protection on him in case they try it again. I hope you are well. Call me back when you get this." Hanging up, Gerald pursed his lips as he received another call. Looking at the display he saw it was Phoebe. "Hi honey. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but what about you? I saw the pictures." Came her concerned voice.

He wandered into Lorenzo's office to stare at the computer. "Not fine at all. Seems we have another player in the game. Arnold reached me to tell me about the attack to Lorenzo's mansion. Helga is being extra helpful in this whole thing."

Phoebe gripped the phone at her end just wanting to know something, but was afraid to ask. "Anna is helpful or the actual Helga?"

"Helga. She remembers everything. Arnold triggered something in her head to make her remember. Now we have an idea who are the players in this game." Turning the computer on Gerald wasn't tech savvy like his wife, but he always gave it a try.

"That's good to know. Gerald, what are you doing over there? All I can hear is clacking."

Gerald imagined his wife to be listening in with one eye closed halfway while the other was wider as her adorable mouth went sideways just to hear him. "You are cute when you make that face."

Phoebe's face turned to normal. "How do you know what face I'm doing?"

He chuckled lightly listening to her skeptical tone. "I have known you all my life. Of course I would know."

Blushing, Phoebe looked up to see her father give her a questionable expression. "Well what are you doing?"

"Looking into Lorenzo's computer for any clues of his whereabouts, but it is password protected. I am trying so many variations to unlock it." Trying another he cursed.

Phoebe knew he would be smart enough to always change his password. "Lorenzo would be changing the combination again. I would suggest you try an old crush of his."

"And who would that be?"

"Think about it really hard. I mean really hard and combine that with their birth year. I overheard him talking and he does that to signify the calender year of when he fell for someone."

Gerald didn't have a female's brain or the vast string of crushes Lorenzo had. Glancing up he opened his mouth wide to type it in. Waiting just a second he was in. "You are brilliant."

"Glad I didn't have to say more since your line might be bugged."

"Meaning we should end this call for now. I love you. I want this all to end so I can see your sweet beautiful face again." His toned softened speaking to her.

"Same here. I love you too, Gerald. Please be careful. My family and I are praying for you guys." Phoebe hated to hang up and when she did she could only keep her eyes closed even as her father entered her room.

Kyo stood there examining her before heading over to one side of her bed to sit down. "My daughter. I may have some help in aiding their endeavor out."

Her eyes opened knowing what he was already getting out. "Isn't that inviting more trouble?"

"No. They owe me for all that we've done. They have sworn to get out as soon as the job is finished. It offers them much more protection." Kyo spoke calmly to his worried daughter. "You know that they have always been good on their word in the past."

"I know father, I just don't want an extra headache to Gerald." She took his hand. "I don't want anything more to happen to them."

Squeezing her hand, Kyo leaned over to kiss her forehead. "They are family. Rest assured that it won't."

Phoebe had to believe him on his word seeing as they never relinquished on their promises.

* * *

They were both sitting on a park bench looking out to the horizon of a almost empty park. Arnold had his hand playing with her tendrils as she was finishing her lunch. So much was on their minds and even though it seemed that Lorenzo was far away and possibly safe, they still were at unease. Stanley was still alive at least in spite of the pain he endured.

"We don't know what will happen next or in how to end this all." Helga finally spoke up as she leaned her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Even if we captured Big Gino and Scheck, we know there are others who are loyal." He curled his arm around her shoulder to have more of her warmth on him.

She looked up at his face set in deep concentration. "We really don't know how our lives play out at all. We didn't expect this at all."

"No." A smile greeted his face as the tension melted away. "I'm not too surprised that I would fall in love with you. The best part of knowing you is I loved that very mature side of you that offered me such great insight whenever I was at my most downed point. You always helped pick me up more than any other."

"Perhaps I'm your umbrella as well. I remembered when you first helped me. That is my best memory of us."

"Same here. You looked like you needed a smile."

His lips pressed on hers gently in one of their sweetest kisses. It wasn't passionate, but it didn't deter their emotions. He loved how her hand would come up to touch his face or run through his hair. He will follow her anywhere. He will help protect her from the storm.

* * *

He approached a very familiar group as they exited a private jet. All had suits on and were of asian decent. The one in charge was flanked as he approached the one that will help them out. He bowed to them in a show of respect.

"It is a pleasure to see you once again, Giro. I hope your flight was of your satisfaction." The man accepted his hand in a handshake.

He did a slight curt nod of his head. "It was. I just wish we were meeting over more pleasant circumstances."

"I agree, but they have attacked the extended family as well as Gerald." Extending his arm out, the man escorted him to a stretch limo."

"Ay. The Heyerdahl family is a most important one so we consider this a grave insult. We promised no blood baths, but we promise a more swift end. I hear they have insulted you as well. Explain." Giro always had a very calm decent voice while conducting his business. A family man in a growing empire so he had much to manage. He was a fair person at all times, but he couldn't stand insult.

He gave him a nod as well. "My own home was attacked. I don't care about my possessions seeing they could be replaced. I just care about the one who was injured. I do hear from Gerald that he is safe so I'm happy with that."

A small smile slid on his face. "We will avenge and help in all that we are capable of, Lorenzo. Rest assured."

"I know that, my friend. I'm grateful of helping you out as well." Lorenzo smiled back. These were the unsavory lot, but not that unsavory seeing that they did a lot of good too. This is one of their good portions. Helping out extended family without marking them. They always enjoyed leaving without a trace to help protect.

* * *

 **A/N: I will leave out any actual Japanese mobs, but now we have another player in the game. What will happen? Rest assured that Lorenzo isn't a bad guy.**


	18. Chapter 18

It was very late at night with him unable to catch any sleep, Arnold had his growing list in his head that made him feel a stress he hadn't truly felt before her disappearance. After she was taken, those years in between, to the moment they were reunited. Now on the run with no one much to trust he was now willing to accept some outside help in hopes of so much. Glancing down to her smooth back as she rested, Arnold slid down a bit hoping not to disturb her. So perfect in his opinion even in her most tiniest faults, Arnold wanted nothing more than to marry her.

Hearing her moan she turned her head in his direction. "Why aren't you asleep?" Her voice was a bit husky from just waking up.

"Thinking."

Moving up, she greeted him with a breathtaking view as she moved to straddle him. The way she cupped his face and just gazed into his eyes had him catching his breath. He thought it was poetic in how she moved to kiss him. The way she moved against him. Arnold couldn't help falling for her all over again as he felt her skin beneath his own. She continued to kiss him as she moved her hips making him feel all her love exude from that lovely heart of hers.

"I want to marry you, Helga." He needed to say it. He desired it. "My life is with you."

It was words she has always desired to hear coming from his lips. Helga wished to say everything on her mind. She wanted to let it all out, but she knew she would only blubber on. With so much going on right now, she wanted this moment. Cherished their sweet moments together in their brief downtime.

"I always wanted to hear those words from you." Her head dipped to kiss his neck as she continued her movements.

"I'll follow you anywhere." He declared as he continued to enjoy this tender time together.

* * *

Benny examined the cabin they were in at the time of their stay. Benny liked to follow his marks movements to the letter. Get to know them. He just hated having company along for the ride. Hated being near the doofus large man in his company. Hated how he always left wrappers everywhere.

"What you feeling?" Hugo always had a penchant for leaving important words out of his sentences. Words that would make you sound less like an idiot in Benny's opinion.

"Bruce isn't going to like his little dove that much right now since she will be tainted in his opinion." Benny didn't usually like to respond unless to his victim. He found talking too much tiring.

"Huh?" Hugo curled up half his lip in thought trying to understand what he meant.

"Intercourse. She isn't pure anymore." Benny sucked in a full breath of air to help ease his twitching fingers from murdering him.

Hugo stood up as he looked to the bed. "How you tell?"

Benny sniffed the air, examined the still messy cabin. Well in least in the terms of the bed being mussed up still. "The manager hasn't cleaned up in here yet and hasn't rented the cabin out at all. The bed is messed up still. The condom wrapper is in the trash bin along with a little blood on it. Trust me when I say she isn't pure anymore. Bruce will mess up his sweetie but good now."

Hugo went to the trash bin to look inside of it. "Huh. Not good."

Lifting his phone up, Benny agreed with him before dialing Bruce. "Hey, I'm here. Yeah, the last place I was heading to. Look, you aren't going to like what I just discovered."

* * *

"Who's the dame?" Lila inquired as she got on Gino's lap.

Brushing his hand up from her leg to her body, Gino enjoyed the kisses she was laying on his neck. "Just someone for our enjoyment. I know how you love it."

Turning her head to examine the girl with the bored expression and almost limp brown hair, Lila shrugged. "I hope she is better than she looks right now."

"Oh she is. At least I hope so."

"Hey! Who's the red head?" The girl asked interrupting their reunion. Smacking her mouth with the bubblegum she was chewing, Lila made a slight expression.

"Lila. I'm his girl. You aren't allowed to speak unless we want you to." Lila enjoyed the peeved expression on her face. This girl had no idea what will happen next.

The girl fixed her expression on Gino. "I thought you weren't attached. I thought I was here for something special."

Gino got up placing Lila on the ground. "Oh you are." Striding over to the girl, Gino placed his hand on the small of her back. "Let us go into the bedroom now."

"Sure thing." Turning her head to look at Lila she stuck her tongue out.

Lila smiled a knowing smile waiting for her chance to enter that room. She counted the minutes. Winked at Sid who entered with another lackey. Hearing the tall tail signs of what was happening she entered the room to find the girl questioning her and cursing her out.

Gino calmed her down with a touch. "She enjoys watching. Now stay still and have fun."

The girl was shocked as her head turned to Lila while she sat there crossing her legs. "What?"

Lila smirked at her. "Enjoy while I enjoy the show. They don't call him big for nothing."

Gino smiled at his girlfriend as the lady shrugged figuring it was better than anything worse.

In another part of the place, Sid received a call from an old friend. "Hey Stinky. Why are you calling me?"

Stinky was panting over the phone. "Sid, why are you doing this? They are your friends. I heard. Heard how Big Gino was involved in hurting Lorenzo's butler. Why?"

"Money. Power. What more do you want?" Sid had such a blase tone to his voice. "Did you even catch a glimpse of those pictures of Lila with Gerald before they were yanked down? I sent you that link for a special look see."

"Yeah and even I know that Gerald would never harm Phoebe like that." Stinky felt sick to his stomach at what happened to his best friend. "I miss the old Sid. What happened to you?"

Sid rolled his eyes as he reached for a toothpick. "I have no need to replay my answer to you. Look Stinko if there isn't anything else I have to go."

Stinky heard a dial tone instantly knowing he hung up. Falling back into his chair he wondered if he could of done anything to prevent this happening a long time back with his friend. "I smell terrible terrible things about to happen." He droned out.

* * *

 **A/N: I truly appreciate all the reviews. I forgot I didn't post anything last night. Sorry.**

 **I'm making Lila very twisted more and more and I do have a name of the girl that was with Gino, but maybe you'll guess by her actions of bubblegum and limp hair and lackluster personality. She was in the series at least season one.**

 **I did have to add a sweet moment for Arnold and Helga in between.**


	19. Chapter 19

Bruce hit his nearest lackey at the news that Benny just gave him. He deflowered her. His perfect doll has been taken from him. Watching the man stand up, he kicked him in the side as he let his rage boil over.

"You can always get her fixed up to be a virgin again." The man was now spitting up blood on the ground.

Bruce was half tempted in hitting him again. "Excuse me?" His tone was that of a blade ready to strike.

"There are surgeons out there that can fix that for you. She'll be pure again."

"Won't do. She has to be completely untouched moron." Bruce decided to hit him later for such a unintelligent idea. "It is all that Detectives fault. He lured her into that bed. Lured her into a life she desired with me."

The man got up shakily to hear his deluded thoughts on the woman. Even he wasn't that moronic.

* * *

Gerald was on his way from the station when he received a call to see an unknown number. Picking it up to answer he greeted the caller. "Hello?"

"Hello Gerald, it's Lorenzo."

Hearing his friends voice filled him with relief. "Oh god buddy, are you alright? I've been calling you."

"I'm fine. I'm safe. How is Stanley?" Lorenzo wondered as he swirled some wine in his glass. His nerves were pretty shot up not knowing the status of him.

"He's in a body cast. They worked him over pretty good. It was Lila and Sid that was responsible for it. Where are you?" Gerald informed him as he stopped at a signal.

Lorenzo placed his glass down as guilt swarmed him. "I'll pay for his medical. I wish this didn't happen to him. As for me I can't tell in case of bugs. I will say that I am safe and will continue to do things off my end."

"Like what?"

"Things that will help you out in the end. There are so many bad factions that are being exposed at this moment. We are clearing the way for Arnold and Helga so they can finally be somewhere's safe."

Gerald wanted to ask, but was afraid to. In fact, he didn't at all want to know in case of bugs. "Just make sure you are safe and sound. I don't want anymore bodies piling up." To see another woman at a dump site calling for Helga's return made his stomach clench. "She is the bravest person that I know. There are times I wish she never gave herself up for us, but we knew what would happen."

Lorenzo looked up at Giro as he stepped inside the room as casual as a lion roaming the plain. "Damned if we do and damned if we don't. That is the whole point of that. The thing is what you've guys done for me since I got here was amazing for myself. You wouldn't think it was a big deal, but it is for me. I remember her being the only girl that loved getting down and dirty."

Chuckling at the memory, Gerald pulled up a smile on his grim face. "Heh, yeah I remember that day. Gotta admit that it is cool actually."

"Yeah. I'm going to let you go for now, Gerald. Please take care of yourself."

"You too buddy." Clicking the phone closed, Gerald tapped his steering wheel in thought.

Lorenzo studied his friend across from him. "I guess this will be covered in the news."

Giro lifted up his tea towards his lips. "You guess correctly, my friend."

Scheck and Big Gino will be having mini heart attacks then.

* * *

Arnold was listening to the news as Helga was still asleep in the passenger seat.

 _"In other news there was a take down also with the U.S Marshals service, FBI, and Homeland Security. The individuals that were taken in have been accused of major crimes against their own country. As of now they are being questioned extensively while their records will be looked into. As for now this is all that we can report so please stay tuned until we receive more information."_

Hearing the music come back on, Arnold wondered how all that was possible in a short amount of time. He also hoped it was the same names on the list. Glancing back over to Helga he saw her eyes were opened. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. I wonder who was responsible for that." Seeing him change course, Helga questioned where he was heading to now.

"Need another friends eyes."

"What? That is inviting more trouble to our friends." She twisted just a bit to examine his profile.

"I know, but we need to do this."

Realizing what direction they were headed, Helga's eyes went large. "This is driving towards Gino's territory. Why?"

"Quickest route." He replied as he let out a sigh. It was just inviting more trouble for them both, but he needed to head to the next destination.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter here. I have a busted up wrist right now so I'm doing the best that I can. Also you girls are very correct in your guess. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: In the words of Gerald, "You are a bold kid, Arnold." This is to Diamonddiva and Nep2uune. Thanks girls for your reviews. :)**

* * *

"What the hell, Arnoldo? Of course I'm panicking. Do you even have a fucking clue what you are doing?"

Helga was demanding to be let out of the car after a claustrophobic episode so doing so in a almost empty lot, Arnold was trying his best to calm her down. He tried to touch her, but she slapped his hands away. He had a clear idea on why she was being like this and wasn't expecting the answer he will get soon.

"I was thinking that if we went around Illinois that we would be wasting more time." Arnold spoke to her calmly.

Pausing to shut her eyes for a moment as she looked towards the building next to them. It was now full of holes and more rotted up, but she demanded he examine that space before they began to talk. It still didn't fill her with any ease.

"We have targets on our backs. A major take down happened that Gerald has no clue how it happened exactly. Why do you want to cut through that damned state? Scheck's and Gino's men are heavily there. Once they see us they will come after us lickety split."

"Helga please."

She began to wave her arms around frantically. She felt she was about to take off in flight with the amount of arm waving she was doing. "No! Even with us not stopping at all it still is risky. It is even risky of us to be right here and right now." She cried out. "Even though we checked that building out it still could have something in there still warning them."

Arnold looked back to the building before back to her suddenly connecting it. "Is this where it happened, Helga?" She nodded her head as her arms stopped waving around to hug her own body. "This is where you were kept?" She nodded again as she whimpered. "Oh Helga." Closing the gap he exasperated the problem even more by his plan and now this.

Helga went into his arms as she began to cry. Her eyes unfortunately focused on that dreaded building. "Please, Arnold, please."

What if he triggered her even worse than before. What if it brought her back to being Anna again? What if it did something even worse? He couldn't risk it. "I love you so much, Helga. We won't do that and we will leave far away right now."

She whimpered as she allowed him to escort her away to their vehicle. They may need to switch cars again. Getting inside, Helga could only keep looking at that building as two years of her torture happened. Hearing the drivers side door slam her eyes went down to her lap. She hated feeling weak or appearing weak and now here it was.

Arnold called up Gerald to inform him of the building where Helga was held. It was best to actually comb over it. It was best to keep it also in mind in case Scheck finds them and tries to drag her back there.

* * *

"Having fun in paradise, Brainy?" Lorenzo almost cooed over the phone.

Brainy snorted out his reply. "This is a necessity to ease Helga's mind. I'm not fond of sitting on my ass all day though."

"I know. You love her so much that you'll become a masked avenger just to swoop in and save the day for her." Lorenzo crossed the expanse of the balcony as if he can see his face right in front of him. "We'll need another car for them to switch into. Arnold just happened to land in front of the building she was kept in seclusion as they were performing those horrible things to her."

"Where is it located?"

"Some three thousand miles due west of Illinois. Helga suffered a panic attack. Right now Arnold is afraid he triggered something more. Also they are afraid that there was a built in sensor telling the bad guys where they are." Lorenzo informed him.

"They don't have passports with them so we need them to have them. They have to get out of the states to lay low elsewhere." Brainy thought as he looked through his computer. "I won't be able to do that."

Lorenzo smiled. "I will. We have extra friends that have come in to help. They even advised that they leave from here so I instructed Arnold to head towards the border. As for you, I know you have contacts."

"San Lorenzo will not be a safe bet if that one character is still there. Helga isn't fond of cold so Canada isn't what she is fond of."

"Nope. Also if they need to move fast they won't be able to. You know they'll have to head to the jungle. I have a feeling that Arnold will be able to traverse it very well." Lorenzo headed back in to smile at one of Giro's associates. "Arnold told me you took the picture of Helga in a new hairstyle. Shoot that picture at me and I'll make a passport in a jiffy. I'll bring them where they need to go."

Studying the photograph of her, Brainy smiled at it before he sent it off. "There it is. Also there is a picture of Arnold just in case. Good luck to you."

"Good luck to you. I know Helga appreciates this, my friend."

Perhaps he can get another kiss from her. "I will not ask you how you are managing to move around so easily. All I will say is good luck to you too."

"They are loyal friends to us. Also I know you won't since you are secretive too. I'll speak to you as soon as I can."

"Same here. Bye for now." Brainy hung up as he wandered out to the balcony of the condo. He was in Kauai thinking it best to rent out a condo unit with a working kitchen. While it was peaceful here, his head wasn't.

* * *

Lila enjoyed lingerie shopping. Gino told her to go shopping for some new night clothes for the club, and if she felt so inclined to shop for new sexy lingerie. He loved when she showed off. Didn't mind if she invited a male admirer up on stage to dance close to him. It was part of their appeal to one another. Voyeurism at its most sexiest.

As she tried on something very sheer on, Lila thought she looked like perfection. Her body was on point, and she felt it could bring Arnold back on his knees to devote himself to her all over again. Oh she missed how he fawned over her. Paid for things all just so he can be with her. She didn't feel the slightest attraction after he showed his feelings to her. Oh she did at first, but when he showed his interest finally, Lila turned him away. Didn't mind that he felt guilty. She hated it when he finally showed his feelings to Helga. The beast. She will turn him back to her.

Looking down to her perfect petite body, Lila felt her front slammed against the mirror. The mirror cracked. It felt cold beneath her body as she felt a secure grasp on her. It made it impossible for her to move so she knew this person was an expert.

"We aren't here to kill you yet, Ms Sawyer. We are here for you to give a message to your boss."

Lila detected the accent and she refused to be scared. "Give it to him yourself." Feeling herself smashed against the mirror again she detected the sting on her arm.

"Tell him that Giro Yoshida is here."

Lila had no clue what that meant as she was whirled around to instantly get hit in the side of the face. Lila looked up from the bench feeling shook up. There was death in his eyes. A control to this person that made it known that her movements will be sluggish compared to a pro.

"That is a most shameful outfit to a most shameful person."

Feeling a kick to the side of her face, Lila met with darkness as the male moved out of the room without a care. No one saw him in the full store. No one cared to watch the ghost move.

* * *

 **A/N: See what I mean Diamonddiva about Lila. ;) I'll have to plan my next move now.**


	21. Chapter 21

They were in an abandoned airfield when a Cessna landed. Lorenzo told them to come here so they waited by the car till the planes door opened up and a Japanese man came out towards them both. Arnold was wary of the man, but Helga stepped forward.

"I know him. Phoebe introduced him a long time ago." Helga told him as she stepped forward. "Toshi, is that really you?"

He nodded curtly to her as a smile broke out on his face. "Greetings, not Phoebe's sister, but close to one."

Arnold watched as Helga hugged a handsome well dressed man making him feel a bit jealous. Stepping forward, Helga separated to take his hand.

"Toshi this is my long time love that I spoke to you about. Arnold meet Toshi. Toshi. Arnold." Helga said proudly as she watched them shake hands. Her smile disappeared as realization dawned in her. "If you are here then he is."

"Yes. Let us get on the plane and we'll be on our way. Please bring your belongings. We'll be giving you a satellite phone on route. The car will be returned. I shall inform you while we are up in the air." Toshi told them as he indicated with the wave of his hand.

Running back to get their clothes, Arnold made sure he didn't leave anything behind as he returned to climb up to the plane behind Helga. Entering, someone took his bags from him as he went to sit down next to Helga. So many questions were in his head as they settled in and only when they were in air, Toshi finally spoke.

"After the attack to Phoebe, Kyo contacted my Uncle. While we are not related to the Heyerdahl family we consider them like family. My Uncle took great insult that someone as dear as her has been attacked. When we heard long ago that Helga here was kidnapped, we did launch a search of her of our own accord. Something that turned up empty." Toshi had a grim look on his face. "We greatly apologize for failing you, my friend."

"Who are you affiliated with?" Arnold inquired feeling this to be too strange now.

Helga answered him. "His Uncle is Giro. Giro Yoshida." Seeing the alarm in his eyes, Helga placed her hand on his. "Arnold, they aren't like Big Gino or Scheck. If they were do you think that Kyo would associate with them? Lorenzo?"

"No I suppose not, but why are you helping us?" Arnold asked Toshi.

"Extended family. The Heyerdahl family consider you and Helga here family. We aren't here to cause you trouble. We are here to help your headache. We are here to help to clean up the scum. It is most effective to do so. Yes, we have done some underhanded things in our time, but we also know the great importance of protecting your own. Even we are not fond of our own country being attacked by small groups. We are an honorable lot. How else do you think we are able to clean up some of the mess in your so called local law enforcement agencies?" Toshi answered almost too casually.

Arnold's eye twitched just a bit. "That was you. How were you able to accomplish that?"

"Many of them are far more dirty than what you may think of us, Detective. Some have even gotten away with killing their own children. We don't tolerate them."

Seeing the sneer on his lips, Arnold really knew now that they protect family. "We don't have passports."

"You do." Going into his inside pocket in his suit, he handed them their passports. "Brainy was most useful to us. He will receive his own protection where he is located."

Helga smiled at that. "I really appreciate that." Looking to their passports, Helga's eyes went wide. "Guess we are married."

Toshi grinned as he brought forth a simple wedding band. "Indeed. We know enough of your family, Arnold, and contacted someone in San Lorenzo on your behalf. He'll guide you to safety."

"What about La Sombra?" Arnold wondered as he vanished the spell of them fake married.

Crossing his legs too casually, Toshi smiled a knowing smile. "La Sombra, who?"

Arnold's eyes blinked. Guess they weren't kidding about protecting their own.

* * *

"Giro Yoshida? She actually said that the guy said that name?" Sid wasn't trying to panic, but he suddenly felt completely unwashed while billions of germs crawled over him.

Gino ignored Sid's panic as he fumed at seeing his girl beaten up. "She was supposed to be protected. Where are those guys at the present moment?"

Sid didn't dare irk him. "Bar."

Nodding his head, Gino turned to stalk into the other room to find the very ones who were supposed to be protecting her were having a gay old time laughing away about something. "Celebrating after an unsuccessful job of protecting my girl?"

Sid stood motionless as he watched the two burly guys stop their laughing. He studied how they placed their drinks down to stand up muttering apologies to their boss. Sid didn't need to know what will happen after Gino finds insult. His girl was attacked. Gino shot them both in the heart before placing his gun away as if he never moved.

"Sid, make sure to get this cleaned up will ya." Gino ordered as he stalked off towards his office cursing along the way.

Sid spotted a view nervous members of the crew looking at the fallen failed members of their association. "You heard him boys. Time to clean up and make sure not to leave any trace behind. You know the drill."

For Big Gino, he entered inside his office not bothering to look up until it was too late when he heard his door slammed behind him while he was flipped over as his body slammed hard into the ground face first. He failed to inspect his own office before entering. His anger over Lila reached a boiling point of him getting lazy.

"I have no need to introduce yourself since I'm fairly certain that little girl has told you."

In pain, his eyes widened a bit. "Nice to finally meet you, Yoshida. I'd shake your hand but I'm currently away from my feet at the present moment." Gino informed him as he tried to act casual.

Giro went over to the couch so he can sit down casually. Legs crossing and him looking down at him as if he was just a mere insect, Giro hated coming into places such as this. So much stench and decay. "I hate cute unless it is with specific things in my life. You are merely a speck trying to play a big time gangster in this life. A punk as you will."

"I can benefit you though. I will help you achieve so much more." Gino reasoned as a pain moan was followed when someone put their foot on his head.

"You will not. I have very many loyal people under me. All very intelligent. All who know their parts. I value them. Respect them. You treat others as if they are nothing. You have greatly insulted us in so many ways and for this I will see to that end." Giro nodded to one of his men signaling something that Gino had no clue about.

"Nicholas Bailey! What about him? Huh!" Gino felt the foot grinding into him more. It felt like his skull was already cracking.

"Scheck?" Giro loved the surprise on his face. "That is his real name. I'm certain you already guessed it. If not then I'm really glad I'm here now. In fact I want to have you listen on a very public meeting right now."

Gino had no clue what he was getting at until he heard gunfire erupt. Painful cries out. He had to be lucky that Lila was safe in their home. He hoped. Gino watched the calmest face from Yoshida. He didn't jerk at any of the sounds. There wasn't a note of panic in them. Never had he seen someone like this before.

Someone entered the door not saying a word as Giro spoke in japanese. He didn't know the language, but he guessed it when his life turned dark.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo! Love the reviews. Thank you for them. :)**

 **Migraine and busted wrist. I need to recover before writing out some new chapters. So this may be a cliffhanger for a bit.**


	22. Chapter 22

Stinky stayed glued to the television set the second he heard about a nightclub shooting at Big Gino's. Hearing how many perished including Gino, Stinky kept listening to see if they'll release the names of the other people. There was none. Did Sid get killed or is he safe? As much as he was disappointed in knowing he was in this life, he still would be sad. He still missed his old friend before he turned to this life.

Half tempted into calling him, Stinky called Gerald instead. "Howdy Gerald. Have you heard what happened in Chicago?"

"Yeah and before you ask, I have no clue if Sid was in there or not." Gerald sighed as he stood away from the station.

"Well will you let me know if that is the case? We weren't close anymore like before he went into this life, but I still cared. I even called him once wondering why he was doing that when he sent me a picture with you and Lila."

A sigh was replaced by a groan. "He just sent that to you? What a internet site or what?"

"Email. I twas surprised about it, but I know you wouldn't betray, Phoebe. You've been devoted to her all your life."

Smiling at the vote of confidence, Gerald scratched his arm in thought. "Well thanks man. I'm glad you know me very well."

"Sure thang. We got to stick together or else everything will surely fall apart. How is Phoebe doing anyhow?" Stinky nodded to his grandpappy as he wandered up to his bedroom.

"Worried. She is in fine health wise at least, but worried." Hearing his line beeping, Gerald had to end this call. "Stinky I hate to do this to you man, but someone else is calling."

"That's fine Gerald. Call me when you get any news."

"Sure thing pal." Clicking it to the other line, Gerald greeted the caller. "Johanssen."

"Your partner is a dead man." Said the dead tone.

His veins turned cold and hard. "Who is this?"

There was clicking coming over the line making Gerald guess very many things till the sound of a whimper was heard over the line. "I already met your wife personally. Tell me, how is she recovering?"

Gerald gripped the phone hard as he bared his teeth. "You son of a bitch. Once I get a hold of you you're gonna wish you were never born."

Cruel laughter was heard before a shot rang out along with a scream. "Oops. I forgot to tell you that another blonde has suffered. Now give us Helga back so no more will suffer. Also as for your partner, once I get a hold of him for what he did to my beautiful fiance, he'll really wish he never was born."

Gerald heard the phone click closed prompting him to find it was an unidentified number. Growling, Gerald decided to run a trace to see if the number still could be located. "Fucking bastard."

* * *

It had been some time since they left the plane and given a compass to guide them to the coordinates they were given. Arnold happy he knew how to read a compass and a map or else he would be lost. Helga was helping keeping a look out as they continued walking.

"So this is San Lorenzo." Helga mentioned as she tried to keep her sanity in tact. "At least you know your parents are alive and well."

"At least there is no more of La Sombra, but Scheck is not the best alternative." Arnold told her as they changed course slightly.

"No it isn't, Mr Loretz." She agreed while using his aliases last name.

"Well as much as I love, Mrs Loretz's new hair color, I'll love to see the old one back." Pausing slightly, Arnold needed to kiss those lips of hers. "I missed those lips."

Smiling at that, Helga had to agree that she missed kissing his lips. "Do you have a clue where we are headed with that map?"

He looked at it with the comparison of his father's map he still had memorized after all these years. "I do have a clue so I hope I'm not wrong."

"Where do you think we are headed?"

"My birth place. It is my nearest guess since I still have most of my dad's map still in my head." Arnold and her continued on as he had to change course once more.

"I feel like we are zig zagging. Want to play Twister after this?" This was a very serious situation they are in and still she had to break the tension.

Studying ahead of him, Arnold looked at their pathway. "As long as it's naked Twister, then I'm game."

"I hope you want to play alone with me and not with a group setting." She quipped.

"Of course. It is how your husband prefers it."

Helga examined his profile as he said that. "You really want it to be real, huh?"

Arnold turned his head to give her a smile. "Of course. I want to be your husband so we can have kids together, and grow old together."

"Same here. To be Mrs Football Head, has always been my dream. At least I can freely say it now without fear of you shunning me." Now she had to hope that this will end very soon. She wanted that future. She wanted so much with him.

* * *

Scheck examined the idiotic pair in front of him. The female was certainly battered. The male was trying to act brave, but failing in his own quest. To hear that someone else took care of Big Gino had, Scheck doing a proverbial happy dance. Though that meant that he had to leave his own temporary residence in case they came after him. When his men spotted these two jackals coming out of Gino's home, they picked them up.

"Tell me who it was who killed him." Scheck requested with some eloquence. "You." He pointed to Sid.

Sid still had no time in removing the blood from his own shirt. It was splatter from one of the guys inside the club. Since he went to Lila to get her, he had to get her out of there before they went to their home. It was what Gino would want. "They looked to be Yoshida's men. One of them attacked Lila earlier the previous day. Mentioned to her about Giro Yoshida."

Scheck nodded his head as his attention went to the female. A smug snotty little thing that still didn't hold a torch to his songbird. The girl was obviously upset from her recent loss, or she was at a loss of her banged up face. "Do you have anything to say, Ms Sawyer?"

Lila was thinking about her last conversation with Gino. She'll never see him again. This was surely Helga's fault. She loved Gino so much, and now he was gone. She was stunned as she leaned against her long time friend.

Sid took pity on her. "She hasn't spoken since I told her what happened."

Scheck didn't care, but he wanted to pretend he did. In truth, he grown to care about Helga very much even under her guise. A guise he helped create. Bruce was upset over some new information so it might be what brings him down. Still, he had faith in him. "Louisa will help heal your friends beauty. She works miracles. We may of been enemies once, but I don't like to waste good resources." Pressing a button he called Louisa into his office.

Sid heard the door open up with an average looking dark haired woman stepped through. Watching her walk towards Lila to examine her, Lila clutched his arm. "I will not leave her side. I am to protect her."

Lila glared at the woman as she continued to scrutinize her. She can't trust these people, and even though she can hit her right now, she won't dare.

Scheck rose to his full stature. "No harm will be placed on her as long as she cooperates. As for you, we have much business to discuss while Louisa tends to her."

Sid didn't like this at all, but had to do this for now. "Lila, go with her so you can heal. I know how much you want your face back to its full splendor."

Letting go, Lila opted to have vanity over comfort right now. Joining the woman's side, Lila was escorted out of the room. She reexamined the corridor and the amount of people around her in case she needed to raise her own coop. You always had to be prepared.

Scheck examined his prey in front of him. "Now you'll tell me everything you know about Arnold. Everything. If you do not then I'll see acid poured all over your friends face."

Sid stiffened up hearing that threat knowing that now not much seemed to matter as he opened his mouth up to speak.

* * *

 **A/N: It was certainly fun to have Stinky's voice in my head to try to write him out. I probably failed, but it did amuse me to do it. Far more than writing Lila out, uch. I borrowed the naked Twister line from a friend of mines. Hope you don't mind, Everclear. Sometimes I try not to make my chapters not so tension filled. I still need to catch up on my writing.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Bruce is just... Well he just thinks he owns her. Bruce is a sociopathic narcissist. That is evident. As for Lila and Sid they were escaping and ended up being picked up by Scheck's men to bring them in. Scheck is just going to use them for his own means before he tosses them away. They didn't willingly go to him. Sorry if I didn't clear that up with my writing. I know I did mention that he did pick the two idiots up.**

* * *

Lila entered a room that resembled Nosferatu's keep. Well it was something she imagined with the gothic setting. There was a large darkened fireplace set up in the middle with an overly large black dining table with high backed red velvet chairs adorning the sides of it. Many skeleton statues with candles in their grips and a very vain picture of Scheck himself off to one side. To her the place was so garish even as she fixed her gaze up to the embellished crown molding high atop the ceiling.

Hearing a loud thump in front of her, Lila was taken in so much of the detail of the room that she didn't notice his right hand man in there watching her like a hawk as disdain was clearly on his face. "Bruce? That is your name correct?"

Steepling his fingers together, Bruce sneered at the very stupid woman who was freely walking around. "Call me, Mr Agate. I don't want my first name slipping from those lips."

Lila heard the hatred in his voice, but she decided not to let it deter her. "Mr Agate." Gracefully walking to the table she placed her fingertips on top of it. "Sounds powerful. Tell me, Mr Agate, do you enjoy your line of work?"

Bruce watched her trying to act like a seductress to appease him so he thought to let the mouse play with the cat. "Immensely."

Lila kinda liked the husky tone to his voice when he answered her. "What do you enjoy mostly about it?"

She approached him as she dragged her fingertips across the surface. Bruce could see the marks she was already leaving. "Destruction."

"Mmmmm. I like that as well. Anything more?" Getting closer she could smell his aftershave finding it pleasant for someone with such a dangerous aura.

Bruce made a show of scanning her body very slowly to ease her mind. He spotted the marks on her as he almost applauded whoever did that. "Beautiful women."

A part of a coy smile played up on her features enjoying that. "Would you like someone like me?" Lila placed her hand on her leg to guide it up enjoying how he was following it. She knew what men liked, but as fast as she thought that thought, her head was placed hard against the table.

Grabbing both her arms very quickly, he slammed them down so hard that it made her yelp in surprise before he placed himself against her back end. It wasn't to be sexual. It was because he knew her reputation. Leaning down, he got close enough to hiss in her ear. "Playing in the big pond little girl. You may think you have style. You may think you are gorgeous and smart, but here you are nothing but a sexual disease that is festering. The only cure for someone like you is death. You are not my fiance and you will never be close to her." Hearing her growl at that last remark he slammed her hands down hard on the table. "We don't like litter on our table and you have marked it up with your stain. If you ever gain to hope for something with me you will soon regret it. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind tossing you into that fire over there and roast smores over your carcass. Now if you plan to play a game with us prepare to die."

Feeling shaken, Lila didn't realize he was gone till she felt nothing but cold air against her. Raising herself up all she could do was see her mark on the table. She didn't realize she was sweating until seeing the evidence.

* * *

They reached the temple where they felt they had stones attached to them the way their feet felt so heavy beneath them. So much walking to this point was making their feet throb to the point of them dropping to the ground to rest their weary bodies. Helga and Arnold were facing up while they busily panted. They both felt sweaty. Gross. In truth, they felt the full fatigue of several days of being on the run.

"So." Helga wished she didn't decide to speak now when her body was cursing her out for even daring to speak. "This is your birth place. Surprised you don't have duel citizenship."

Still panting just as hard, Arnold wanted to get on his side so he can see her face, but his body protested too much. "No and I don't wish to explain how I'm seen only as an American citizen since I never bothered to ask."

"Well seeing as I'm legally dead, I'm a ghost traveling around. Want to talk about a mind fuck there?" Helga groused. "I'm gonna have a fun time with getting that whole thing reversed."

He felt like a dead body with how he rolled over to his side. He felt heavier then usual and more floppy. "I know. I wish they didn't just allow it to happen." Arnold observed that even in the dim lighting, her eyes still sparkled in their brilliance.

"Well I can't complain about it now." Helga needed physical contact from him once again. She needed his lips. Raising herself up slightly, Helga kissed him softly. Even in their state of grossness, she still wanted to make love to him.

Arnold heard a slight shuffling on the steps prompting him to raise himself up to meet with a few tribesman. "Greetings."

Helga got up slowly to observe the males in front of her. They had weapons on them that were something from another century along with their clothing. Nodding at them in her own greeting she felt deeply examined by their green eyes which were the same shade as Arnold's.

"Welcome back, Chosen One. Please come with us." One spoke in a thick accent.

Taking Helga's hand, Arnold and her descended the steps to go to their hidden village. It was an experience that felt more surreal to Arnold then to Helga as they continued their journey.

* * *

He betrayed them even more than before. Sid told him everything that he could remember about Arnold. Told him about his past friends just to protect someone else. Sid traversed the hallways to reach where she was staying. Knocking on the door, Sid entered in there to find her on the bed looking like a sight.

"Am I ugly?"

Sid couldn't believe how vain she gotten. Ever since another gotten the attention she once always received, Lila has been thinking she must of gotten ugly in order for someone like Helga to suddenly look attractive. "No."

"I miss him. Miss Gino. He always made me feel special." Lila pouted as she finally looked up. "What did he want from you?"

"Information on Arnold. What I know. What I remember. I told him." Sid could see the new bruises that formed on her wrists making it known that she must of angered someone.

"What about that witch? I hate her ever so much. If I get a hold of her I'm going to ever so strangle her and then ever so make her watch me have my ever so freaking way with Arnold."

Sid knew she lost it when she sounded like a Disney character on crack. "Is there anything you want from me right now to at least calm you before you get your wish?"

Lila felt inadequate in a place that deemed her unworthy. "Kill Helga when we finally see her."

It was hard for him to want to do that himself when he had nothing against Helga anymore. Sure he didn't tell Arnold about seeing her, but still it was nice to know it was his secret to tell. While Scheck kept her locked away as a doll, Sid kept her locked away in his mind. He remembered a fond memory of her actually coming to his aid after Wolfgang nearly clobbered him. He thought that she looked like an Amazonian princess.

"Sure thing doll." Sid watched the smug smile form on her face as he assured her of an empty promise.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. What is in italics is Brainy having a flashback when he is 13 years old.**

 **Diamonddiva - I really am mean to that character lol. I'm fine with me admitting to that.**

* * *

"Would they really go that far to escape detection?" Bruce wondered almost idly.

Scheck played with his gold ring. "Wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

Scheck just studied his ring as he twisted it around his ring finger. "To question Arnold's parents will be useless now that Yoshida is on American soil. They killed Big Gino's men quite swiftly so that means even more. The reputation he has is that he doesn't need big time protection like we acquired in Government and law enforcement. His reputation has been that of a very intelligent person."

"Unstoppable. That is another word they have also described him as." Bruce added in as he hook his thumb back. "When can we dispose of those two morons?"

"Soon as they reach their uselessness with us. That little chit is someone who believes she is everything in this world."

"In which she is not. She approached me trying to use her best slinky move." An evil sly smirk entered his expression. "It made me happy to quiet her down, but I know she'll try again."

Rubbing his hands together slowly, Scheck brushed his tongue along the inside edge of his teeth in thought. "Even before she was brainwashed, even I have to admit that Helga held a certain charm. The many facets of her are compelling."

"Indeed, but still as Anna, she was pure perfection."

Scheck observed how Bruce's face changed to a more softened point whenever he thought of her. "Sorry she lost her innocence to him."

"Not as sorry as he will be." Standing up, Bruce felt ineffectual as of late. "She was perfection as herself too. Fight and fury with that softness to her. Intelligence and bravery. As Anna I knew I wouldn't have to fight as hard to have her obey me."

"You must not lose yourself over the love you hold with her. Remember, control is your key." Scheck needed to tap into any flights that arrived recently from San Lorenzo that would match the description of Arnold. Helga could of colored her hair, but his head will be hard to ever hide.

* * *

Brainy scanned the horizon as best as he could through the palm trees. Listening to a far away rooster sound, he almost felt at unease once more knowing how even in this tranquil setting, it did little to sway his increased nerves.

 _"You again?" Helga asked in disbelief while he approached her from behind. There was always something he enjoyed in the way he always managed to sneak up behind her. It was his private sanctuary. His novel that kept unfolding as each day progressed. It was a best seller he always wanted to tap._

 _"Uh, hi." Brainy wheezed as he felt his cheeks grow hot from an increasing blush forming on his cheeks._

 _At thirteen, she looked even more stunning. Oh she always did to him, but it felt like he was the only one viewing this beauty before him. How the one who was called the ugly duckling became more of a swan as days kept on. Those blue eyes seemed even more vibrant than before. Brainy wasn't shy to admit to himself that he fell in love with her._

 _Helga seemed to know he was lost in his own thoughts with the way she peered into his eyes. Even as much as he tried to look down to the ground. "Why do you keep doing this? Why always follow me around?"_

 _He noticed how her tone wasn't demanding in its very forceful way. It was soft. Encouraging. He wanted to answer but felt too afraid of rejection. Well he knew he would be rejected knowing her strong feelings for, Arnold._

 _"Oh hey, Helga! Brainy."_

 _Brainy turned his attention towards Arnold finding how excited he was to say her name compared to his own. Brainy didn't hate him, but at times he felt jealous. Arnold was the keeper of her heart, while he was allowed to glimpse at it. "Uh. Hi."_

 _Helga wanted to look cocky to her love, but it fell apart as she simply stood there staring at him. Brainy could of sworn he heard her heart beating from where he stood. Her surprise with Arnold was still there, but she relaxed just a bit to finally address him._

 _"Hey Football Head. What's the haps?" Helga was acting cool while Arnold's eyes softened._

 _Brainy spotted it. Arnold is just as smitten finally. Brainy knew it was bordering on love._

 _Arnold approached her as a smile formed on his face while he only took her in. "I'm just wondering if you want to go for ice cream with me."_

 _Now Brainy really heard her heart pumping at a wild pace. He was asking her personally. Was this a personal thing or a group thing? Brainy continued to listen._

 _"Uh sure. Anyone else joining us?" Helga let out a nervous snicker._

 _"Just Gerald and Phoebe. You don't mind do you?" Arnold replied as his attention kept to her. Brainy watched as his hand approached hers. He felt jealousy edge inside of him before it left. Helga may finally get her dreams realized with him. It was that thing she wanted for so long._

 _Helga smiled warmly at him as his hand touched her own. She didn't back away, but Brainy spotted how her knee buckled a little. "Uh, sure thing, bucko. Lead the way."_

 _Finally acknowledging him again, Arnold's smile changed to that of friendly again. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to steal her away."_

 _"Uh, sure." What else can he say? Demand him to let her go? He couldn't. He'll do anything for Helga._

 _Turning her head to look back to him, Helga tossed a wink at him. "Catch ya later, Brainy."_

 _"See you, Helga." Brainy observed how Arnold held her hand. Watched at how that finger grazed her skin. Arnold was very smitten with her. Brainy felt like a narrator of this story. He held no life in it except to observe and sometimes join in. He won't be the one who gets the girl, but just to break the fourth wall as he spoke to the audience._

Brainy's eyes focused to a clucking below him. Watched a hen wander around picking the ground for loose food. "Good luck to the both of you." He spoke silently as he thought of Helga out there with Arnold. He hoped that they are safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Brainy is in Kauai at the time. I've been there when I was 18 and it is beautiful. Tranquil. One road through the entire island so I strongly recommend if you go not to try to turn left on a busy highway since you'll be there forever lol. There are chickens and roosters roaming around too. I had to give an inside thought to Brainy since even though he is there to sneak up on Helga in the cartoon, I still can't help but love the guy.**


	25. Chapter 25

***Flashback - Helga 16 years old - Bruce's memory***

 _Bruce entered the room seeing her suspended in the air. Shorts and a tank top on her. It has been cold as of late so with this new torture designed to weaken her mind, Bruce could see the fight still in her eyes. He had to marvel at how strong this one was. She was still so young and not completely arrogant. Not like so many teenagers these days. She's young, but her eyes betray her as that of an old soul inside her. Not that he is deep himself, but he has been in this business long enough to spot every sign._

 _"Don't wish to know who your masters are?" He questioned her actually curious what she will say._

 _Helga laughed at him. It was rich laughter filled with so much sarcasm and promise. Bruce could tell this young woman worked out by her muscle tone. She was athletic but still soft. She made a perfect combination of so many facets so far. He remembered that day at that old abandoned building. Three scared teenagers and yet she sacrificed herself for them. He couldn't exactly would of called her dumb. Well he might of, but the way she held such strength in her as she bargained was mostly admirable. Something that Scheck saw himself. How can you hate someone like that?_

 _"Don't wish to bend?" He inquired just to get greeted by that laugh. He had to admit he really loved it._

 _"In the end you won't win."_

 _Was it wrong to feel so turned on by that deadly tone of hers? "We will once your love dies one way or another."_

 _Helga's lips curled up in hatred. "Arnold is stronger than this."_

 _Lifting up his phone, Bruce produced a picture of Arnold that showed his misery. "He's crumbling apart dear."_

 _"Showing this behavior so openly shows a strength. For you to mock it shows your weakness." Helga bit back._

 _He put his phone away casually deciding to betray his anger as his fist instantly flew into her stomach. She made a sound, but only laughed. Bruce went to those blue eyes finding more desire for her. More hatred for her love so he punched her again._

* * *

Answering the door, Stella opened to find Miriam standing there. It made her stomach drop. Her blood almost curdle. "Good Afternoon, Miriam. Would you like to come in?"

Nodding slightly, Miriam stepped through the door to follow her into the living room. Miriam felt like she hadn't been here in a few decades, but she needed to know. "I saw the news. Is it really true that Scheck is Nicholas Bailey?"

Stella couldn't lie to her knowing she'll ask more question. "It's true, Miriam."

Miriam's eyes went to an old picture of a group shot of the kids with Helga next to Arnold. "I've been calling Arnold and they keep saying he's not in. Please can you tell me where he is."

This was a desperate mother. "Has Bob seen the news?"

"No. He's thrown himself into his work so much that he doesn't get home until very late. He misses Helga. Regrets so much from our past with her. He misses her giving him lip." Miriam almost smiled at that. Two bull headed people in the midst of battle and he misses that.

Stella took in a deep cleansing breath just to release it. She couldn't lie to the woman.

X

"You told her! Why did you tell her, Stella?" Miles hissed out.

Stella couldn't believe her husband was upset at her. "As much as Miriam wasn't present in the past with her own daughter, she is now. She knows something is up. She kept getting that thing of Arnold not being in and people lying to her. I had to tell her the truth. I had to tell her that Helga was found, but she was brainwashed. She didn't remember anything at all. She is a major witness and when one of Scheck's henchmen went to get her, Arnold took her and has been on the run ever since. Wouldn't you want to know yourself?"

"Yes, but what if they go after them now?" Miles walked over to the bookcase to study the framed picture of that group shot.

"They'll do it anyhow. Miles, I didn't do a thing wrong in telling her. Remember how Arnold told us how he kept hoping and dreaming that we were out there. Remember how he said he dreamt that we would come back. You have to understand. This is their flesh and blood. They love her in spite of a distant past."

Turning to face his head strong wife, Miles closed the gap to hold her. "I'm sorry to get upset at you. I really am. I am just so worried about them out there. I'm worried about them coming back here." Pulling her away, he cupped her face. "If anything were to happen to you." He couldn't finish as he held her once more.

"I know, Miles, I know. I love you so much too. Arnold and Helga will come back. We both know it. They are strong." She smiled a little. "Maybe we'll get a daughter-in-law after all this is done."

"Maybe. I wouldn't object to that union." Miles just wanted to hold his wife like this for all eternity.

* * *

After they both spoke to the Elder in the village, Arnold and Helga were escorted away to clean up and to redress in something different. Coming back into the village, Arnold greeted the others while wearing what alot of the tribes men were wearing. He almost felt naked compared to his more normal clothes. Watching the Elder approach him, Arnold bowed to him.

Elder Thiago was a pretty young fifty year old. Slightly weathered eyes that showed countless wisdom. His teeth healthy along with his build which was solid. "Your bride will approach soon, Chosen One. Is there something you wish to claim?"

Arnold wasn't even caught off guard by him calling Helga his bride since he loved it. "There is many things that I wish to claim. I would love to re-claim her freedom from those who chase us. I would love her to be my wife so we can bring children into the world. I wish to claim happiness for all those who I care deeply for."

Thiago smiled at those claims. "They are all fine and even though she has mentioned that she has been declared dead in your world, she isn't in ours."

"Meaning?"

"You need to turn to face your lovely bride. She is most befitting for a man of your stature." Thiago indicated with his staff to turn now.

Turning around, Arnold was bewitched by her beauty. She had flowers in her hair while her hair fell in tumbled waves. He didn't know how they managed, but they did since her hair was back to its golden color. Her gauzy white dress made her look like a goddess in his eyes as she approached him with the women in the village flanking her.

"Do you wish to be joined with her?" Thiago questioned gently.

Arnold breathed out finally after holding his breath in for so long. "For eternity." Came his soft answer.

"Then tonight will be your wedding. Approach your bride."

Arnold did so as he kept complete focus on her. He thought her lips look even pinker then before. Her skin glowed in its perfection. "You get more beautiful each time I see you."

"Well don't you have a way with words, Football Head." Helga accepted his hand when he presented it. "I hear we are both to be married tonight. Is this what you want?"

"It's what I desire." He told her in passionate certainty.

Thiago approached them again. "Please join me, my friends."

Feeling guided, Arnold and Helga sat down on the ground as dancing commenced around them. They both studied the dancers wondering if they needed to dance like this when the time came. They watched as the women joined the men in what they thought was a beautiful scene.

"You may both rise." Thiago bided them as he watched them do so before facing him.

Arnold listened to the words being said while his heart had a nice rhythm to it. It was happening finally. He repeated the wording in their language before she did the same. With her left side to his right, Thiago lifted wrapping made of fabric he couldn't quite discern with his dream state before wrapping their hands together. As more words were said he could of swore he even heard Helga's heartbeat next to his own.

"Congratulations my friends, you are joined for eternity. Now you will both circle the ceremonial circle once." Thiago instructed.

Doing as he said, Arnold guided his wife around the circle before settling back in front of the Elder. Finding the ribbon unfastened around them both, Arnold was guided into only wrapping it lightly around her arm.

"Now we may celebrate. We will guide you to your hut after." Thiago told them as his smile continued. "Enjoy yourselves."

Laughing, Arnold brought her into his arms. "Hello, Mrs Shortman."

"Hello, Mr Shortman. Kiss me." Helga requested with a full smile on her face.

Pressing his lips on hers all they can hear was cheers erupt all around them. It wasn't a complete happy ending for them right now, but they did get something they both desired.

* * *

 **A/N: Looked up tribal customs and man most are varied so I did edit this out completely just to let Arnold think. Sorry if I cheated any of you guys, but I tried my best. I just wanted them to at least get married.**

 **Bruce is an a-hole for doing that to Helga. I had to finally bring Miriam in finally. Also all of your reviews rock. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Nep2uune - I wanted to do that, but on one hand the conversation I was typing up sounded way too convoluted so I scrapped it just to give Miles surprise in Stella telling him about it. I'm sorry about that, but I will try and deepen it with Miriam and with Bob. I am trying for drama and some suspense.**

* * *

Arnold traced kisses down her spine before the pre-dawn light. Even asleep, she still had a slight smile on her face that he found too innocent. They stayed up late celebrating and still he didn't that much sleep feeling an excitement in waking before his beauty. He wanted to spoil her in small ways. He knew she would appreciate them more than anything else he could give her right now. True, there is that freedom of not hiding anymore that will be the ultimate goal at the present time, but he is now with his wife according to the Green Eyes.

Rising himself up more so he can get a fuller eye view, a smile formed on his lips once more. He wanted to wake her up to make love to her all over again, but perhaps she should rest before greeting another day. As his smile vanished he thought of every horror she must of been through. It made him shudder and almost weep. It angered him. They tortured her. Hit her. Made her forget. Sid didn't bother to tell him about her. Why? What was his true reason on doing that? Didn't he have any loyalty to him. To them?

Hearing her shift, Helga rolled onto her back making him gasp in his own sudden pleasure at viewing his wife in such a state. "You are so perfect and I'm gonna see this to the end so we can begin our new portion of our life together." He promised her as she laid on her side facing him.

* * *

Scheck viewed the quiet, but irritable woman before him with some quiet disgust. She sat there looking as if she was the most pristine thing to ever grace this Earth, but he knew better. "And why did you wish to speak to me?"

Lila never faced him like this before. When she first met him it was beside, Gino. Before he was Nicholas Bailey, now she knew who he really is. "I heard you are heading to San Lorenzo."

It was on purpose that she overheard that conversation given the fact he had his men speak in front of their doors in particular. "Yes. What is it to you, my dear girl?" It literally physically irked him calling her that. He didn't mind calling Helga that due to her many facets.

"I would be ever so pleased in joining you there. I'm quite skilled in the art that is called martial." Lila had her hands folded on her lap in her old habit of maintaining her innocence.

Raising his eyebrow up at her, Scheck almost let out his stomach contents. "What do you hope to gain in doing this?"

Lila knew she couldn't say what she so desired. She wanted to have Arnold and Helga in two different ways before she disposed of, Helga. "To gain an alliance. Oh I know you view Helga as someone who is oh so special. I would love to help you get her back. In this, I will love to join your mob since it is far more organized then Gino's."

"Oh? I thought you loved him. Why would you ever insult the man you loved?"

Lila slipped a little saying what she said. She knew it. "We loved one another for oh so long, and I'll love him till my dying breath. I just couldn't understand why he would shot his own men. I know they didn't do their job well in protecting me, but shouldn't leniency show a strength?"

Examining his nails, Scheck paused in mock self reflection. "You are correct. It does." Leaning back more, Scheck decided to give her another show of decision making. "I believe, given your reputation, that you will benefit us. If I allow you to venture with my men, you must obey Bruce at all times. If not he will simply do away with you."

Lila shuddered at the thought as she remembered what happened between them. "I will obey and I hope this endeavor will bring you what you so desire. I'm ever so grateful for this chance."

Watching her rise up, Scheck's eyes went to her fake pleasant face. "Certainly. Now please rest or train since we will be heading out soon enough."

Giving him a curtsy, Lila strolled out of there leaving Scheck to stifle his laughter. Feeling another presence in the room, he knew who it was. "Benny." He greeted.

"I'm quite skilled in the art that is called martial." Benny mocked in his hissed voice. "Who is she kidding here?"

"She is an annoying little thing." Smiling, Scheck had an idea. "Enjoy having fun with her. I know how you work and Bruce is very disgusted with her."

Benny considered playing with the bait for now. He hadn't killed or tortured anyone for a while now. "Oh I'll break her in."

"I know you will."

Smirking, Benny turned to exit the room. Traversing the hallways, he found Sid sitting down doing nothing. Benny knew the girl's reputation with Gino so he ventured with an idea.

* * *

Helga and Arnold went up to water where they both bathed yesterday. Since it was mostly private, they both settled next to the bank to enjoy the tranquil scene. Leaning forward, Arnold dipped his hand into the water to bring it up, and watch the water stream down in what he felt was hypnotic.

"I thought this person, Eduardo, would come back to report what he heard or didn't."

Arnold pulled back just to brush his hand through her hair. "He will. I have faith in him."

"You use to have faith in Lila." She then sullenly added. "And Sid."

"I did, but now that has been shaken. I already know who to trust and who not to trust."

Helga's mind wandered as she laid down. Staring above her to all the tall trees she could hear a bird singing in the distance. "Thanks for not pushing me for more information."

Laying on his side, Arnold brought his hand out to brush his finger against her jawline. "You've been through enough. I won't force you into speaking to me when too much has been forced out of you."

"Bruce believes that he is really in love with me. He seemed more obsessed then Scheck to get me to become this Anna. He visited me far more than, Scheck. Says he admired my spirit, but that spirit won't help them with their plans on revenge." Her eyes closed at feeling Arnold's hand brush down to her neck. Helga loved it. "What I wanted to throw up at was Scheck coming up to me last year to say that he is in love with me. As Anna, I simply argued that he is my Uncle and it is wrong. He told me we weren't family so it is acceptable."

Scheck is actually in love with, Helga. Arnold shook his head at that. They'll kill him most likely, and take her away again. It sickened him. "You have so many that are in love with you." He cringed internally at saying that. He questioned why he would.

Turning her face to him, Helga lifted her hand up to rest her hand against his cheek. "Those two's don't love me. Brainy loves me, but it is you that I'm truly in love with."

Her voice was so soft and so full of love that Arnold dipped his head down to kiss her. "I want a full life with you."

"Same here, Football Head." Bringing him down more, Helga wrapped her arms around him. Arnold did know what true intimacy was.

* * *

 **A/N: I do shorter chapters to try to build up tension so I hope it helps in that.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This chapter mostly consists of Bob, Miriam, Gerald and Giro. It may take me a little bit to write new chapters out so I thank you for the reviews and Nep2uune, I find that an interesting thought so I may include it. :)**

* * *

His daughter is alive and on the run. When Miriam informed him that when she was found she was brainwashed by Scheck. Was shot by an opposing mob and was in the hospital. His mind spun before anger settled in. He wasn't angry at them for keeping it from them. He was angry at what they did to his little girl. Sure he wasn't father of the year before, but he found himself missing her. Found himself missing his very head strong daughter.

* * *

 ***Flashback - Day of abduction - Bob's Memory***

 _"Mr and Mrs Pataki, I'm afraid that we have bad news." The officer began with._

 _Bob's worry was now replaced with anger at them doing a crescendo type thing. First his daughter has been kidnapped along with the orphan and the tall haired kid, and now they are waiting to tell him some more bad news. "Will you get on with it." He barked out with impatience._

 _The officer took a deep breath in as he seemed to want to calm himself. "We found Arnold Shortman and Gerald Johanssen by an old abandoned building, but not your daughter."_

 _He felt Miriam clutch onto his arm tighter as she even waited the news. Is his head strong daughter dead or in the hospital? Either way, he'll kill Scheck. "Come on! Tell us already." He bellowed out._

 _"Scheck has taken your daughter with him. It seems she bargained her own life for the life of her friends. She didn't want them both to be killed." The officer finally said. "We are doing everything in our power to find your daughter so she can be returned to you."_

 _Miriam seemed to fall against him. "Oh B! Our poor baby."_

 _It hurt to see her break down. "I don't care but I'll do everything in my power to get our daughter back. Anything. If you don't find my daughter I'll have your heads for this. You hear me?"_

 _The officer swallowed the lump in his throat as he remained brave in front of the hulking man. "Yes, Mr Pataki, we hear you loud and clear."_

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

Bob found a young picture of Helga standing next to Olga. Olga posing as happy as can be and Helga looking miserable. It was now around the corner from the door. It was out of sight. Lifting it up he examined it. Hating it. He was so proud of his oldest that he completely disregarded Helga. Didn't see her in the picture. Removing it from the frame, Bob thought to store it away. When she comes back he'll take better pictures of her.

* * *

 ***Flashback - Day of indecision - Bob's Memory"**

 _"You actually want to do this?" Miriam couldn't believe what she was hearing. Couldn't believe the man before them. Couldn't believe how Bob was agreeing to it. "This is our daughter. She's not dead."_

 _Bob looked down to his clasped hands. "I know, but maybe in this way it will bring her back to us sooner. It is a long shot, but even I keep thinking that she'll be coming out of her room. Whenever I hear a sound, I think it's her coming home, or doing whatever she does in her closet."_

 _"So you want to do negative in order to produce positive? I find that insane."_

 _Swearing he heard a creak in the floorboards above where Helga's room is, Bob could imagine her pacing in there. The only place that creaked in that room was the same place he had found her pacing in so many times. "Most people miss their children calling them dad. I actually miss her calling me Bob."_

 _Miriam sniffled looking as if she wanted to reach for a bottle right now. "Arnold will also be upset that we are doing this."_

 _The kid really loves her. He didn't mind that he visited them to see how they were doing. Bob even let him hang out in her room. He did it for her after reading her journal shortly after she was reported taken. Bob knew all her poems were dedicated to him. At least he wasn't scum._

 _"I know but we are hoping for our daughter to come back."_

 _Miriam sighed as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Fine."_

 _Nodding to the gentleman who was waiting patiently for their decision had them immediately sign the certificate. Bob that was harder then anything else they endured._

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

Hearing someone at the door, Bob went over to answer it finding a business associate. "Oh hey, Lawrence. Now is not a good time to talk right now. Do you mind if I call you much later?"

Lawrence smiled in understanding as he stepped inside in spite of a lack of invitation. "Bob, this is important." He said gently as he closed the door behind him. "This concerns your daughter and Arnold Shortman."

Alerted, Bob narrowed his eyes. "If you are the one responsible for this I'll rip your head off."

Not phased at the threat, Lawrence continued smiling at him. "I need to come clean with you. My name isn't Lawrence. It is Giro Yoshida. I helped your daughter and Arnold leave this country to get ahead of Scheck."

"Giro Yoshida? You are the head of-" Bob's brain cartwheeled as he took a step away from him. "Why are you here? Who called you here?"

"Mutual friend, Bob. Since you know me through Kyo Heyerdahl, I am here as an act of good faith. I'm here to protect extended family. I see your daughter as a part of our family since she is friend's with Kyo's daughter, Phoebe. I am at your doorstep so we may talk at length. Also to inform you that your daughter is no longer dead in the eyes of the law. What we will do is help get Scheck and make sure your daughter will remain safe from harm. No need to pay me. You have been good to us and we reward greatly. I take it that your daughter being safe and returned home will be a great reward, I trust."

Bob took all that he said in so far still astounded at who this man really is. "That will be the greatest reward ever."

Nodding his head, Giro went to the living room. "Then shall we discuss things?"

Bob didn't need him asking twice as he walked into the living room to have a lengthy conversation with the man.

* * *

It had taken courage from Miriam in order not to grab the bottle of liquor in front of her. She knew she had been in the grocery store long enough just doing this. She stared at the Bloody Mary mix. Helga would hate to see her like this. She cleaned up for herself. For her daughter. Should they inform Olga about, Helga? There was nothing but questions in her head right now. Why was she in here when she should be home right now?

"Mrs Pataki?" Gerald had spotted Miriam coming into the store. He stayed far back to see what she was doing. When too long of time passed, Gerald ventured inside to find her just staring at the bottle in front of her. She was falling apart. He waited to see if she would grab the bottle, but she simply stood there. Worry weighed on him far more heavier as the days drifted by. He needed to push Miriam forward.

Miriam turned her depressed eyes towards him. "Have you heard from them?"

Gerald couldn't answer this right now in the open. "Did you drive here?" She nodded. "I think it is best I drive you home so we can speak. It is very dangerous to do it like this."

Nodding her head, Miriam allowed him to escort her out. They left the store to head to his sedan. Getting inside, Gerald followed suit as he started the engine up. "Have you heard from them? From Helga?"

"Miriam, we are all in trouble. Scheck's men are out looking for them. They have been doing things that are deemed to unsafe for you if you knew too much. Has Arnold contacted me? Yes, but last time he did was outside a building they had kept Helga in for two years." Gerald thought she appeared more fragile then before.

Miriam's eyes were beginning to glaze over. She wanted to know what happened there, but at the same time she didn't. "What did they do to her there?"

"That is were they brainwashed her. Helga does have her memory back. Helga gave us a lot of information. While she was under this assumed identity, the real her paid attention to a lot of details." Looking to his rear view mirror, Gerald thought the car behind him was suspicious. "Helga is a fighter."

She smiled just a little at that. Her daughter is a fighter. "I knew she wasn't really dead. A mother knows. I know I wasn't a great mother, but I knew. I just wish I had a built in tracking device to locate her."

"I know. Arnold did too. Arnold is helping to keep her safe out there." Stopping in front of her home, Gerald turned his attention to her. "I'm gonna walk you in there just in case."

Nodding her head, Miriam left his car to wait for him. Approaching her front door they both heard voices inside the house. One was Bob and another was someone else she couldn't recall just by the sound of his voice. Gerald readied his service weapon to open the door cautiously to enter into their house just to be met with a smartly dressed Japanese man.

"Excellent. It is most pleasant to meet you personally, Gerald. I know your wife's family personally. Phoebe is being well protected as is Arnold's family along with yours." He told him.

Gerald thought he looked familiar till it snapped into place. The picture in her parents residence had him in it. Putting his weapon away, Gerald relaxed. "Forgive me, but tensions are pretty high here."

"Of course. I am Giro Yoshida." Giro waited till recognition hit Gerald again. "Good, you know me. I know you know I've been here." Gerald nodded slowly. "We are here to help clean up your mess. You already know of the many corrupt people in law enforcement."

"You were responsible for that. What about Big Gino?"

"That is affirmative."

Gerald wanted to take his gun out again. "Two old friends worked for him. I know it is wrong they took up that life, but still."

"Sid Gifaldi and Lila Sawyer?" Giro watched as one eye narrowed just a bit. "Yes, I know of them. Lorenzo explained many things to me. I assure you that they are still alive. I'm not fond of bloodbaths. I'm also not fond of bribing law enforcement to help us either. I am fond of protecting our own."

"I don't want to be a part of a mob. You have any idea how bad this will look on all of us once it gets out?" Gerald walked further into the house as he stressed.

Giro turned around to face the young Detective. "You're an honest man. A good man. I'm pleased that Phoebe made a great decision in picking you. My own Nephew met Arnold finally and we are all proud of the fact that both Helga and Phoebe found trustworthy people."

"Trying to butter me up here? Not working."

"Gerald, I think you should listen to him if Arnold was willing to. I want my little girl to be safe. I want her back home. I don't think he'll do anything that will cause harm to us." Bob reasoned.

Miriam sat down feeling a weight on her again. "I hate this too, Bob, but I don't hate it as badly as declaring our own daughter dead. I want our baby girl back."

Gerald looked a bit away just so he can try to lessen the hurt he was seeing in the Pataki's faces. Big Bob acting this way was strange, but almost too welcoming. Miriam is a mother so with her sober, Gerald should help lessen the blow. Still this is the mob. "Was the guy who came to them a fake? The one that had them declare her dead?"

"Yes. We captured one of his men, and while Scheck isn't in the locations he stays at, we have to go back to Arnold soon. Scheck designed that to increase the torture. Against your family, but mostly to Arnold. It is evident that Scheck values money more then lives." Giro informed them. "I will see to helping you out. We will leave once this business is concluded. We will even see that Helga remains out of witness protection. As if that ever works in the first place." He added the last part a bit too wryly.

Gerald wondered why Phoebe never told him about how her family knew Yoshida. "How did the Heyerdahls come to be in association of you?"

Giro sensed a tension that may come between his union with Phoebe. "It is Kyo who had conducted business. What he does is very legitimate. He did not know of what I truly did until much later. I do respect him and his family very much. Phoebe herself didn't know of what I was until she overheard Kyo and myself talking. She just thought of me as a regular businessman. Please do not get angry at her."

"And you do conduct business here also." Gerald surmised.

"Yes. Just regular business ventures. I already met Helga a long time ago. Loved her spirit. I then met, Robert here where I conducted business with him. I do have plenty of investments. Honest investments."

"Then why do that other thing?"

Giro turned extremely serious. "Because I value my country. I have done plenty to make sure my country remains honorable. We like to eliminate threats. It is a long standing family tradition. You know how we value tradition."

"I do." Gerald had so many questions that his head felt like it was about to explode. "Where are they right now?"

Giro cannot tell them outright due to circumstances. "We sent him someplace where he is worshiped. I find it interesting that he his."

San Lorenzo. Gerald heard Arnold talk about that journal so many times. Heard the stories from his parents. They were really out of the country. "I want to come with you."

"Wait! Where are they?" Miriam questioned. "I feel like I'm being kept in the dark. Will someone please tell me."

"Miriam, you'll have a target on your back once we know. I can't let anything happen to you or to Helga." Bob spoke to her in a soft understanding tone.

Pushing his hand away, Miriam was cracking up inside. "I don't care! You try pushing a child out of you and tell me how it feels when someone says that. I want to know. Please. She has been gone for so long that I want to know!" She turned to Giro finding understanding in his face. "Please. If you value family then you understand my feelings."

Giro contemplated it even as he felt himself crumbling inside at the grave look in her eyes. He wasn't insensitive. "Please don't blurt this out. Do not insist on following us because it is important that we concentrate at the task at hand. Will you swear it."

She clasped her hands together as she opened and closed her mouth. "I swear it. I don't want to impede. I want to know where our little girl is."

Placing his mouth next to her ear, Giro told her where before pulling away. "When you share that to Bob please do it in the same fashion. I have your house watched in case, but I still must keep you both safe."

Miriam hugged him. "Just bring them back home."

"We will." Separating from her, Giro looked to Gerald. "I'll be in contact with you very soon. Prepare one pack only."

"I'll do that." Gerald assured him.

Studying him once more, Giro bowed to them. "I shall you soon then." Looks to Bob and Miriam. "Rest assured we will get them back."

Stepping forward, Bob extended his hand out. "You better because she has been gone for too long now. I need Helga to give me a hard time again."

Smirking at that, Giro accepted his hand. "Ah, that girl is very stubborn. A very good fighter. I'd like to see that, old friend." Saying his good bye, Giro left the house.

"Son?"

Gerald looked at Bob as he planned out so much in his head. "Yeah?"

"Be careful out there."

Gerald thought it was interesting to see how uncomfortable he almost looked saying that. "I will. You both be careful too. Don't upset Helga too much."

Miriam watched as they exchanged their good byes while she looked around their house that felt too big for them right now. She still had more questions in her head, but the most prevalent one was this:

How long will it be till she sees her daughter face to face again?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I cut this off. I could of gone on forever with this conversation. I had my reasons why I didn't just keep it up.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Don't know what else to say here but I have answered the question regarding Bob in this chapter towards the end. :)**

* * *

Sid wanted nothing more but to forget what he witnessed last night. Being made to watch what they did, Sid realized there were more sexual things you can do that obviously wasn't covered from a porn. In truth, he thought everything was covered in a porn. Sid watched Lila stretch in her own satisfaction before bounding out of bed in a pace no one should be able to walk still. It boggled his mind. It made it fragile and he, himself, always thought he was perverted. This made him hug himself. Well the best that he could since he was still tied down to the chair he was in.

Being made to wait where he sat, Sid found it humiliating to be tied up like this. He heard her sing as she tried to do her best Marilyn Monroe impression. He never had it in his heart to tell her that her singing sucked. He once thought it was good until he heard Helga sing.

Coming out of the bathroom, Lila sauntered over to him oozing in her satisfaction before sitting down on his lap. "Wasn't that the best?"

"It was. Will you let me out of this chair now." Sid had enough of looking at her in spite of loyalty.

"Want a roll with me? We still have time till we have to leave." She suggested.

A long time ago he would of gone for it, but now he had to decline. "In my eyes you are still Big Gino's gal."

Pouting, Lila began to loosen his bonds. "I do love him and in my eyes I saw him in that chair last night watching me. Right now this is just business." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she straightened up to put some sensible clothing on for her endeavor in the jungle. "I know that Arnold will enjoy me once I get a hold of him."

Hearing her giggle, Sid knew that was wrong. Arnold gave his heart to Helga a long time ago. Helga will most likely pummel her since she now remembers who she is.

* * *

Getting into the limo, Gerald was surprised at seeing Lorenzo there. He hadn't heard from him for a while so to see him there made him wonder: "Are you going to San Lorenzo too?"

"No, I'm just your ride. Giro will be there on the tarmac waiting for you. Why I'm here is pretty simple. I'm your friend, Gerald, and I'll be looking out over things remotely." Producing a small pin, Lorenzo scooted forward to attach it to his collar. "This will enable him to track you in case you get lost in the jungle. Yoshida and his men are very trained in this area, you are not. Don't worry about Scheck tracking you since it is hack proof."

"Unless one of his men happen to get one of Yoshida's men." Gerald countered with some venom.

His left side of his mouth quirked up slowly into a cunning sly smile. "They are trained never to give away anything of that nature. They do protect all those they consider family."

While Gerald has heard Lorenzo speak seriously before, he never heard him quite like this. It was more deadly firm. Highly concrete. "Alright I get it." Leaning back, he tried to relax himself. "I miss the days when I spouted out Urban Legends."

"I guess now you are living a legend."

"Even though I'm not comfortable with all of this at least once it is over with I'll get to hold my wife again."

A fuller smile greeted, Lorenzo's handsome features. "Now that is an excellent goal indeed, my friend."

Scanning outside the windows, Gerald wished they were in the air already.

* * *

Eduardo was next to Thiago as they spoke when, Arnold and Helga approached. Yesterday was a very interesting day for the both of them after they had to escape a panther. Luckily one of the Green Eyes came in time to stop it. They didn't kill it, they just stunned it enough to allow everyone else to escape.

"Greetings, Arnold. Pleasant to see you again even under these unfortunate circumstances." Eduardo greeted him politely as he stepped forward to shake his hand. "This must be your lady, Helga. Greetings to you as well."

Accepting his hand, Helga smiled plainly as she readied herself to listen. Arnold placed his hand on the small of her back as he readied himself as well. "It is most unfortunate, but we need to clear our path so we can tackle things that are a lot more pleasant between, Helga and myself. What news do you have?" Queried Arnold.

"Their cameras were hacked here. Since it is always good to make friends where you work, I gained access." Eduardo looked between the couple sensing that Helga will speak when she feels the need to. As for Arnold, he knew him always to be a curious person. "There is an image of both of you in it. As you can understand they are obviously coming this way."

Helga grunted softly. "This will be a situation where Benny will be coming as well. He may hate this type of environment, but it will be easily ignored if he gets the promise of killing something." She turned her head to Arnold to indicate him. "Bruce too." While one was said in disgust, the other was added in pure agitation.

"Do you know who else they will bring here?" Arnold asked her.

Helga's eyes flitted to the ground so she can compile a list. "Scheck may come. Bruce and Benny will be here. Bruce is dangerous and he knows other skills. Benny is psychotic. Hugo too. He may be huge and he may be hindered in this environment, but they use him as a strong arm. If Scheck really wants us then he might bring everyone with him. This will include his very silent worker. That term of silent but deadly is him all the way."

Hearing his satellite phone ring, Arnold lifted it up after getting a feeling about today. "Hello?" He listened to the conversation on the other end before hanging up. "Giro is heading down as we speak. That was him." Looks to Helga. "Gerald will be with him. Also your parents know that you are alive."

"If they know then I'm surprised that Bob isn't with them." Helga knew how bullheaded her father could always be.

"Would Bob be able to handle Hugo?"

She shook her head. "Bad back and possible heart condition. I won't have him chance it. I know when he gets angry he becomes the Hulk, but in a way I'm glad he isn't coming."

Thiago was considering many things as he even called out to their gods last night. "We have very many things that we all must go through in order to prepare for battle."

All three nodded their heads knowing how true that was. In police training they put you through a lot, but still this environment was different for Arnold. Helga always waved her fists around with hardly using them, so she needed to prepare too. Perhaps she can sing them to death. Feeling Arnold's hand taking her own, Helga could only smile at her husband.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I have made Lila into a very twisted and delusional person. You could always tell she loved the attention she got from others in the cartoon. Now let us go back to that very delusional Bruce.**

* * *

 ***Delusional Thoughts - Bruce***

 _He stood above the broken body of the Detective. His body slumped against the tree completely bloodied. Eyes lifeless. He was dead. A lopsided smile graced his face as he stood there admiring his handy work. Out of all his years in this business, nothing felt more satisfying. He got the one who took his woman away. The one who took advantage of her. The Detective will never harm his woman again._

 _"Bruce?"_

 _Hearing her voice always brought even a certain level of calm to him. He didn't want to look at her just yet. He had her change into something more perfect for her. He always couldn't wait to see her, but at the same time, he loved giving it a dramatic effect. Turning finally away from the dead body, he turned his attention to her finally as he took in what she really belonged in. She wore an blue A-line skirt with a white blouse. Her hair was down in a fashion that resembled Veronica Lake._

 _"You look magnificent as usual, Anna." He told her._

 _She smiled softly while she approached him. "You always did know the right words to say to me, Bruce." Putting one hand on his chest, she gasped at the broken body next to them. "Is he really dead?"_

 _He ran his hand in her tresses just savoring the feeling. "Yes, my darling. He will never bother us again."_

 _"Oh Bruce." Her eyes went to him. "Thank you for that. What he did to me was quite unforgivable, but I had to endure it. He threatened to harm me. Harm you. I'm so sorry that I'm not who I use to be."_

 _"It is alright, Anna. I have you once again, and I will never let you go. We will marry as soon as we return."_

 _"Oh Bruce."_

 _Lifting her chin up, Bruce planted a lingering kiss on those lips he missed so much. He has her now._

 ***End Delusional Thoughts***

* * *

Bruce looked over at the stupid flirtatious girl that was currently in the company of Benny. He watched as her hand went up his leg to look upon him with feigned innocence. Bruce will enjoy seeing that one dead. Glancing over at her companion, him he could see was looking decidedly annoyed by Lila. Sid seemed to be getting tired of everything. Perhaps what he saw between Benny and Lila had something to do with it. Maybe he just tired of the business after his old boss was killed.

"What is your favorite type of torture to perform? I have been ever so fascinated in a sort of messy where lives are ruined because of it. It is oh so delicious." Lila was now brushing her fingertip against Benny's neck as he tried to keep his decorum. Even Bruce knew his dislike of certain parts of his body touched when he went on a job with him.

"Acid. I love it when they are still alive and they twitch for my pleasure." Benny hissed out.

Bruce noticed how Lila seemed a bit daunted now. Was it the acid or the tone of, Benny's voice? Bruce was seeing her demise soon enough. Getting up he stalked towards the back where the bar was held.

"Doesn't she ever shut up?"

Bruce looked to Gould as he narrowed his eyes more. Gould really wasn't much for being sociable unless he felt the need to finally speak. Having known Gould as long as Benny, Bruce called Gould more of a brother and Benny as the twisted up cousin that was fifteen times removed due to continued disturbances to the family members psyche's.

Bruce sniffed the air to contain his laugh. "Hmm, I wish. We will still need her a little while longer. Perhaps we'll kill her or maybe my dear fiance will. She did get her memory back and according to Sid, Helga didn't care for Lila one bit."

Turning his head to look at the annoying red head, Gould smirked evilly. "Oh that would be perfect. I could stand around and watch that happen."

"Same here. I'll let her do that before I take Helga, and wipe that brain clean again. She never belonged to that Detective. She belongs to me." Bruce lifted his whiskey up while toasting his love silently.

* * *

Helga was taking a break from her crash course in jungle training to catch her breath. As she looked on to Arnold still training, she marveled at his tone body. The way he held a weapon. It was so primal that he made it look so beautiful. She felt her blood boil at how he tensed his muscles up before he thrusted the weapon forth.

"You have the divine one in you."

Helga's head shifted quickly to see Thiago's daughter before her. In the short time being here she had to take a crash course in their ways, and now their training. "What do you mean, Magda?"

Stepping forth, Magda placed her hand on her lower abdomen. "You have created life."

Helga blinked as she took a step back. "No. That is impossible."

Magda understood her disbelief as she gave her a very understanding look. "Oh but it is possible. A woman knows. I've had a few of my own children, and all of known since you arrived."

She wanted to argue with her, but couldn't. She knew history of how different tribes could figure it out in the most simplest or interesting ways. "Arnold will prevent me in fighting. You must not say anything now."

"That is your news to tell. As for women, we are strong. Many still fought or hunted still even when our bellies are nice and rounded. You are a strong woman. You have fought for many years. Your baby will be strong because of you and because you are holding his child." Magda explained as she seemed to enjoy the baffled look in Helga's face. "You can do this. Fight for yourself. Fight for your family. Family is strength."

Helga resisted the urge to place a hand on her stomach as she looked over in time to see Arnold turn his face to her. Helga smiled at him. "Well at least I know that our child will have a wonderful father."

Nodding her head, Magda looked down to her staff. "Time to keep learning, Divine ones keeper."

Repositioning herself, Helga did just that as she continued her moves. Now she had something even more extra to fight for.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Loved the idea of having Helga pregnant. A mother protecting her unborn child will release more of her inner protective side.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'm leaving Scheck's whereabouts a secret for now. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

He was told that he needed to hide within the point where it will all happen. Gerald didn't know how they figured to stop here, but they did. Giro was almost cryptic, but not quite. Gerald didn't know how could begin to readily trust this man, but he found him doing so. Giro was someone who honestly hated dishonor even if he had to do some things that almost felt it. Gerald was curious in how he could dismiss some of it, but he guessed that Giro figured that some wrongs will equal a right. It was something that helped many people sleep at night. Right now he felt he needed to think the same thought as he hunkered down in his location. A location where he could hear the distant sound of a waterfall.

"So Arnold, here I am getting your back. Same story but different day." He whispered softly in hopes that even his voice didn't carry through the vast jungle. "Phoebe, we will be reunited, my sweet love."

* * *

Benny had his knife hand itching for relief. It had been several days. Really a month in actuality. He hadn't cut open a single human. He felt nothing wrong with his appetite for destruction since it seemed that many around him in his old current group weren't truly bothered. That annoying red head didn't mind all that he did to her that night. Her companion did as he bared witness to it all. It was beautifully laughable when he caught his expressions of horror.

"So gross here. I can't wait till we get to the meat of the matter. I will be ever so satisfied." Lila said a bit too loudly for his pleasure.

Benny glared ahead of him as he heard the swiftness behind him signaling Bruce's impatience as well with the girl. Peering behind him, Benny held such a lopsided look that her silent pleas to him for help were quieted. Benny enjoyed the suffering of others all too much.

Lila was pressed hard against the tree. Her eyes bore into Bruce as she was commanded silently to do so. She wished to speak, but was afraid to do so. Sid couldn't help since he was elsewhere in the hot humid jungle.

Bruce wasn't satisfied in pressing her hard against the tree once when he lessened his grip just to slam her hard again. "Listen here and listen good." His voice at a low deadly hiss. "You cross us one more time I will see with every amount of pleasure at watching Benny slowly tear you apart." He brought himself closer just to whisper into her ear. "Did you know he enjoys the taste of human blood?" He felt her shudder under his grip. Loved the whimper. "Also if you dare to harm, my Helga, I will do it all myself." Dropping her down harshly, Bruce went off in a completely different direction.

Lila was breathing hard when she saw Benny's feet next to her. "I thought.."

Benny broke her sentence. "I have no true feelings for you. I have no love for others. I will see to your personal demise, or perhaps Bruce's fiance will instead. It would be delightful to see a girl fight."

Lila slowly stood up to meet his cold gaze. "So that night was nothing but sex."

"Of course. I didn't want to do it in the first place." Coming closer he made a show of sniffing her before snorting. "You are nothing but dirt. Lower then even myself."

Watching him turn around as if he was a giant cat himself, Lila followed him just to prevent angering them any longer.

* * *

Arnold wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her against him. It would look possessive to others in the outside world, but to him it was him wishing for his special gift close. Arnold loved how Helga's eyes were always on him. Loved her varying looks. He found her saying so much to him right now making him love her more and more.

"Ever thought that we would end up here?"

Her eyes flitted here and there before meeting his gaze again. "Oh yeah since being in a jungle fighting for our lives has always been in my dreams."

He loved her biting sarcasm even when he felt annoyed with it when they were both much younger. Now he just wanted to bring that fire back into their shared bed. His wish of waking up next to her became a reality. He married her. "I love you when you are like that, but no. I'm celebrating still inside that we are both married. I'll be celebrating that once this is over with, we will both start a family one day."

Helga fell silent at the last part of his sentence. She kissed him softly in spite of how many eyes were now on them again. She almost heard their silent movements around them. She didn't care since she was soaking in this kiss. "I am happy that we found one another again."

"Me too." Arnold felt almost dazed from that kiss even as he unfortunately broke away from her so they can venture into their battle.

Rocio approached them both. "It is best to separate for now. You'll be reunited soon enough."

Helga and Arnold took the other in just to commit to memory. "I love you." The both spoke simultaneously earning a smile at the same thought.

"We'll be together soon." Arnold told her.

Helga could only give him a bemused look. "As always." Throwing him a wink she soon parted to follow Rocio in the opposite direction.

Arnold watched her as long as possible before gearing himself up for this battle. Police training was easy compared to this.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Sorry that was such a short chapter. I'm still thinking of how to go to the next step.**


	31. Chapter 31

Sid peered everywhere hating not being able to truly see at all. He took an accurrsary secondary scan of the area figuring it was best to disappear from Scheck's men. He needed to finally do something on his own.

* * *

Many of Giro's men were high atop many trees when they saw most of the Green Eye's appear seemingly out of nowhere as they climbed the trees to find many others as well. Two different members studied the other till they quickly made the decision that they were on their side. Soon both members spread out even more to cover even more ground.

Giro was at the edge of one section when he bowed to Thiago in a show of respect. Thiago greeted him in kind as they both stood there. "I have twenty of my own men out there to help out, Arnold and Helga. Yourself?"

"Same amount. Half of them in trees while the other are spread throughout the ground. We counted about forty of this, Scheck's men that entered. One is bait. She is female. Red of hair." Thiago explained. "Evil at heart."

"Aye. She is. My intel on her doesn't need to show me that. She means harm to, Helga. Means to torture Arnold in another way. We won't allow that to family." The side of Giro's jaw twitched. "What is worse is the one in the delusional thinking. The one that means to possess Helga. Keep her as his personal servant."

"She holds the divine one within her."

Meaning she is pregnant. Giro felt anger course through him before calming. It was always best to think with a clear mind. "Then it remains with them in a continued fashion." Bowing to him once more, Giro gave him a smile. "It has been an honor meeting you, Wise one."

"Same with myself and my clan. I wish you well." Thiago said.

Separating from one another, they both continued their personal journey.

* * *

Lila decided to wander off in search of Arnold on her own. She felt eyes on her, but unsure exactly where they were coming from. Her hair stuck to her face prompting her to get angry at this climate. Hated everything even more as she compared it to Helga herself. Arnold will be ever so happy to see her again. He'll thank her for releasing him from Helga. She grinned in her own happiness at those thoughts before she thought of how she will tie Helga down as Arnold and herself made love.

 _"Oh darling must she be in here while I soak you in?" Arnold complained._

 _Staring down at his naked torso she currently straddled, Lila turned her head as glee entered her head at seeing, Helga's continued scowl. "Yes, she must ever so see our continued love. She must learn that no one else will love her. That includes you."_

 _His hand reached up to run his finger over her chest. "You are so wise. Make love to me now. We will show her what she'll never have."_

 _Grinding her hips, Lila turned her head to Helga as she made love to her unrequited love. "He'll never love you like he loves me."_

Lila chuckled to herself at seeing Helga's expression inside her head. Stepping even deeper into the thick of the jungle someone's foot began to shift as they quietly followed their foe.

* * *

Bruce paused sensing someone nearby him making him shift to see his quarry far ahead. Ducking down, Bruce decided to use the jungle. Too bad many of his own men didn't do the same since they were spread out elsewhere only scanning their sides. They didn't bother with the trees, just their sides. Not that it mattered when one of Yoshida's men grabbed and silenced the last one in the grouping while a Green Eye took the next one. None of the other men were aware even as another was silenced.

One man paused feeling the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. Something didn't feel right. Twisting his body he found the other three men were behind them anymore. His eyes were the only thing that moved as he examined the area. Turning around he found one of Yoshida's men standing in front of him quietly. He wanted to yell out, but was silenced immediately as he was knocked down on the ground.

In his own section, Bruce heard the distant sound of fighting as shots were heard. It was frantic as yells accompanied those sounds. No matter to him as he continued to stalk his own prey.

* * *

Sneezing, Lila kept cursing out the jungle. "I'll ever so get her for this. Oh this is oh so terrible. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Seriously, who in the hell taught you to speak?"

Lila turned around to find Helga standing there with a staff in her arms as she kept it relaxed. She examined what she wore which was mostly a green native outfit more then regular clothes. Helga looked far imposing as her natural self then the stupid simp she was made into.

"Where is my love?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Delusional just as much as Bruce. You both should have children together and implode on impact."

Clenching her fists, Lila stomped her foot. "Arnold is ever so mine. How dare you steal him?"

While one was losing her cool, Helga kept herself in check. "I didn't steal what never was yours. Perhaps he liked you in the fourth grade. You know the fourth grade? Well he moved on from you to be with me."

Lila seemed to forget her training as she stared at the amazon woman before her. She was always so much taller than herself, but she knew she was better than, Helga. "I liked you better as that useless simp, Anna. I don't like you. No, in fact, I ever so hate you so much."

Helga kept herself rooted to her spot as she watched Lila shift. She spotted some weaknesses in her footing. Spotted how she wasn't going to do so well once Helga fights her. "What would your father say to you right now?"

"Well I don't know. I know I'm daddy's girl. I also was your daddy's girl. How he loved me more than you."

"Doesn't bother me since I know how he feels for me now. Better late then never." Helga was subtle in her shifts in her body while Lila was far more known.

Lila tried to maintain her old innocent act as Helga kept her calm. "I don't know how you did it but he is mines."

"Bored. Just get it over with." Helga decided to let the moment pass in a almost pregnant pause. "Bitch."

Lila screamed before she went charging after Helga. Helga waited till she came nearer. Watched her every movement before spotting the tension on her left side more than her right as she decided to try some Chuck Norris type move with one leg extended out towards her as the other one bent. It almost felt like slow motion to Helga as her foot neared closer to her face. She told the child inside of her to hold on for a possible bumpy ride as she as she sidestepped her move to bring her staff up and hitting her hard in the side knocking Lila down on the ground in a beautiful thudding motion.

Helga had such a lopsided smile on her that she knew it irritated Lila more. "How clumsy of you. Want to try again?"

So Lila did.

* * *

Gerald stood face to face with Benny with his weapon drawn. He knew that he wasn't a good guy. In truth, Gerald thought that the way he eyed him was more like a cannibal searching for his first meal of the evening.

"So where's Scheck?" He firmly asked the continually jovial looking man before him. Gerald watched at how Benny licked his teeth. Watched at how his fingers seemed to click together in some sort of strange dance.

Benny continued to happily survey this Detective. He knew who he was as a quiet snickering began to form from his mouth. "Oh that is cute. Asking me something that you know I'll never confess. All of you are the same. Where is he? Well if I told you then I wouldn't of survived as long as I have."

Gerald kept hearing the sounds of fighting still in the distance. Hoped that Arnold and Helga were alright in the midst of this whole thing. "Perhaps, but I have met some mighty stupid fools in my time of being alive."

Cutting a line in his skin, Benny placed his fingertip on the blood slowly leaking out to lick it. "Wonder what yours will be like."

Scare tactics 101 in the handbook. Gerald wasn't phased by it, but it didn't stop his comment from leaving his lips. "You are one freaky dude, you know that."

"I prefer it that way." Producing knives seemingly out of thin air, Benny flung it at Gerald.

Gerald shook his head as he aimed his gun and fired.

* * *

Arnold felt his body slammed against the tree harshly. It happened so fast that even he knew he had to shake it quickly off to elbow the person in the face once he heard him rushing him. Connecting to hard bone in his jaw, Arnold felt a brief satisfaction at hearing the pained curse form from the others lips as he stumbled a bit away. Twisting his body, Arnold used the tree as a brace when he rushed him again in order to rabbit kick him away. Arnold saw the hateful glare in his eyes.

"Bruce Agate, I presume." It sounded way too casual, but his grandma taught him to never lose his temper in the middle of battle. Also he knew it would annoy him.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at him as he sized him up. "You ruined her perfect body."

Hearing the anger from this mans voice had Arnold thinking that Wolfgang was a pure angel. A choir boy in comparison. "How did I ruin her perfect body?" He must remain focused on his mission of getting the job done so, Helga and himself can lead a normal life as husband and wife.

"You took her innocence away."

His eyebrow arched up at wondering how he could know this. "I'm curious in how I did that."

"The manager at that cabin resort didn't bother to clean the cabin after you used it." Bruce wished to shoot him right then and there, but had to torture him in the process.

Arnold could only shake his head as he heard the most comical yell ring out from somewheres behind him in the dense jungle. "She was never yours to begin with. You had to brainwash her into believing things. What type of man are you to do that? You and Scheck should form a band together called the Delusionals, since that is what you both are. She doesn't love you. She loves me. If you want I will spell out everything out in what I said. Every last letter. Also she loves me without the aid of however you performed your little brainwashing trick. Also I at least will never punch her. Unlike yourself."

That angered him like, Arnold wanted, but there was a problem with his anger, Bruce's was far more controlled then that of Lila's as they both engaged in their own personal tug of war with one another as they both delivered blows.

* * *

 **A/N: Fight scenes are the best. (Insert my own sarcasm here) Writing anything like that is a pain. I have to remember to include as many things as possible while even leaving so much to the imagination. I stress out more doing fight scenes than any other scene. Love making scenes are easy for me to do in comparison, sheesh. Anyhow, I'm leaving many of these things in the air for right now while I try to figure out the next chapter. Where is Scheck? Well I have him planned on coming in sooner or later. We must have something between Arnold and him after all.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Warning: Character death in this chapter. If you don't wish to read then please move on elsewhere or wait till another chapter.**

* * *

Gerald blinked down at the dead form of Benny lying on the ground. He saw the blood pooling around his head as it darkened the ground with his dead matter. Gerald tore his eyes away to take a glimpse at Sid walking his way. He studied how Sid continued looking down to Benny as he approached slowly with no fear in his movements. His once friend prevented another from trying to kill him.

Sid was close enough to kick some loose dirt on Benny's form. "Bastard."

"I can say the same to you." Gerald almost spat out as he kept his gun at the ready.

His nose twitched a little. "You have every right to despise me, Gerald. I can't do anything to help make amends to you."

"No you can't, but jail would be a great place to start."

Sid looked to his once friend, he saw the hatred in his eyes. "Big Gino's idea in doing that to you."

"I don't care." Gerald was breathing almost too deeply now. He had to steady his hatred. "Where is Scheck?"

Sid had changed his expression of thoughtfulness. "You won't believe me, but even I have no clue. Bruce might know. Benny won't anymore." Kicks more dirt at him. "Gould will. He is the strong silent type." Glancing up at a huge hulking form that came into sight, Sid backed up just a tad. "Hugo."

Gerald followed his gaze to see someone that had his mouth dropping. This Hugo is huge. He looked like he was seven feet tall. He looked mean. "I take it he's the strong arm."

"You guessed right. Lila and myself were leaving the massacre when we were caught by Scheck's men. I'm sorry I betrayed Arnold, but now we have to deal with this behemoth."

Gerald readied himself as Hugo drew near. "I really hate you both."

* * *

Helga figured her jiu-jitsu skills weren't that rusty as she contended with Lila. Lila was getting more angry by the second with her even as she managed a couple shots to her legs and arms. Helga was determined and didn't care to bring a certain end to the insipid red head.

"I ever so hate you so badly. Oh so badly." Lila screamed out as she managed to hit her square in the abdomen making Helga stumble back.

 _'My baby.'_ Helga screamed this in her head as she held her stomach. _'Mommy will protect you.'_

Lila giggled at the pain she caused as she began to move to assault her again unknowing the anger she caused.

Baring her teeth, Helga waited for the twit to strike again. As she drew near, Helga enlisted the aid of ol' Betsey as she struck beneath her chin. Rising up and not waiting to enjoy the moment, Helga hit her with her left hand before laying in another strike with her right. Lila had blood forming inside her mouth from a broken tooth as she tried to regain her senses to strike at Helga, but Helga was too fast as she continued her onward assault.

"You dare harm my child." Helga hissed out as she hit her again making her stumble even more. She heard the sound of rushing water up ahead.

Lila felt blind at yet another punch to the side of her face. "Child?" She spoke in a daze as she managed another hit to her stomach.

Helga growled as she punched her yet again as she pushed her farther behind. Hoped that waterfall, the convenient waterfall, that is, will have lovely jagged rocks below to break this bitches fall. Helga hissed as she felt another punch angering her further to the point of punching the simp so hard that Lila fell down against the rocks so hard, that blood began to come out from the crack she managed to give her.

Grabbing Lila roughly by her shirt collar with one hand, Helga felt the heaviness now in her body. Almost marveled at how easy this seemed to be. "I always hated you." She breathed out.

"Arnold's mines." Lila whispered. She was still willing to lay claim even in her state of weakness. She could smell the blood. Taste it.

"No." Helga intoned as she brought her closer to her face. "He's mines. This baby I hold is ours. As for you." Helga threw her off the ledge into the waterfalls flow. She watched as her form grew faint till she spotted her hit a rock below hard. "Dare to hurt my child. I think not."

Turning around, Helga began her trek back into the jungle feeling something sharp against her neck. Pulling it out, Helga saw it was a dart before another form emerged proudly from the bushes. "Bastard."

The form grabbed her to protect her from the fall. Lifting her up, he carried her back into the jungle.

* * *

Arnold was quickly realizing how Bruce's anger didn't serve to make him weak, but to make him stronger. He guessed with a person who devoted his life this way, he knew how to use it as a strength. He hated that thought.

Landing him a round house kick against the side of his face, Arnold kept himself grounded as Bruce quickly recovered to advance on him slightly. Perhaps Bruce loved her in his own made up world, but at least Arnold could say honestly that he loved her the way she is. Helga, to him, is beautiful in her own way. She didn't look like other girls. She certainly didn't act like any other. He loved her soft side as well as that tough side. He loved her as a person, as a lover, as a friend, and now his wife. Thoughts of raising children with her was far too perfect. He knew she would be such a wonderful balance. She'll help protect her children. Nurture them. To love them. As for the protection deal, as much as he will protect them, he knew she would be that mother that no one should get between her and her kids. He almost smiled at that. Almost when Bruce landed a sure shot to his side.

Bruce studied his own opponent finding it almost worthy. No one has been able to hold their own for so long against him, but this one continued on. He was intelligent in his skills, but Bruce knew he could win this. Knew he will have her once more. He couldn't wait to come home to a home cooked meal with her serving him. Couldn't wait to have kids with this one woman who embodied perfection. She was that classic trophy wife. Someone that other men would be jealous of him over. He hoped she kept her figure after the kids. Feeling a kick to his stomach, Bruce bared his teeth in hatred.

"I can't wait to kill you." He promised.

Arnold normally would rather put someone in jail instead of lowering himself, but the thoughts of this man harming Helga angered him. "Same here."

Bruce was mildly surprised that he would entertain the thought of killing him. He looked to be a strict goodie two shoes. "Doubt you could do that."

"Oh shut up." Arnold scowled at him as they both went for the next move. A move that ended Arnold quickly on the ground.

Bruce blinked as he relaxed his body. He saw the dart in the side of his neck before looking up towards Scheck himself holding Helga like she was a bride.

"Enough of this. Get him because we are going now." Scheck ordered as he turned his footsteps to move away.

Bruce would rather kill Arnold, but instead he tossed him over his shoulder to follow his boss out of the jungle.

* * *

After managing to ditch Hugo, Gerald and Sid ran far till they reached a small model Cessna. Sid looked between the plane and Gerald as thoughts raced through his head.

"I do know this much. They plan on getting Helga to brainwash her again." Sid told him as he hurried in his sentence.

Hearing his radio come to life, Gerald lifted it up. "Yes?"

 _"Gerald it is Giro. Have you seen Arnold and Helga?"_ Came Giro's concerned tone.

"No, why do you ask?"

 _"Found a dart next to the waterfall and another in a different spot. They were there according to the Elder Thiago. It looks as though they have been taken."_

Gerald closed his eyes briefly as he looked to the plane ahead of him. "I'm staring at what is obviously their plane. It is a small model one so if they are going to come here I'll have to try to stop them." He sighed as he looked to Sid. Watched at how began to approach the plane. "You have my coordinates, correct?"

 _"We do. We'll head over there now. Please slow them down."_ Giro told him way too swiftly.

Hearing the bushes part behind him, Gerald looked to see Hugo standing there. Looking to Sid he was desperate. "If what you are saying is true, Sid, help us. Arnold never did anything wrong to you and you told me about Helga. Please help them."

Sid nodded his head knowing the tiny compartment inside the plane. "I will. I swear I will." Looks to him, Sid wondered how he could give him a location if they managed to escape from the opposing side.

Gerald brought him in for a bro hug making sure to fix the tiny transmitter to him that Lorenzo attached to his clothing without him knowing. "Go and hide. I'll slow this ape down."

Nodding his head, Sid dashed off to the plane to climb inside so he can go into his hiding spot. For Gerald he turned around to face Hugo thinking that he never had to fight against anyone this size before. Hugo took a step forward as Gerald did before they decided to entangle themselves in a boiled fight.

Emerging from the bushes, Scheck and Bruce looked between the plane and Hugo fighting Gerald. Telling Bruce to keep going, Scheck yelled at Hugo to make sure to bring him down.

"Sure thing boss." Hugo assured him as his smile grew. "Come on tiny man."

Looking back to see Arnold and Helga being carried off into the plane, Gerald panicked. "ARNOLD! HELGA! WAKE THE HELL UP!" He screamed which was followed by a, 'Oof' sound coming from him when Hugo lifted him up. Hearing the planes engines starting up he continued to yell in spite of the pain he was experiencing from both Hugo and from seeing the plane moving for take off.

In the plane, Scheck looked outside his window at the fight while Bruce was placing speed on the plane for take off. Looking at the cuffed up, Arnold in the seat across from him, Scheck looked to Helga next to him. "Welcome back, Anna." At least it will be after they are done with her.

Gerald heard the plane going into the air. Felt tears begin to pinprick the corner of his eyes as he continued to fight. Continued to lose air in his own lungs at the continued torture this man was giving him even as he landed hard on top of him. Gerald struggled confused at the prone form as he tried to move him off him till relief followed when he found himself face to face with Giro extending his hand out.

Bringing him on his feet, Giro then looked up to the sky at the retreating plane. "We didn't have time to put a tracking device on it." He spoke sadly.

Continuing to catch his breath, Gerald kept panting. "I did. There is a hidden passenger inside the plane as we speak. They have Helga and Arnold with them. We need to get them back."

"We will, my friend. We will." Giro assured him as they made their move to go to their own transportation. They needed to follow them right away. Giro knew that Scheck would torture Arnold before doing away with him. Helga would be tortured in another way.

* * *

 **A/N: I really thank everyone for the reviews. Yes, Lila is gone for good. I almost went more violent with it, but thought it was better this way. She shouldn't hit a pregnant woman. I would get angry too. I bet someone will give me hell for doing this, but I'm not the only one who does character deaths in fanfiction. Yeah sorry that they have Arnold and Helga again, but I promise good results.**


	33. Chapter 33

Arnold heard a low humming sound first before he opened his eyes to spot Helga laying on a table strapped down. Moving, Arnold quickly looked down to see him with a rope around his waist and around his legs and wrists. Struggling, he had to try to wake her up.

"Psst, Helga." He hissed out. "Helga, wake up." A dull sound was heard coming from her lips. "You need to wake up, Helga."

She felt pain radiate on her body even as she heard Arnold's voice. Opening her eyes up slowly her head jerked around as panic set in. Hearing her name once more, she turned to gaze directly at Arnold. "Arnold." She whispered back as she saw how he was positioned near her. He was there to watch the show.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but I will be if they do what I know they are planning to do." Helga peered around the room as best as she could as her nerves seemed to threaten to shake her body apart. Looking back to Arnold she had to tell him the truth. "Arnold, I'm pregnant."

"What? How do you know? How long has this been?"

Helga had to stop him before he asked more questions. "Magda. She is the one who told me. The women in the village knew. Known when I first came in with you."

"I'm going to be a father." He stated wishing to celebrate this till he realized more of her panic. "Helga, did they do any other torture?"

"Shocked me more than a few times." She wished she could of eased his mind. Wished she could somehow tear through these annoying straps. "Bruce will torture me more knowing this. He'll torture you too."

Meaning they couldn't breath a word or it will be ten times worse for her. "We'll get out of this. I know it."

Opening her mouth to speak, Helga heard the door opening and closing prompting her to turn her head to Bruce, Scheck, and Yohan. Spotting Yohan reach over to the machines to turn them on, he soon walked over to attach electrodes to her head. Soon Scheck approached to stand over her as his hand brushed her hair.

"You'll come back to me soon, Anna." Scheck swore as his eyes lifted slowly up to Arnold's fuming expression. "It is inevitable. Change is good."

Arnold wasn't surprised he quoted something so long ago. Hated how he touched, Helga. "Let her go! It's me that you want, Scheck."

Giving off his characteristic chuckle, Scheck brushed his hand up her arm. "Oh I still want my revenge on you, but Helga here has proven herself of such value. You see that not only Bruce here has fallen for her, so have I."

"At least I love the real person. Not some facsimile of what you constructed. Is that how any of you get a woman? You make her exactly what your ideal should be. You both are truly pathetic." Arnold bit out noticing how much closer Bruce was starting to get. "And you!" He pointed this one towards Bruce. "So a real woman to you is someone who doesn't talk back? You just want a housewife. A trophy wife. Helga is a beautiful woman, but what makes her beautiful is both her good and bad sides. Guess you are too afraid of a woman being right over you."

Helga watched as Bruce started to charge him before Scheck halted him with a few words. Helga needed to think. This actually was far more simpler when she didn't have another life to think about. To do what they were going to do meant her possibly losing their child.

Arnold knew what was going through her head and it almost made him panic more. He heard her breathing uneasily even as Scheck approached him while Bruce moved to hover over her body. The look he had just perusing her form sickened him.

"Oh Arnold, don't you see that I win in this. I planned this out from the start." Scheck studied his manicured hands possibly in a way of trying to show his superiority.

"So a mob from not only Chicago and Japan fit into your plans from the start. What a psychic you became. Surprised you didn't predict it when we first brought you down." Arnold felt he got his sarcastic attitude from Helga.

Backhanding him across the face, Scheck closed his eyes to calm himself from his anger. "You are still an insolent little brat. I will win. We will be taking her back. Bruce will marry her. I'll reap the awards and you.. Well you will become nothing but worm food." Stepping back, Scheck went to Yohan to give him instructions before leaving them alone for the time being.

Arnold was being glared at by Bruce as he still stood above Helga. He was just trying to show dominance over this situation. Trying to tell Arnold silently that Helga was his under no uncertain terms. What he didn't see was how easily he moved down to capture Helga's lips with his own. Arnold cursed at him while Helga tried to move away from the unwelcomed assault. She squealed in disgust. Her hands clenched and clawed at the table. When Bruce released her lips he was smug while Helga gagged.

Bruce touched her arm. "Don't act like you hate it for his benefit. Remember that time you and I made out on your bed? I was close to tearing your clothes off." He purred.

"That wasn't me. That was that doll you made me into. I was sickened. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to.." Feeling a slap against her face, Helga felt tears ebb to the surface even as Arnold cursed him out some more.

Baring his teeth, Bruce wanted to do much more to her right now, but held back. "So I see you want to do exactly what we did before. I see you loved being touched in the stomach repeatedly. Well dear we can provide that for you if you must insist."

Helga watched at how his fist clenched as she audibly whimpered. She didn't do this before. _'Not my baby.'_ She thought in terror.

"Stop! Don't hurt her." Arnold struggled once more. "Please, she doesn't deserve this. Please." He begged.

"What a weak man to beg like this. How did he manage to sleep with someone so perfect? Did he beg you and you took pity? No, I believe he forced himself onto you." Bruce sounded like the big bad wolf waiting to eat Red Riding Hood. "Oh my poor sweet girl."

"Stop touching her." Arnold almost tipped his chair over in the process of trying to lurch forward. "Stop it!" Hearing the door open and close again, he spotted Scheck re-entering.

"Bruce, it is time for us to start the procedure. Stand back so Yohan can finish hooking her up." Scheck had his hands out to the sides. "We can have fun with Arnold after he watches his sweetie be no more."

Complying, Bruce went to Scheck's side as Helga turned her head to face, Arnold. Her eyes were wide and even Arnold could tell her heart was beating as hard as his own.

* * *

Sid had waited till the coast was clear before leaving the plane. The place he had been was cramped even for his slender size. While he was always flexible enough, he thought that the inside of a sardine can looked spacious in comparison.

Now out of the plane, he snuck around the large building. It was a white structure with rust spots here and there. Around the building were plenty of torn down buildings. In truth, it looked like it was a possible old military spot with the torn down barracks on one side, this building that probably served as offices. He thought he was wasting time just looking around. Sure it was something to do when you are scanning your surroundings seeing that he felt like, Rambo Jr. Probably shrimp Rambo, what with his scrawny build.

Hearing a cough near to him he spotted Gould. A man that was unassuming in his own stature, but even Sid knew his reputation of being very deadly. He did wonder how he got here so quickly when he last seen him in San Lorenzo. Also he didn't spot another plane. How will Gerald locate him? He had no tracking device nor he had his phone number on his cell. Calling his police department to ask for him was fruitless. Also what if he didn't survive Hugo? Guilt washed through him as he began to move till he caught Gould speaking to Scheck.

"We might be here for a little while longer to make sure she is properly assimilated again. After we finish with her, we'll kill Shortman." Scheck was saying.

Sid saw he was back in a suit rather then what he flew out in on the plane. Glancing towards the building, Sid had to think fast in how to make the next move.

* * *

Helga looked over towards Scheck and Bruce as an idea hit her. She hated it in a way since it meant to do something she may regret, but it was just her saving the man she loves.

"Scheck, may I strike a deal with you?" Her tone was surprisingly a bit more business like then nervous. She'll have to think later how she managed that so well in spite of their current circumstance.

Scheck smiled at his little dove while approaching her once more. Yohan had her fully hooked up now so he didn't mind just a minute more of a delay. "Go ahead dear."

She hated how he spoke to her, but she swallowed that part of her to want to bite him with a scathing comment. "How about this time I will behave as you program me again."

"Helga." Arnold spoke her name in a panic having a clear idea what she was planning.

Helga ignored him for now to continue her bargain. "There will be no two year wait this time to have me as Anna again. I swear it." Helga heard Arnold say her name again. "If I allow this will you please not harm, Arnold. I'll give you what you want in exchange for his life. His life so you both can have me."

Bringing his hand up to scratch his chin, Scheck thought about that comprimise. "I don't know since I'm not a fan of him."

"I know, but I swear that I won't fight like I did last time. I swear."

Looking down into her large blue pools, Scheck brushed a finger against her cheek softly. "For you dear, yes. I swear I won't harm him if you behave this time. I know you'll do this for him."

"Yes, always. I will show how much I appreciate this forever, but can I say my last final parting words to him before you both can have me?" Bile rose up on her at the thought of them touching her more. Helga loved her husband too much to have him hurt. Yes she knew this will hurt him, but it was the price she was willing to pay for her love.

"Yohan. Bruce. Come with me. I'll give a few moments and then you will be ours forever." Scheck smiled in way that made, Helga and Arnold cringe inwardly.

Waiting for them to leave, Helga knew Arnold would start in on her while she prayed that their child and him will be safe.

"Helga, please think about this. We can get through it. I know we can. I bet Gerald or Giro is heading this way as we speak." Arnold struggled more in his desperation to free them both. "I don't want to lose you again. Please, Helga, please reconsider."

It broke her heart to hear him like this. To hear his voice breaking. "Arnold please listen to me" She turned her head to him. "Please. If you love me you'll listen."

"As if you need to tell me that. You know I love you. You have been the only one." Arnold wished to kiss her. Wished to raise their family together.

A tear slid down her face. "You brought me back. You. You managed to break me out of that horrible personality they had me under. Please, I'm doing this because I don't want to live in a world without you, Football Head. I have to bargain this way in order to save our child. I have to also because of you. For years you were the reason for my sunshine. Even in the most rainiest of days, you still manage to cast a glow all around you. Arnold, you are my heart. I'm a part of you as much as you are a part of me. Please, you have to bring me back. You have to stop him once and for all. Do you understand?"

Arnold tried not to weep right now, but this was all too much for him. "I do, but I'm afraid he'll still manage to leave with you, and it will be forever until I see you again. I don't want that monster raising our baby."

"I know. I don't want it either. Right now with all the information I provided you, you have that cornerstone of finding me quicker. I trust you. I always have. I knew you would find me one day. You'll do it again if you can't manage to get out of those bindings in time. I love you, Arnold." Helga had a hard time breathing with her nose stuffed up like this. Weeping is not good to do when you are strapped down.

"I love you too, Helga. I swear I will get my wife and child back." He loved how a loving smile played up on her face. "You are my life."

"You're mines too." Hearing the door open and close, Helga whimpered. "Please get me back." She whispered.

"Now on to the show." Scheck told her as Yohan stood there ready to flip the switch. "Oh I do hope you enjoy this, Detective."

Arnold furrowed his eyes as he growled hard at him till the order to flip the switch was called out prompting him to look immediately at Helga as her body stiffened and her head went back. Looking to the cap they placed on her, he could see this is the way they did it.

"Oh Helga." He whispered as sorrow laced through him at feeling so helpless next to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Close to done here. Sorry to leave it like this, but at least you know my cliffhangers don't last a long time for those who have stuck it out for this long. Thanks for that by the way. I love the reviews. Loved how no one was bugged by me offing Lila. I did do a happy dance after writing that out. It couldn't be helped.**


	34. Chapter 34

***Flashback - 14 years old - Helga and Arnold's shared memory***

 _The boarders and her family decided to head to the same summer spot like they did all those years ago. Once more they shared the same summer place that was joined by a shared wall. While her father was out tanning, Susie and Miriam spent time together while everyone else did what they normally did: Cause a bit of unplanned trouble. Arnold and Helga was on the beach together sitting in front of beach castle they both constructed. After all these years, Arnold didn't lose his touch, he just grew more when it came to his skill._

 _Arnold fought hard for control in not staring at his beach beauty next to him. Didn't want to feel perverted in staring at her in her pink bikini. "I don't want to go back home." He broke the silence just with the desire of hearing her voice._

 _Helga was close to falling asleep as she listened to the water crashing against the shore. The sea gulls at the far end of the shore breaking out in their unique sound. The boy next to her that she was hopelessly devoted to. "Me neither. Did you know that this is the only time that, Miriam is happy. She is spending time with Susie and it is like they want to share in their devotion of leaving their impossible husbands."_

 _"A shared feeling. I don't know why they don't hang out at home." He probably knew very well why._

 _"Depressed feelings. Susie has to make sure Oskar doesn't do anything crazy while Miriam feels the crushing of her soul the second she becomes almost a slave of Bob." Helga turned her head towards a couple with their children. "I know you are still happy to have your parents back. I'm glad you have them, Arnold." Turns her head back to him. "They have that solid relationship. Yes they may have down times together, but I see this strong devotion. Such a pure strong love that many dream of. If they are separated, Miles will do anything to locate his love just like, Stella will do the same for him."_

 _Arnold felt a sense of pride at that. "That's true. I want a marriage like that."_

 _"Same here." A thought entered her mind that almost weakened her. "What happens if I suddenly went missing. Will anyone try to locate me? Sometimes I doubt it. I'm lucky if they get my name right at home."_

 _Her sad wistful tone had him taking her hand. He needed her eyes on him. "Helga, if you disappeared I will find you. I would bring you back." He swore almost feeling he said those three little words that always packed a punch. "I always want you in my life."_

 _Her heart swelled at his words as her breath caught. Staring into those beautiful green eyes, Helga wanted nothing more but to kiss him. "And I'll do the same for you too, Arnold. I wouldn't give up."_

 _They didn't want to tear their eyes off one another but they did just so she could rest her head against his shoulder._

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

Arnold now had a gag on him to prevent him from enlisting his own thoughts and feelings of what was happening to Helga. Now her body was far more relaxed as Scheck began to speak to her as a part of her conditioning. Arnold felt like his rope was loosening up on his leg at least, but it wasn't enough to jump out of the chair. As for Bruce, his shit eating grin sickened him to his very core. He was nothing but a leech.

 _'Helga, please come back to me.'_ Arnold's thoughts were racing even as he watched them move away from her form just a little.

Yohan lessened the controls till the hum disappeared before he came back over to check her vitals. Arnold watched as he instructed Scheck to come forth again to wake her up. Scheck was calm as he approached while Bruce appeared anxious.

Snapping his fingers in front of her face, Scheck spoke gently to her in command. "Wake my beauty."

Helga's eyes opened up as she looked up to his face. Arnold watched as a smile formed on her face. "Uncle Nicholas. Where are we?" Arnold heard her Anna tone of voice.

"We are a place of no concern for you." Scheck's eyes flitted to Arnold's face as Yohan removed the gag from his mouth. "Tell me dear, do you know this man in the chair to the left of you?"

Arnold watched as Helga's face turned to him. He saw her studying him till her eyes registered confusion. Genuine confusion. "No." She replied before turning back to Nicholas in a voice full of innocence. "Am I supposed to know him?"

Arnold's heart sunk. "Helga." His voice issued strain in it as heartbreak entered.

Helga didn't pay attention to him as her attention went to Bruce. "Bruce, my love." That filled Bruce with joy as he approached her. "I feel as if I've been stuck in a nightmare."

"Well you aren't anymore." Bruce kissed her lips making Arnold struggle. "Mr Bailey?"

"Let her get off that table." Scheck beamed happily as he watched Bruce undo the straps only to watch Helga hug Bruce. "You both will be married very soon."

Helga appeared like a child as she rushed off the table to hug him. "Oh Uncle. Will it finally happen? I don't wish to delay this any further."

"Helga!"

Her attention went to Arnold as confusion marked her face. "Who is Helga? My name is Anna."

While her face was confused, Scheck and Bruce felt joy at having her back. Scheck stepped forward towards her to turn her around to face him. "My dear it will happen. The marriage, but first we need to remove a problem. A problem that will threaten our happiness."

Helga blinked at him. "What are you talking about? What is the problem?"

"I found the one responsible for your parents death. Someone who threatened us all. Someone who has been paying law enforcement. No one could protect us so we have to protect ourselves." Scheck told her in his classic snake-like voice.

"Don't listen to them. They are just using you, Helga." Arnold was tilting his chair again.

Scheck chose to ignore him. "Bruce was far more threatened than all of us. He wants to possess you. He wants to ruin others in order to weaken you. To take advantage of you on a daily basis." Hearing her gasp in horror, he had to contain his glee at her falling for this. "Will you do anything for family?"

"Yes. I will do anything for those who love me so. You have protected me so well. Please let me help." Helga begged as she took his hands.

Pulling his hands away, Scheck went inside his suit to grab the concealed weapon to present it to her. "You must kill the threat."

Helga stepped away gasping. "But Uncle, we can't."

"My darling, he threatened to take away our first born." Bruce fake a tear. "Please do this for us. For our unborn."

Arnold watched in horror as Helga seemed to struggle with this. He pleaded again only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"But I never fired a weapon before. I can't." Helga tried to give them the gun, but they stepped back from her. "I can't. Bruce, please." She licked her lips.

"My dear, we must." Scheck spoke softly in a hypnotic voice.

"I'll kill you if you both make her do this! I'll bring you both down!" Arnold cried out to them before looking back to Helga. "Helga, please. I love you." That seemed to anger her as she turned around abruptly to point her weapon at him. "Helga." He said a lot softer. "You don't want to do that."

Helga flung out her free hand to indicate the criminals behind her. "You threaten my family? How could you? I love them both very much. Also my name is Anna, not Helga." Seeing him silent, Helga's eyes went to the gun in her hand. "How do I do this?"

Stepping behind her, Bruce took great pleasure in positioning her as he gave her clear instructions on how to fire her weapon. "There, that looks perfect. Now aim your weapon and fire."

Arnold's eyes went wide as she did aim the weapon. He pleaded with her again, but found too soon how she didn't care as she squeezed off a shot.


	35. Chapter 35

Sid heard a fire from deep inside the building that made him hope it wasn't that Arnold or Helga were harmed. Peering around the corner he saw that Gould was missing bringing another worry as he scanned around him to see if anyone spotted him yet. He let down his guard in his concern as old instincts took over. He felt he needed tons of disinfectant spray to counter the creepiness he was experiencing. He shuddered in thought wishing he had a frog with him all of a sudden. Soon Stinky's voice entered his brain.

What has he done?

That was the most prevalent question. He allowed the beauty of his life to rule his previous one. He was so sick of appearing as weak that he wanted to be strong. Visions at how strong Arnold could be when facing anything almost made him jealous. Helga coming to the rescue that one day had him crushing on her even harder. He knew he would face jail time, but he hoped he would get out in plenty of time to see his old friends to make amends. Hearing a click near him, Sid turned his head to face Gould's Magnum.

"The little rat has come to play." Gould's voice was as smooth as melted butter.

Sid gulped hoping to make his next move. This was the first time of hearing him speak, but not the first time he has been scared under that gaze.

* * *

Arnold blinked at how the shot hit him against the side loosening up the ropes. Helga's face appeared so disappointed as she apologized to Scheck and Bruce even as she insisted she could do this as she raised that gun up again.

"You'll pay for everything you done to my family and myself." She sniffed as she lowered it down to look at Bruce helplessly. "Help me."

Arnold watched as Bruce moved behind her. Hated that he kept touching her as she nodded her understanding once more.

"I believe in you." Bruce said as he watched Arnold's face go back to fear. It was beautiful justice for what he did to his beloved.

Pursing her lips, Helga aimed the weapon hitting his ropes near his wrist. "I'm horrible." She complained.

"Now, now, our dear sweet Anna. You can do it. Just take a deep breath and release." Scheck instructed sweetly as he winked at Arnold.

Arnold watched how Bruce moved a little farther to her side to watch the show more while Helga readied herself more. Taking a deep breath she coughed as she squeezed another shot. Telling them she could do this she cocked the gun again before quickly aiming it at Bruce hitting him square in the arm. Arnold blinked as he began to move his free hand away from the torn rope to remove the rope from his waist as Helga continued to squeeze out another shot hitting Bruce on the side of the leg.

Arnold saw Scheck run out making him go through the rope faster even as Bruce brought out a weapon of his own to aim at her, but Helga being quicker shot the gun right out of his grip. What amazed him was her ability to reload the gun in her own hand without much fuss. He'll question how she managed to do that so well like a pro later as he rose up just in time to see Bruce charging at her making him tackle him in the side.

"Scheck is getting away." Helga told him as she picked up the other gun.

Laying a punch to Bruce's face, Arnold moved to her side as he took the extra gun. "You a pick pocket to have more bullets on hand?"

"Of course. Now you handle Scheck and I'll handle this ape." Helga held such a evil smirk on her face as she watched Bruce struggle to get up. "I want to teach him what doesn't belong to him." She could easily shoot him dead in his tracks, but wanted to play with him a little.

"But I can't just leave you." Arnold kicked back to hit Bruce squarely in the stomach knocking him back.

Giving him a quick kiss, Helga smiled. "Arnold we have to end this now. Go get Scheck. Kick his damn ass."

Unhappy to do this, but even he knew it needed to be done as he quickly ran out of there. Helga considered Bruce knowing his skills from watching him practice as a good little slave. She'll shoot him quickly if need be, but it is time to beat his ass for the time being.

Ignoring the pain in his arm and leg, Bruce stood up facing her. "You don't belong to him at all. Ever since I met you you might of been a pain, but a pain I could easily tolerate. Someone who became so perfect. We are to be married."

Faking a yawn, Helga enjoyed the weight of the gun in her hand. It had been a long time since she fired a gun, but she knew every basic. She was glad she lifted some things off Scheck and Bruce while in the midst of hugging them. "Nope. You see here, I'm already married to the man who just ran out to get your damned boss." Bruce's face changed to bitterness. "Oh I'm so so sorry, but he is more man than you'll ever be. At least he never hits me or brainwashes me."

Narrowing his eyes, Bruce didn't want to attack her since he fell deeply for the woman. Even in this light of such primal fierceness she was magnificent. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You already did. Perhaps you would of been better off with Lila if I didn't toss her down a waterfall." Helga thought she was insulting him till a smile formed on his face.

"We all have been dying to do that. We all hated her." He chuckled softly. "You are perfect."

She wanted to retort back to him till she heard fighting outside. Helga kept her eyes fixed on Bruce just tired of him while yawning for real. "Bored." Was all she whispered out before squeezing off a shot narrowly missing him after he moved out of the way. Guess it was time for them to dance.

* * *

Sid stared down the barrel of the gun as sweat formed at his temple. This wasn't the way he wanted to die. First redeem yourself in the eyes of your friends, pay for your crimes, and come out of jail hopefully at least young enough to have a full life.

"Hey, hey, I'm just here to help you out. All of you. I want to pledge my undying loyalty to Scheck. I love this life." Sid knew his act wasn't successful with how nervous he sounded. He felt he was dancing his feet over the many germs of life with not enough Lysol in the world to save him.

Gould wasn't having it as he tensed his finger against the trigger readying it. "Worm." Feeling something hard hit him against the head, Gould stumbled as he tried to fight the edge of darkness wishing to plague him into passing out.

Sid looked to see Gerald standing there shaking his head down at the struggling man. Wondered when he got here, but didn't care as Gerald punched, Gould hard in the face bringing him down. "You okay, Sid?"

Sid was blinking his eyes. "Uh, yeah, yeah. When did you get here? How did you find me?"

Stepping forward, Gerald removed the tracker from his clothes. "Slipped this on you before you left. Where is Arnold and Helga?"

"Inside. I haven't been in there yet, but I heard several shots in there." He looked towards the wall as if he was able to see through it. "I hope they're fine."

"We'll find out soon enough. Come on." Gerald bided as he went into the location he came from.

* * *

Bruce held her tight against the waist as he lifted her high up in the air before slamming her back against the wall. Losing some air from her lungs, Helga looked down to his leering face as she quickly cupped her hands together to slam down hard against the top of his head before being dropped to the ground on top of him. Not wanting to be in this position, Helga squirmed away from him far enough away, but not far enough when she felt her ankles grabbed. Trying to kick at him, Helga was flipped over like she was nothing to have him pin her down.

"Guess I have to force myself on you." Bruce breathed out as he held her tightly down. "Give a little gift to you that you can't get rid of in nine months."

Both horrified and inflamed with anger, Helga wiggled her legs free enough to knee him straight into the groin so hard that she felt amused at the look of pain on his face even as he squeaked. Pushing him off her, Helga crawled fast to the discarded guns he kicked away from her earlier to grab it, flip over to sit still on her rear as she cocked the gun.

"I knew you were volatile, but that is reprehensible to want to do with any woman." She fumed as he went forward to attack her again. "This is for the safety of our baby, Arnold." She added to herself as she squeezed off a shot hitting him squarely where the heart lied. Getting up, she kept herself standing where she was as Bruce stared at her in surprise.

"I love you." He was struggling to breath already as he started to choke.

She held no expression on her face as she could only keep a stony look in her eyes. "You don't know what love is. Enjoy hell." Hearing a helicopter approaching she looked up to wonder where Arnold was right now.

* * *

Scheck did catch sight of plenty of fighting now happening outside this building, but not willing to risk himself for those he paid, he continued up to the roof where the approaching helicopter was flying to. His smile began to widen as he noticed that no one was following him. Bruce probably already done away with that weird headed kid and probably has Helga right now. Bruce always had a way of getting out of any situation as if he was some type of cat.

Watching the helicopter land, Scheck made his way to it enjoying a smooth getaway. Reaching the open door, he placed his foot on the outer rung ladder to climb in when:

 ***Click***

His head slowly rising he met the cold hard stare of a dignified looking Japanese man. His cold hard stare told Scheck he would have no way of bargaining with him. Scheck did try as he spoke as if they were discussing personal matters over tea time. "Good afternoon, dear sir. Who may I say you are?"

The males mouth inched up in a amused expression even if his eyes did not appear amused. "Giro Yoshida." The look in Scheck's eyes showed that at least he knew him. "You messed with the wrong family."

"Arnold and Helga hold no relation to you so that holds no bearing here." Scheck pointed out in a most stupid way, he had to admit.

"Wrong." Making sure to push him out of the helicopter again, Giro smoothly exited the cabin before landing on the ground. "They may be extended family to the Yoshida clan, but they are family. We always protect our own. Who else did you think manage to clean up law enforcement so efficiently?" In all honesty, Giro hated to brag, but the look on opposing members did hold some amusement for him.

Scheck swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to act bold. "So what now? You going to end me?"

A smirk formed as Giro placed his hands behind his back. "No, but he might."

Catching how Giro indicated to look behind him with a casual look, Scheck turned around to see Arnold standing there. "Him? Ha!"

"He who underestimates others shows his own weakness." Giro told him from behind his back.

Arnold kept his focus on Scheck as he continued to walk forward. He hoped that Helga was alright. He could see that help has already arrived by glancing at, Giro. He wanted this to end so he can begin his life with her. Raise their child. Stopping just close enough he stared.

Scheck laughed at his version of attempting to frighten him. "You think this will scare me, little man? You have another thing coming to you. Once I'm done with you I'll just claim her again."

"I get that you are trying to get under my skin, but this is just pathetic, Scheck. I get that Helga is amazing because I wouldn't of married her otherwise." He almost stopped to laugh at Scheck's eyes widening. "But it ends here today. No more of you killing innocent women. No more kidnapping and brainwashing my wife. No more shady deals."

"What are you going to do, kill me?"

He looked at his supposed mocking behavior towards him, but Arnold wasn't having it. "If I must. It that is the only way you won't bother us again, then yes I will."

Scheck's eyebrow raised at that. "You don't have the stomach for it." He reaches quietly into his jacket to retrieve his switchblade only to find it missing.

Producing the switchblade, Arnold held it up. "Looking for this?"

"How did you do that?"

"Helga is a marvelous pick pocket and an actress. She really fooled you both." Arnold said with pride.

Scheck had a flashback many years ago of a nine year old stopping him from tearing apart his neighborhood and everything in between. The planning in prison, forming an empire from behind bars that went forth, kidnapping the same three kids, before snatching Helga away, the brainwashing, to him actually falling for the girl himself. Growling, Scheck launched himself forward to end him once and for all.

Arnold stayed still watching a well dressed man act like a bull. He wasn't even a little afraid of him. If he was Bob charging at him, well that is a completely different story all together. Bob could easily be compared to enraged bull. Scheck was more of a raging Pomeranian dog.

Waiting for him to come close enough, Arnold moved to the side to kick him in the side causing Scheck to stumble to the side. Hearing another insult of his own cowardice, Arnold kept his eyes fixed still on him while Giro looked on with some pride at the young male. Even he had an idea what Arnold was planning.

Scheck's eyes seemed to blaze a brighter green while his lip curled up and he ran after Arnold again. "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you slowly."

"Tell me why you felt the need to kill all those women? Is this all just to get to me? That is a lot of work." Arnold spoke calmly as he ducked down low to swing his leg out to pull his own legs out from under Scheck. Watching him land hard, Arnold moved to another spot.

Getting up, Scheck's mouth twitched in his anger as he felt his vision cloud. "It was my way of giving you a hint. I knew you would look at any female who was blonde. I knew you never stopped looking for her, but she is mines. MINES!"

"Scarlett Tinnon, Patricia Wilson, Elizabeth Franklin, Nancy Smith, and those four other blonde women are all you?" Arnold had to give their families closure. They deserved it.

"Yes to all of that. I killed them but I could never kill Helga. She's mines. She will always be mines. I will do this all over again. She can run, but I will find her." Licking his lips, Scheck snarled. "And you will be buried six feet under."

Hearing his cry out, Arnold watched him charge again. It was obvious he never fought if this is all he could do. He was nothing but a weak business man surrounding himself with others who will do his dirty work. He knew that if he went to jail again, Scheck will just rebuild. He will come back out and the same dance will continue. Many of his loved ones will still be unsafe with him around. Many innocent lives will suffer. He was someone who was raised to see the good in others. To help those who needed it. When he became a cop, he knew he would have to shoot others. He will kill when it is needed. He just never did a revenge thing before so that is why he was allowing Scheck to do this himself. His need for revenge will be his downfall. So as he stood there at the edge of the building, Arnold moved just in time to watch him not even slow down as he ran past him. He watched as shock and fear showed instantly in Scheck;s face. He heard the screaming before the eventual thud on the ground. Glancing down there was Scheck's broken up body just laying there.

"I'm sorry, but some things cannot be helped." Giro seemed to already hear Arnold's thoughts. "Your family is safe from him."

Arnold turned to face Giro as he shook his head. "Thank Toshi for this." Bringing out a small recording device, Arnold smiled. "I don't like doing things like that, but we all need closure."

Nodding his head, Giro smiled. "I will and yes we do need closure." Puts his hand on his shoulder. "It is a great pleasure to finally formally meet you, Arnold. You are a great honorable man."

"It was nice meeting you too. Thank you for everything." Hearing footsteps land on the roof, Arnold turned his head to Helga. "Without your help I wouldn't be raising a family with her. I'm very thankful for your help, Mr Yoshida."

"No, call me Giro, and please go to her. You both deserve it." Giro stepped away to head back to the helicopter.

Helga smiled as she went running into his arms. "Football Head." She breathed out. "Is it all over with?"

"Yes, Helga, it is." Pulling away from her to hold her at arms length, Arnold almost broke down crying. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kissing him, Helga looked over to Giro. "May I thank him too before he has to leave."

"Go ahead." Receiving another kiss from her, she dashed off to hug Giro.

Gerald came up just in time to see that touching scene as he walked up to Arnold. "You have her back and I can see that Scheck went splat down there. Sid was helpful actually by stowing away in the plane that brought you here."

"That's good. I guess we will talk to the judge and lawyers about lessening his sentence up. If you are fine with it." Arnold wondered as he looked towards Helga walking back.

"I'm more than fine with it. Shake on it." Holding his hand out, Gerald and Arnold did their age old handshake.

"Wow! I actually missed seeing that." Helga told them as she wrapped her arm around Arnold's waist.

"Welcome back, Hell Girl." Gerald greeted. "Phoebe has been dying to see you again once she gets back, but first I need time with my wife."

"And I need time with my wife." Arnold told him as he happily watched the news sneak in as he watched Gerald go from shock to excitement.

"Yes! That means when you both have kids that you need to remember us to be their godparents." Gerald knew he wouldn't be this excited a long time ago about news like this, but now he felt it was just right.

Helga and Arnold nodded their heads. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

"Nope, no way, Tall Hair boy." Helga playfully said as the sound of turbines started up along with the wind indicating that Giro had to leave. Waving at him, Helga knew it wouldn't be the last time she saw, Giro.

Releasing a breath, Arnold felt tension melt away even though they had to do reports, and go through everything of what happened here. It will be a long process, but at least he has Helga back. His wife with a baby on the way. Their baby.

* * *

 **A/N: That was a long chapter. Whew. I'm not done though. This isn't the conclusion. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

For two days they didn't go back to Hillwood due to never ending questions from what seemed to be every law enforcement office. Sid was eventually placed in handcuffs to be brought to jail and then to prison if convicted. Sid didn't argue his fate, but he did speak to Gerald, Arnold, and Helga before they sent him away. Phoebe was heading home while Yoshida already made his way back to Japan.

On the third day, Arnold stopped in front of Helga's home. Her nerves began to get unsteady again at the thought of seeing them. Feeling his hand on hers, Helga smiled at him. "I'm ready now." Hearing him request for her to wait, she did as he opened up his car door to help her out. "Didn't think I would see this place again."

"You'll be fine. I know they want to see you again." Arnold assured her as he kissed her hand.

"I wonder if the door is open." Stepping towards the stoop she walked up the few stairs to test the doorknob finding it unlocked. "Same old thing." She whispered as she opened the door softly to yell out. "Bob! Miriam! I'm home!" She could hear the kicking down of his recliner and the soft grunt from her mother before they rushed out to the hallway to see their daughter standing there. "Hey."

At first they both stood there hoping that this wasn't a mirage of their youngest standing there appearing more radiant then ever. Bob felt like a statue as he still remained still while Miriam suddenly rushed up to her to hug her. "Oh Helga! I'm so happy you're here." Pulling back, she just scanned her daughter up and down again. "You're alive. Oh my baby girl is alive." Hugging her again, Miriam just wanted to hop and down.

Helga was surprised there was no Olga around twinkling about, but as soon as that thought drifted in she had to remove the trancelike state her father was in. "So when did you get this lifelike statue of dad? Does he just take up the entire space of the corridor?"

"Hey, hey, hey, don't be giving me any lip missy." Bob chided her after he quickly removed himself from his trance. "I'll send you to your room without any food."

Helga chuckled at him as her mom finally relinquished her hold of her just so she can come towards him. "Won't be the first time."

"Yeah well we should of taught you some manners."

"Hard to teach me any manners when you never had any to begin with." Helga countered back.

Arnold watched the scene between them. They both looked like they will kill the other until they started to chortle as Bob wrapped his thick arms around her. Stepping next to Miriam he was surprised when Miriam hugged him suddenly.

"Oh thank you for bringing our little girl back. Thank you. We can never repay you enough. Thank you." Miriam sobbed out as years of stress finally gave away at seeing Helga again.

Separating from Helga enough, Bob and her walked towards them as he stuck his hand out. "Thank you. Tell Gerald the same. We missed her." Turns his head to Helga. "I missed you giving me lip girl."

"Oh?" Rubbing her hands together, Helga stuck her tongue out to do some mock thinking. "Well I have many years bottled up here so you want to hear it all?"

"Smart alec."

"Honey we haven't changed your room at all so I'll know you'll be comfortable." Miriam was too overjoyed right now.

Helga exchanged a look with Arnold as she went over to his side. "Well mom. Dad. We have some news to share with you. It happened when we were in San Lorenzo." Gazing at Arnold she couldn't help her grin that formed. "Mom and dad we got married." Seeing the looks of astonishment on their faces, she added. "Also I'm pregnant. Do you guys want to spoil your future grandchild one day?"

Bob couldn't be mad at this information at all. "I know this isn't impulse seeing how you always felt for him and how he felt for you. I just have one thing to say to you missy." He tried to act imposing but it was so hard with her just standing there. "We at least require a small ceremony so we all can witness it."

Her eyes almost bugged out even as she looked to Arnold. "Well just as long as Olga comes. Where is she?"

"Sick at home. Doctor told her not to do any air travel, but she will come here as soon as she is well." Coming forward, Miriam took her hand. "Now you have to say yes to a ceremony."

"We would love that, Mrs Pataki." Arnold told her only to get her waggling her finger at him. "Yes?"

Placing her hand on her chest, Miriam told him emphatically. "Call me Miriam and him Bob. You are family now."

"A family that I assume will be living at that crazy boarding house." Bob couldn't help his gravelly tone of voice at times. He knew it always sounded so gruff.

"Yeah dad. Rest assure that I will visit you and you can visit us."

"Have you gone to see your parents, Arnold?" Miriam wondered if they should have a home cooked meal or not.

Fighting the urge to not call her by a more formal name, Arnold answered, "Yes and currently they are extending the bed platform to fit a larger mattress in our room. Also they want you both to come over. Will you like to come over?"

"Darn tooting we will. Tell us what time and we will be there." Bob answered with full enthusiasm.

"It will be at six so I can drive you both there. For now we can all talk and catch up." Arnold suggested hopefully.

Forgetting where they have been standing all this time, Miriam shook her head. "Oh my goodness, look at me forgetting myself. Let's all go into the living room. Does anyone want anything to drink?"

"Water is fine for me." Arnold answered.

"Wouldn't mind some tea." Bob told her as he escorted Arnold to the living room.

"Soda if you have any. I haven't had it in a long time." Helga felt pathetic asking for something like that till she felt Miriam's hand against her cheek.

"We sure do. Let me get it." Kissing her daughter on the cheek, Miriam went off to the kitchen leaving Helga there in quiet contemplation.

Going into the kitchen she set aside some glasses filling them with various liquids when Miriam felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders for a hug. "I'm proud of you. Arnold told me you've been going to AA."

Patting her arm, Miriam smiled at her normally distant daughter hugging her. "Thank you dear. I'm actually proud of myself too." Turning around she began to tear up again. "I'm so sorry for how we treated you in the past."

"Mom." Taking her hands, Helga shook her head gently. "I'm willing to forget it if we can continue on this positive path. I actually missed you guys and I actually miss Olga. I want to see all my friends to see how their lives turned out first hand. I already know about, Lorenzo, Brainy, Gerald, Phoebe mostly, but I want to see the rest. I have so much catch up to do. I love you and it was a nightmare having to be forced to live under another identity."

Seeing her daughter tear up, Miriam embraced her again. "It's alright now that you are safe and here with family. You have a sweet husband and will be a mother of your own. You are brave for doing what you did to save both Arnold and Gerald. You are also intelligent." Pulling away from her, Miriam cupped her face. "And you have become even more beautiful. Look at you."

"Thanks, mom."

How can she tell her own mother how she feels guilty for innocent lives being murdered just to be breadcrumbs for, Arnold to find? Being made into something she wasn't felt like brutal murder to her soul. The fear of never seeing the ones she cared about again. Tortured for two years just to be tortured as some living mannequin. Killing two people even just to defend her life and her unborn child's life. It was too much making her believe that she really need professional help.

Later after being full from a home cooked meal. Watching both sets of parents bond and looking at the madhouse that still existed in the Sunset Arms, Helga and Arnold went to their bedroom to retire for the night. They both were looking up through the skylight with no words being said.

"I wonder if Dr Bliss will be willing to talk to me. I don't want to snap one day with all the trauma I went through." Helga's voice was so quiet, but she knew Arnold could hear her. "It isn't healthy for you, our child, and myself. It isn't healthy for anyone. What do you think?"

Turning on his side to face her, Arnold brushed his finger from her collar bone down. "I think that is a very healthy idea. I wasn't gonna suggest it knowing it would be better if you did yourself. We still have the OB/GYN doctor we set up this week. Call Dr Bliss up. She still is in town."

Watching him lift her shirt up to reveal her stomach, Helga smiled at his loving touch. "That's good to know." Sighing with contentment she then thought another thing. "What did Rhonda want?"

"Well since news has spread that you are back she wants to throw a reunion party." Laughing at her rolling on her side to bury her head against his chest, he stroked her back. "It won't be that bad. It won't be a huge thing. I hope."

"Yeah you hope. Make sure she invites Brainy. I know she won't forget Lorenzo. I owe them a lot."

"Whatever you say, Helga."

Rolling him on his back, Helga straddled him acting smug, but was really playful. "You got that right, Hair boy. Whatever I say." Holding her stern expression for a second or two, she then went to plant a kiss on his lips. "You do have the best hair I have ever seen." She then complimented.

"So do you." Kissing her back, Arnold then watched at how she pulled back to remove her shirt to reveal her perfection to him. "Do you wish to enjoy our marital bed, Mrs Shortman?"

"With great pleasure, Mr Shortman." His hands began to brush up the side of her torso. "You really are incredible."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I thought I would separate this one out just in case anyone has any questions before I write the finale.**


	37. Finale Part 1

They were still questioned regarding Scheck and Big Gino. Mostly Scheck. Since there were still members of Scheck's mob still alive they were told they will need to testify given the time. The question of how and why so many were killed when there were only a few that were innocent was the reason why they questioned them more and more. Helga told them all she could about what she could remember seeing and hearing. She was just glad that she didn't have to go into Witness Protection. That option was given, but she told them no since she knows how it feels already to be given a different identity and never see the ones she cared about.

Helga was definitely pregnant with her in surprising good health for a person in captivity. Well she hoped so since they did spoil her as best as possible in that department. Arnold went back to work with Captain Lance Henderson back on duty after recovering. Half the department had to be overhauled after so many shady cops were revealed during Arnold's time on the run with her.

At the boarding house, Arnold, Stella, Miles and the boarders, except for Oskar, decided to do one room into a nursery. Helga wasn't allowed to go in there while they painted or did any other little surprises in there for the mother's comfort.

"Well I certainly hope I get a say on what goes in there besides the paint. This is my baby too, Football Head." Helga told Arnold as she was almost about to poke him.

Arnold forgot to ask the doctor when the hormones start to get more hectic just so he could expect it. "Don't worry, Helga, you will. It is just one tiny surprise that we are doing for you and our baby. I know you'll love it." He consoled her gently.

"Fine, bucko. At least Oskar isn't helping you guys since I suspect he will be whining and putting food all over the place." Helga needed to relax and relent as she went upstairs to study for her GED since she never graduated from high school.

* * *

Helga felt an age old defiance in going to, Rhonda's party. It was two weeks later from, Rhonda's previous desire of holding it since everyone at least had to match their schedules together just to attend. She just didn't want to be the center of attention. She was happy being at the sidelines observing everyone.

"You know it will be all right. I know you hate the spotlight on you in this way, but at least get it over with." Encouraged Arnold after they pulled up in front of the mansion.

"Easy for you to say. I mean criminey! You know how she loves picking on me about the stuff that I wore. I mean not like I gave a rat's ass, but still I won't have an easy time hiding from her tonight." Looking down at her dress it was thankfully not one of those designer labels she was made to wear around, Scheck and Bruce, but still she felt she will be naked soon enough. Hearing his soft chuckling as a valet ran up to his car, Helga turned her head to him. "What is so funny?"

"Our child is going to have the mouth of a trucker." Stepping out of the vehicle, Arnold went to the passenger side to help her out. Watching her place her long legs out of the vehicle to step out, visions of last night danced through his head.

"Have a problem with my mouth?" She challenged as her chest brushed against his.

Laying a sweet soft kiss on her mouth, Arnold pulled a bit away. "Best mouth ever."

Letting him guide her away, Helga pinched his rear. "Of course you would say that after last night."

Chuckling again after she winked, Arnold knocked on the door to have it answered by one of her many butlers. After giving their names out, they both entered to find a little more than people she knew. She didn't know anyone. Asking Arnold what this is about, he couldn't find the proper words to say even when Rhonda presented herself. Helga recognized the dress immediately since it was the same one she bled on when she was shot in the club.

"Helga is that really you?" Coming forward, Rhonda was very much how Helga remembered her in her outlandish display of ostentatious. She looked her up and down as a smile formed more and more till she embraced her. "I never thought I would see you again. Oh, Helga darling, you have been missed." Pulling back she pointed to Arnold. "Not more than this man right here, but still you were missed."

Feeling that uncomfortable feeling again, Helga tried so hard not to bolt. "Well I missed this lug too, Princess."

Throwing her arms out, Rhonda started to laugh. "Princess! Oh I can't believe how I missed you calling me that."

"Hey Rhonda, who are the rest of these people?" Arnold asked curiously as he continued to scan the crowd.

Looking around her as if she never seen them all this time, Rhonda gave them her answer. "Well seeing as Helga hates being the center of attention, I thought to throw a get together of my designer label. Call it a welcome distraction. As for everyone else they are here. Well except for Lila and Sid because they did some naughty things as you well know of."

Arnold and Helga weren't surprised if Rhonda took it upon herself to find out every bit of information that the papers wasn't covering. Having Rhonda wrap her arm around Helga's, she was soon guided down towards the thick of things with Arnold following behind. She felt close to hyperventilating until she spotted Phoebe. Something she politely left Rhonda's side to hug her best friend.

"You okay, Helga?" Phoebe whispered in her ear.

"No. I'm afraid of being closed in with questions and I know Arnold is paranoid of someone about to cause trouble." Helga whispered back while straightening up. "I love that midnight blue on you, Pheebs."

Understanding her quick shift of behavior, Phoebe looked to her dress before observing hers. "And I love that black dress on you, Helga. I almost thought you would wear pink."

"I am, but you can't see it." Winking at her friend, her eyes went to Gerald and Arnold conversing before scanning her surroundings. For sure she thought that Rhonda would hang around, but she was acting like a good hostess.

"Wow do my eyes deceive me or is the long lost, Ms Helga come back to us?"

She couldn't mistake that voice as she turned to Stinky looking pretty much the same, just older. "Heya Stinko." She greeted. "Have you widdled anything lately?"

Stinky scanned her up and down with open appreciation. "You sure have grown to be even mightily prettier since the last I saw you. Tell me if you are still single so I can whisk you away with me."

Feeling Arnold's hand slide around her waist, Helga almost openly swooned at his touch. "Well in fact, she is pretty taken, Stinky." Arnold answered for her with every bit of pride.

"Awe shucks. Well I'm not surprised seeing how he missed you terribly bad, Helga. Arnold, you have yourself a good one here." Stinky congratulated as he felt pushed away by Harold who decided to openly gawk at her before trying to poke at her.

Slapping his hand harshly away from her, Helga scowled at him. "Yes I'm alive, Pink Boy. Watch where who you are trying to poke, Harold."

Nursing his now stinging hand, Harold pouted. "Ow! I was just trying to see if you were an illusion or not. You didn't need to slap me so hard."

"And I don't need to be poked. I'm not a side of beef."

"Forgive, Harold, you know how he gets."

Helga heard the monotoned voice and the almost playful smile inching up her face as Helga scanned her. It was Patty all right, but with a slight belly on her. "Oh I know how he gets, Patty. How's it going with you?"

"Eh, can't complain. I'm three months pregnant if you want to know. I'm an editor at the newspaper and this one is partial owner of a deli." Patty informed her too dryly. Leaning closer to whisper in her other ear away from, Arnold, she added, "I see you managed to finally snag him."

"Oh yes I did." Helga said proudly. "Life is finally good."

"Darn it! I just want some lemon pudding. I sure do love my lemon pudding." Stinky almost wailed out as he studied the table nearest to them all.

Helga could only roll her eyes. "Guess some things never change. So where is everyone else?"

Rhonda came back into the picture just as that question was given. "Well I know Curly is lurking else where. Park is over there talking with Lorenzo by the bar. I have not a clue where Brainy is. I did invite him and I was RSVP'd, but still no Brainy. You can see where Harold, Patty, and Stinky are. Sheena was speaking to Eugene till he went to the bathroom." Hearing loud a very loud clattering before some startled sounds from the guests, Rhonda paused to speak.

"I'm okay!"

"Same old, Eugene I see." Commented Helga wryly.

Feeling Arnold and Gerald leave their side to help him up, Rhonda was surprised when she felt a kiss against her ear prompting her to smack Curly. "Oh! Yuck! What did I tell you earlier, Thaddeus? Not in front of company."

"Oh but my sweet. You know you love it." Curly wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her against him. "You are so beautiful when you are startled."

Watching Rhonda relent to allow him to kiss her, Helga turned her head to Phoebe. "Guess they're together, huh?"

Giggling at the display of Curly reciting french to her, Phoebe nodded her head. "Married for a couple of years."

"Way to go, Curly. You finally snagged her." Helga cheered him openly snapping Rhonda out of the display by pushing him away.

"Well I knew she couldn't resist me forever." Separating from his wife, Curly took Helga's hand to bow to her in a surprisingly graceful way. Reaching for her hand, he laid a chaste kiss to it. "It is a pleasure seeing you back from the dead. I'm wondering if you would love to free the animals with me later. Open invitation as always."

Feeling Arnold's presence again, Helga leaned against him. "Maybe some other time."

"Why certainly. Now tell me how did Lila perish? You all called me crazy, but she took my crown. Neigh, STOLE IT!" Curly declared as he pointed up to the ceiling.

Eyes wide, Rhonda forced his hand down. "Curly, quiet. That is a question that is too tacky to ask or answer now. Leave the poor girl be."

"Oh Helga, what a delight to see you." Helga turned her head to the right to see Sheena strolling over gracefully with Nadine. The only reason she knew it was Sheena was how she carried herself with that still wide eyed innocence she still held. For Nadine it was jaded cockroach broach on her dress with the butterfly hair clip.

"How's it going toots?" Helga's eyes flitted to each girl. "That question does go to both of you."

Nadine answered first with some enthusiasm. "I'm a full blown Entomologist in San Diego, California. I know that no one is surprised by that. I'm currently single in the studies of all things human, but not single when it comes to our glorious insects."

"Well I'm not surprised, but glad you are out there helping educate us all." Helga decided to boast her strength instead of making light of it. "What about you, Sheena?"

"Oh Helga, I'm a dance teacher. I want to own my own studio one day. It is so great to teach little kids how to dance and think of routines. It is so rewarding. For this whole week, Eugene is taking time away from his busy Broadway schedule to come in and help tutor them." Clapping her hands, Sheena bounced in excitement. "You should come down to visit one day. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Arnold knows where it is."

Looking to Arnold, Helga had a feeling he spent time down there. "Had Arnold visited there?"

"Yes he has. He danced with a few of the students. They all developed these crushes on him." Sheena answered before pointed to Gerald. "Gerald, Tania keeps asking me if you will visit sometime soon. She has a little crush on you."

Gerald smiled smugly. "See how much the ladies love me, Phoebe?"

Rolling her eyes, Phoebe tickled him in the stomach making him laugh. "Oh yes I do. I shudder with aching jealousy." She told him mocking his behavior.

Spotting Lorenzo coming over finally, Helga took a step forward to hug him. "Thank you for all your help, Lorenzo." Pulling away, she spotted his cheeks becoming red tinged.

"I couldn't of done it without everyone else. Brainy, Gerald, and Phoebe are a great team." Lorenzo told her as he stepped forward to catch Eugene from falling again after he approached. "You alright, my friend?"

"Yeah." Eugene was embarrassed for a second before busting out a huge grin on his face. "Oh Helga, you are a sight for sore eyes. One day you and Arnold must come to one of my shows since you both are the only ones who haven't."

"He's really superb. Thaddeus and I have seen a few of his shows already, and we were not disappointed." Rhonda gushed.

Gerald nodded his head. "Mmmm mmm mmm. Eugene certainly knows how to get the crowd to their feet."

"I concur. Eugene really can tell a simple tale just when he does a minute dance. It is quite stirring." Phoebe added in.

As everyone said their comments about Eugene's power on the stage, Helga turned to Arnold to see what he will say. "I wanted to see his shows with someone special. Someone very special. That is why I didn't go. Now I can."

Blushing, Helga kissed him not caring that she was doing it in front of friends. Park came over finally to say his part as he told them all that he is a computer programmer. Harold kept commenting that Eugene's show kept making him so hungry, while Patty was thinking how she had two extra mouths to feed which meant their unborn child and his stomach.

Eventually everyone broke apart to mingle. Helga did speak to some of Rhonda's people before spotting Stinky moving out to the balcony area. Frowning, Helga followed him out there to hear the heaviest sigh break from his mouth the second she stepped out there.

"You okay, Stinko?"

"Oh I'm just wishing that Sid never turned to that life. Now it will be a long time till I see him. I keep wishing I did more." Stinky drooped his head down to rest his chin on his hands.

Helga observed that for such a tall guy that from the distance between his chin and that railing was pretty vast. His back might hurt later. "Arnold and Gerald thought the same thing too. Sometimes there things you can't prevent, but you hope that they will turn themselves around sooner or later." Standing next to him she looked up to the moon. "Be happy that he helped us in the end. He realized what he did was wrong and was willing to pay for his actions." Putting her hand on his shoulder, she gave him an encouraging smile when he tilted his head to gaze at her. "Stinky, I have a feeling he will be just fine. Why don't you visit him some time. He might appreciate it. I know we will."

Straightening up, Stinky thought about that. "You know what, Ms Helga, you're right. I mean just because there is no lemon pudding now it doesn't mean the drought will end forever. Helga, you sure are smart."

Helga was scared she understood what exactly he said to her. "And you are right too. Maybe if we keep visiting him, Sid will at least keep up on a criminal free life." Inching a bit closer to him, Helga elbowed him. "I saw that they put out some lemon tartlets out. They aren't lemon pudding, but it can't be all bad."

Grinning, Stinky surprised her with a hug. "I'm going to get them before Harold eats them all up. Thank you, Helga."

She didn't get much of a chance to say anything back to him when he ran back inside. Sighing happily, she closed her eyes to make a wish on a star she just spotted. There was a peace in being herself again instead of the storm she use to felt when she was younger. Beginning to speak out loud she heard breathing behind her. Familiar breathing as a smile formed on her face turning her around to hug him.

Brainy felt an elation mixed with a love ecstasy the moment she did that. He took in her scent loving every second of it. Wanted to soak it in his skin. He wanted to confess to her once more how much he loves her. Feeling her soft lips press against his cheek, Brainy's knees weakened.

Helga pulled away to look at his own love struck face. She had a feeling she looked goofier than that when Arnold paid attention to her. "Brainy, I could never repay you enough. I love you for what you did for us. I'm grateful to you. I'm grateful for our friends helping. I think that what you guys did helped saved us."

"I would do anything for you, Helga. You know this." Brainy's voice was filled with so much love. How he wished still that she was his.

She cupped his face. "I already had that feeling, Brainy. Now I want to ask you this question: Will you come to my wedding?"

Brainy opened his mouth up to respond...

* * *

 **A/N: With a suggestion from, Diamonddiva, I'm making this into a two part finale. I tried to fit so much into this part so if I forgot anyone please let me know. Thank you.**


	38. Finale Pt 2 - Conclusion

Arnold guided her to the nursery with a blindfold on. The room was painted in almost a pale yellow instead of a blue or pink since they didn't have a clue what sex their baby was right now. Helga and him already shopped for nursery items for the space so it was time for her check out the room. Taking the blindfold on, Arnold waited for her reaction.

Helga scanned the room to find that the color did suit the cozy style room. The items were in there, but there was one item that had her stepping forward to look at closer. It was handcrafted and beautiful. The wood had some ornate hand carved sections. "Shortman." She breathed out as her finger danced on the wording at the top of it. Smiling, Helga sat down on it already imagining rocking back and forth with their baby in their hands. "Arnold, this is so beautiful." Catching another tiny decoration on the armrests it was a baby.

He stepped forward enjoying her appreciation. "They wanted to make something special for you, Helga. Oskar is actually quite handy with carving. Ernie and my dad cut out the pieces and attached everything. For once Oskar didn't ask for payment."

All this was for her? It still felt so foreign, but without questioning it, Helga got off the chair to hug him. "Thank you for never ever giving up on me. Arnold you have already given me everything."

"So why are you crying?"

She sniffled. "I'm happy. I'm so happy. I have an actual family for once in my life. I have my friends back and most of all I have you. You've helped make my dreams into a reality. Oh Arnold, I love you so much."

"You've made my dreams into a reality too." Pulling back slightly, Arnold kissed her. "I love you so much."

Wanting to pull her husband upstairs to make love to him, Helga decided to thank everyone by going around to locate them.

* * *

Helga didn't mind holding a ceremony for friends and family since they weren't at the first one. She did mind having to spend money on a dress she'll most likely never wear again. Olga thought she should anyhow, but Helga put her foot down as she compromised on a simple white dress. Well as simple as you can get when Rhonda had a hand at being the designer of it. Not that she minded since it turned out not so bad looking. It was a white halter style type dress with pink embroidery around the waist line. Smiling at that, Helga waited for Olga to finish her hair up.

"There you are baby sister. All done."

Hearing her about the cry, Helga pinched her. "You were about to release the water works again."

Olga informed her that if she goes off on a crying fit or is about to, she gave her permission to pinch her. Something Helga was gonna do with a lot of pleasure. Perhaps it came with age, but Helga did find her a bit more tolerable since she had a daughter, and another on the way herself. That is why she was sick when she first came home. They found out during her sickness that she was pregnant. Not worried about getting the attention taken away from her, Helga placed her hand on Olga's stomach to say hello to her future niece or nephew. Helga's niece little Helga, was mostly similar to herself. Five years old and already loves to read and watch sports. At least she didn't have a unibrow like she did.

"Thanks, Helga. You should put your dress on now." Olga urged her as Phoebe re-entered the dressing room.

"Pheebs could you help me and I know Olga will double check things below. Do me a favor and have mom and dad waiting for me below before I enter. I want to spring a surprise for them both." Helga requested giving her sisters hand a gentle squeeze.

"Sure thing, baby sis. I can't wait." Clapping her hands, Olga pranced herself out of there.

Bringing over her dress, Helga slid off her robe, and stepped into her dress. Letting Phoebe help her, Helga looked around the room briefly smiling at the fact that Lorenzo wanted to lend his mansion to them. Hearing Phoebe tell it is all done, Helga turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Helga." Phoebe stood beside her as they both looked into the reflection.

Helga's smile grew at seeing her best friend beside her. To her it made it perfect to having someone she knew since pre-school stand beside her through thick and thin. How in the world did she get lucky to have her as a friend?

"So do you, Pheebs." Turning to face her, Helga smiled. "I'm glad that you and Gerald wanted to be godparents to our child. I can't think of anyone better. Neither could, Arnold."

"I feel honored, but you know that I'll be asking you the same thing." Phoebe's eyebrow arched up hoping she'll get her hint.

Helga blinked as her mouth opened wide. "Oh my god! Pheebs!" Hugging her, Helga began to laugh. "Maybe our children will be best friends." Hugs her again. "This is the best wedding gift ever."

"You don't mind?"

Pulling back, Helga shook her head. "Fuck no. Even Arnold would be floored. You both will be great parents."

Giggling at her friends colorful language, Phoebe looked at the time. "We have to go." Hooking her arm out for Helga to hook her around around, Helga instead took her hand to lead her out.

Going downstairs was the grooms men and bridesmaids standing there. Gerald, Lorenzo, and Brainy were the grooms men. Phoebe, Rhonda, and Olga were the bridesmaids. After hearing them talk about how lovely she looked, Helga had them leave once the music started up.

Hearing her parents remark about how proud they were, Helga smirked. "I have a surprise for you both. I don't want just dad to walk me down the aisle. I want you to walk me down it too, mom. Will you?"

Miriam didn't want to cry so she launched herself into Helga's arms. "Oh I would love to."

"Good." Getting into position, Helga had her dad to her right, and Miriam to her left. "Let's go."

Hearing the music start up, they walked down the aisle. Helga kept her gaze on Arnold the whole time. Reaching the alter, she heard her father proclaim that he gives her away. Stepping up to Arnold they couldn't stop smiling. "Here we are again." He said with good humor.

"Yes we are. Let's show them how it is done." She of course said that with enough mischief in her tone.

* * *

At the reception, Helga danced many times with everyone except for one person. Stepping up to Brainy, she took his hand to lead him to the dance floor. "Glad you accepted."

"Why wouldn't I? I always take my chance to be around you as much as possible. You should know this by now." Brainy stared into those eyes. Just swimming in them. "He is the most luckiest person alive to have you."

Turning her head to smile at her husband, Helga couldn't agree more. "I'm lucky too."

"So what happens now besides the baby?"

"Going to college to take some courses. We still have the trial. My name will be dragged through mud but it won't be the first time. Then I hope for the best. What about you?" She always noticed how much he blushed around her. Perhaps if there was no Arnold that existed she had a feeling she would be with him. No, she isn't in love with him, but she had a sneaking suspicion.

"Moving back here. Yes it feels like home now that you are back." Brainy informed her as he spotted her cheeks turning another color. "Restart my business. Maybe I'll find someone to settle down with. Who knows about the rest."

Kissing his cheek, Helga smiled at a person who was her past stalker, and an obvious best friend too. "I believe you will find someone. She will make you happy. She will give you a good life. You deserve it."

"I knew you were special the day that I met you." Brainy knew there was no one else better than her. If so, then he hasn't met her yet.

Arnold was watching the dance floor. Captain Lance Henderson was there dancing with his date, but mostly his eyes were on Helga dancing with Brainy. A smile formed on his face each time he thought about boasting his luck to have her. Hearing the usual snort, Arnold cocked his head to look at his cousin, Arnie.

"She's the best list of ingredients that have been red." Snorting again, Arnie continued staring at her.

"High compliment from you." Arnold winked at Helga when she looked his way again. It was a wink that earned a red tinge to her face. It still was hard to speak to his own cousin knowing that the things in common were blood and being in love with the same woman.

"Lila came to visit me hoping that I would be with her. This was a long time back. I told her no. She isn't Helga. Lila stomped on my foot saying I'll regret it." Laughing in a hushed tone, Arnie couldn't help himself. "I guess she regretted it herself knowing where she is now."

That was the most darkest thing he had ever heard from his own cousins mouth. Turning his head to look at Arnie, Arnold decided to try and forget that dark look in his face for now. He decided to forget about Rhonda's remarks about Lila finding them dark too. Forget about Stinky's too. A guy who doesn't really venture there. He knew people had a dark side to them, him included, so he couldn't think that everyone will be murderers one day. He couldn't or it would drive you crazy.

* * *

It was two years when the trial started up. They spent so long in gathering evidence that it caused delays so that is why the length of time. It was in its usual fanfare. Reporters flooding you with questions. Lawyers battling to win. Criminals wishing to proclaim their innocence. Gerald, Arnold, Phoebe, Lorenzo, Stanley, their Captain, Sid, and Helga were called to testify. Arnold felt they were far more rougher on Helga since she was always in the thick of it. The questioned her past and present, but Helga wasn't backing down. Arnold admired her constant strength. It was a trial that lasted a week and at the end of it so many were sent to jail to serve their time. Sid did have a reduced sentence since he helped in aiding Arnold and Gerald out in the end. He had a feeling he would be a target in jail due to that, but Sid thought it was best to roll with it.

Stinky did visit, Sid regularly as did, Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe. They thought it would be healthier in the long run. Better for rehabilitation. Better for his sanity. Since he cooperated, his sentence was for ten years instead of the length of time the others had.

Helga did take college courses and had a regular job currently with her father. It was flexible hours for her so she can attend school and take care of their child. What she wanted to do was publish a novel or possibly own a store of her own. So many things were up in the air right now for her professionally, but personally, she was content.

Arnold and Gerald were the top detectives in their department. Many new recruits were hired due to the massive clean up after finding so many corrupt officers. Phoebe passed the bar so was working at a law office currently.

"So how is, Giro Jr?" Arnold inquired to Gerald.

Having decided to name their son after the man who helped them out so much, Gerald had been nothing but a happy man. Beautiful wife and wonderful son. He knew life was great now he had them both. "Rambunctious. Wants to get into everything already. He reminds me of me . Hey, Phoebe wants you and Helga over. Remember to bring the little one. It will be this saturday since we aren't working."

"I bet Phoebe has already spoken to Helga, but I know we'll want to come over. I'll let you know." Arnold couldn't wait to have a day off. He valued them even more now since he had something so fulfilling to head home to.

"Alright, my man. Shoot me a text or something later and we'll get on it." Gerald told him as he placed a file away in his desk to lock it. "Anyhow, I'll see you tomorrow."

Putting his stuff away, Arnold bid him a good night before grabbing his keys to head out of there. On the way home he stopped by Vitello's to get a small bouquet for Helga. Parking his car outside, Arnold stepped through the front door handing his mom one pink rose before heading upstairs to their bedroom. Normally, Helga was up in their room doing her school work. Passing by the empty nursery, he ascended the stairs to find her resting her back against the headboard with their child on her lap. Listening to her finishing off a paragraph about social economics, Arnold thought it was cute she was reading it like a fairy tale.

Marking her page, Helga placed the book down. "Now that is why there are so many blow hards in government."

"Helga." Arnold chided her as he walked towards her with her roses. Bending down to kiss her, he then bent down to kiss his son's forehead. "How was your day?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Good." Glancing at their son, Arnold asked in a more sweeter tone. "How was your day, Justin?" Seeing a wide smile, Arnold went to pick him up. "Oh it was that good. I bet you had fun with your grandparents."

Biting her lip at how adorable this scene was, Helga examined how similar Justin looked to his dad. Same hair, same head. The only difference was the blue eyes. That was her. "He was spoiled as usual. Miles was playing with him when I got home. He loves grandpa Miles." Pausing, Helga decided to mention Phoebe's invitation.

"Gerald invited us too. Want to go?"

"No need to ask twice. Let me text her." Reaching for her phone, Helga quickly sent her a text. "I know Justin can't wait to see Giro."

Sitting on their bed, Arnold tickled their son's belly. "Oh you can't wait can you? Can you?" Releasing squeals of laughter, Justin tried to stop him by pressing his hand against his. "Oh aren't you a strong boy."

Snickering at her husband and son laughing, Helga felt true happiness finally. It took such a long time and for some time she didn't think she would achieve it until Arnold came back into her life. They thought they faced something tough before and when that happened with them on the run. The fighting for their lives. Arnold still was at her side. She knew they could survive many other things that will happen in their future.

Arnold caught her just staring at them. He wasn't worried, but he was curious on what was on her mind. "What is it?"

Her eyes lifted up to look at him directly in his vibrant green eyes. "I'm truly happy. I never thought it would happen, but it happened. I'm so glad I was proven wrong. You have given me so much, Arnold. I'm just so happy."

It was all that was needed to be said. From being born into neglect, kidnapped, brought back to life from brainwashing, married to her long time love, a sweet son that is a mirror image of his father, her parents being incredible grandparents and parents to her. Friends and new family, Helga felt at peace. She felt complete.

 **~~~ The End ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone is satisfied with the ending of this story. Guest - Thank you, but it would be hard for me to have a story to keep going. I don't know how Orange Ratchet does it with her Rhonda story. I have to admire that completely. :)**

 **Thank you, Diamonddiva, Nep2uune, LuniaWolfe, Starfiction 123, Penguinizer09, Everclear70, Duprenis, and Loonytunecrazy. Also to the readers. You guys are the best. Now off to my other story and to write another. :D Later. :)**


End file.
